Mending Hearts
by Sanz0girl
Summary: Ryoma had his heart broken by Sanada. Atobe comes in and started to heal it, only to shatter it even more. Sanada wants Ryoma back. In the end, who will Ryoma choose? Sanada or Atobe? AtoRyo; SanRyo; Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Angst
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_** MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. Ryoma skipped over a few grades. He should be in third year middle, but He's just that smart! LOLs.

* * *

Ryoma huddled in his bed, sobbing, crying his eyes out. _Why? Why? Why? Why did he do this to me? I loved him! He said he loved me! Only me. So why is it him now? What does he have that I don't? _Karupin watched him sadly, then curled up next to Ryoma's body. He hugged her to his chest, crying until he drifted off to sleep, his pillow damp with tears.

"Yo! Seishounen!" Nanjiroh called out a greeting to his son, who walked past with a dull " Ohayo."

" OI, your Kaa-san made you breakfast. Your favorite, Japanese style."

"Not hungry." And Ryoma walked out.

Nanjiroh's cheerful demeanor vanished, his eyes, the same amber color as his son, shone with worry. "Oh, Ryoma-san didn't eat his breakfast, Oji-san?"

" No, Nanako. Said he wasn't hungry." Nanako chewed her lips in worry. Ryoma has barely eaten anything for the past three weeks. She hopes everything will be alright.

Ryoma went through the daily motions during classes, propping his elbow on the desk, cupping his chin and staring blankly ahead. During tennis practice, he ran and played like he was supposed to, but anyone that knew him could see that there was something wrong.

"Pss. Oishi, what do you think is wrong with Ochibi?" A red head with an ever present bandage on his cheek asked his best friend.

"I don't know, Eiji." Oishi watched Ryoma play against Momoshiro. He used the twist serve, his Drive B and C, but they could see he was not giving his all. His radiant amber colored eyes were now dull , his reflexes wasn't as sharp and he was lacking in his speed. This has been happening for the past few weeks now and they were getting more and more concerned with each passing day.

Another pair of eyes also watched Ryoma with worry. " Saa, Tezuka, perhaps you could speak with Echizen."

Tezuka nodded. Everyone was worried for the baby of their team. Ryoma had become very important to them in the last two years and never had they seen him this way. As if the life had been sucked out of him and now only an empty that is Ryoma is walking around, pretending to be him.

Ryoma changed, ignoring the curious and worried looks his senpai-tachi were giving him. Even Momoshiro did not complain about his lack of enthusiasm during their game. Kaidoh was not hissing and Kikumaru wasn't even bouncing around. They were tip toeing around him and he wished they would stop it already. One by one they filed out, and as he was about to leave, he was stopped.

"Echizen, stay behind for a bit."

Ryoma turned around to look at Tezuka, Fuji besides him. He envied them. They have been a couple for 1 ½ years now, while he and _**him**_had only together for about five months. " Hai, buchou."

Fuji and Ryoma sat on the bench, while Tezuka remain standing. " Echizen.." Tezuka blinked, then cleared his throat. " ahem..ahh." Ryoma knew they Tezuka was trying to ask him what was going on, and he would have found a flustered Tezuka funny if his heart didn't ache so much.

Mentally rolling his eyes at Tezuka, Fuji decided he better be the one to talk. Tezuka really was no good at this. "Echizen. If there is anything wrong, you know you can always come to us."

Ryoma slowly nodded. Yes , but he didn't want to tell them what was going on. How humiliating it would be for them to hear that the person he loves left him for another because he wasn't good enough for him? Was that why he didn't want anyone to know about them? Because he knew he would leave Ryoma for _**that person?**_

Fuji took hold of Ryoma's hands in his own. " Echizen, did someone hurt you?" he asked softly.

Ryoma swallowed. Great, he just had to go thinking about him and now his heart was hurting again, and he could feel himself about to break down and cry. Yanking his hands away, he hurriedly stood up, his head bow, so that his hair covered his eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

" No, senpai." And Ryoma ran out.

Fuji stood up, fists clenched. "Tezuka, someone had hurt out baby's heart. And I'm going to find out whom." Tezuka just nodded. Fuji had that look in his eyes that if anyone stood in his way, that person will be run down, then skinned and slowly roasted over a fire pit. Tezuka shivered. He should really pity the person that had hurt Ryoma, because when Fuji finds him, that person will probably not get out unscathed, and he was going to help Fuji. No one hurts the boy he had come to see as a brother.

* * *

Ryoma ran, not really caring who he pushed out of the way or where he was going. He ran, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall with each step he took. When he couldn't run any longer, he fell to his knees, his fists pounding the dirt and grass beneath him. Twin rivers of tears ran down his cheek soaking the earth beneath him, harsh sobs that he failed to choke back escaped him in an agonized keen.

_Why? Why? Why did he say he loved me when he really didn't? Why did he say he wanted to be with me forever? He said I was his only love, then .. then he left me for **him? **Was I not good enough?!_

With each thought, he pounded his fist harder and harder into the ground, not caring that it was now bleeding and starting to swell. He didn't care that his hand was in pain, as long as it took away the pain from his heart. He raised his hand again to bring it down, but couldn't. He gasped, and jerked his head up to meet the eyes of probably the last person he wanted to see him like this.

* * *

So just something that floated around in my head. Hope you like it ! Please R&R --No worries, still working on Fall into Love.

Updated 12/5/2009


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

THANK YOU TO:

Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome , Wonderingmoon , ryoka-chan , Me, HiKaRi-ChIbI , Shibuya Kazuya , roses-have-thorns911 , Mirsama , AuroraxHime ,EchizenRyomaLover

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_** MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _

_With each thought, he pounded his fist harder and harder into the ground, not caring that it was now bleeding and starting to swell. He didn't care that his hand was in pain, as long as it took away the pain from his heart. He raised his hand again to bring it down, but couldn't. He gasped, and jerked his head up to meet the eyes of probably the last person he wanted to see him like this._

Atobe Keigo had been strolling through park when he heard what sounded like mewling coming from behind some trees and bushes. He tried to walk past it, but the sound that whatever was emitting was annoying him, so he had decided to look for it and give it a piece of his mind. What he did not expect to see was the Ace of Seigaku High to be using the ground as his punching bag.

He wanted to take a step back and turn around, because surely the brat wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, but as he did, Ryoma let out a choked scream as if he wanted to scream, but trying not to, his dirty hand, bleeding raised up again to punch the ground.

Keigo reacted and ran forward, grabbing the wrist, preventing Ryoma from hurting himself further. His eyes widened at the sight of those tear stained face and amber eyes so dull and lifeless, then those lids closed and Ryoma slumped against him.

* * *

Ryoma stirred in his bed. _So warm. _He scrunched up a piece of the blanket, bringing it to rub against his face, breathing in. _Smells good, like grass and mint. Did Nanako use a new detergent? _Ryoma open his eyes a fraction and was met with the color purple. _Odd, I don't have a purple blanket. _He scrunched his eyes shut since it hurts to open them. _How did I get back home? I was talking with Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, then… I ran…_Flipping the blanket away from him, Ryoma sat up, blinking his eyes at the brightness in his room.

"This isn't my room." He looked down at the purple blanket that had covered him and then at the large size bed he was sitting in the middle of. It was three times larger than his full size bed at home. "Who'd need a bed this big?" He noticed his right hand was bandaged and wrapped, and the sleeve of his shirt was too long, and it was another shade of purple. " Where am I?"

"Ore-Sama sees you are awake."

Ryoma jerked his head up so fast, he heard a pop. There, leaning against the door frame with a silver tray was Atobe Keigo.. a.k.a as dubbed by him, The Monkey King. Ryoma suddenly remembered. The park, the dirt that he pounded, he was crying and the Monkey King found him like that. Ryoma reddened and looked away. "Why am I here?" He mumbled.

"You fell against Ore-Sama, so Ore-Sama brought you home, since Ore-Sama does not know your place of residence. _And _Ore-Sama is quite peeved. You got Ore-Sama's favorite shirt dirty." Atobe told Ryoma, though there was no real anger in his tone. Ryoma just stared at Keigo. _How many times can you say Ore-Sama in a sentence?_

"Che. Whatever, Monkey King. " Ryoma scoffed, then , " I'll pay you back."

Keigo set the food down on the table, then quirk his brow at the offer. " Oh? That shirt is quite expensive, Echizen."

Ryoma looked inquiringly at Keigo, wondering how much a shirt could cost. " 692,640 Yen." (about $8,000 US dollars)

He looked at Keigo incredulously. He knew the guy was rich and all, but … "What kind of person goes around wearing a shirt that costs that much!" His family was well off, but they don't go around wearing a shirt that costs this much.

"You are."

"What?"

Keigo let his gaze go to the shirt Ryoma was wearing. Ryoma looked down at the button up shirt he was wearing; it was purple, but a lighter color purple. And it was really soft and silky. 692,640 Yen _? At this price, it'll take me forever to pay off. I get an allowance, but it'll take me years to pay off with what I get. Hmm,wonder if Oyaji will advance my allowance? Yeah, right, the old pervert would probably laugh at this._" Well, anyways, l'll pay you back , somehow. It could take a while."

Keigo was about to open his mouth and tell Ryoma that he didn't need the cash, but pursed his lips instead. " You could pay Ore-Sama back , but not with cash."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. " Then what do you want, Monkey King."

"Hmmm, Ore-Sama will have to think on it. Something like this will require careful thought, ne?" Atobe smirked arrogantly down at Ryoma. " But come, the food is getting cold with all this talk. Go wash up in the restroom, then come eat." Keigo ordered, pointing to a door on Ryoma's left.

Ryoma pushed the blanket down all the way, to find that his bottom was also dressed in the same color pants as his shirt. " Where's my clothes?"

"They were dirty, so Ore-Sama had the maid washed it."

"Whatever." _Only the Monkey King would have a maid to wash clothes. _Rolling up the bottom of his pants, since they were long, Ryoma got out of bed , then a thought popped in and he whirled around. "Did you _undress_ me?"

Keigo flicked his wrist."No, Ore-Sama's footman did that." Ryoma twitched. That was even worse than having the Monkey King do so.

With a sly look at Ryoma, Keigo asked, " Ho? Did you perhaps wish that Ore-Sama did so instead?" Ryoma glared at Atobe and went into the room that Atobe had pointed at, ignoring the chuckle at his back.

He had to admit, getting Ryoma riled up was a lot of fun, plus the brat looked quite cute in his pajamas, resembling a kitten in those oversized clothes. He poured himself some tea and sat down. Not that he would admit it, but he was glad the brat was back to his usual self. That scene he had come upon would probably be forever etched in his memory. Never had he seen anyone looked so…what's the word?.. Broken? And to see it on the cocky brat was worse.

When those watery eyes had looked up at him, tears running down his face, he felt his heart crack. Gulping the last of his tea, Atobe twisted his lips at the thought. _Bah! Ore-Sama just did not like to see the one who had beaten me like that._

* * *

Ryoma smashed the ball with a hard whack to Kawamura. It's been a week already and Keigo still had not told him what he wanted and it was making him anxious. After they had eaten the dinner that was brought in, he had asked him again, but that stupid idiot just smirked and said "_Ore-Sama will let you know when he has decided." _

_What the hell could the Monkey King want? _He smashed another ball back to Kawamura with enough force that Kawamura's racket flew out of his hand.

6-3 Echizen wins.

Ryoma stalked off the courts, his head still in thoughts about what Atobe wants. _Stupid Monkey King._

"Wonder what's up with Echizen? Just last week, he was all mopey. Then this week he's in a grumpy mood. What changed over the weekend?" Momoshiro commented, watching Ryoma stalk off into the club house to change.

" Fsssuuu." Kaidoh hissed out his agreement. Just last week when they played, he had won really easily against Ryoma since the boy barely gave it his all, but today, he even easily returned Kawamura-senpai's Hakdokyou without a sweat.

"Hoi, Ochibi seems to be in a better mood, nah?" Kikumaru said happily.

" Yes, Eiji, he does. I'm glad that Echizen is mostly back to his normal self, even if he seems a bit angry at something."

Now that the racket's out of his hand, Kawamura reverted back to his quiet self. He gave his had a quick shake to work out the numbness in it from that last smash. " Hai. I do hope that he works out what he needs to."

Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh, and Kikumaru nodded. While an angry Echizen is better than a mopey Echizen, they prefer the cocky arrogant Echizen that says Mada Mada Dane.

"Hmm, wonder what has Echizen in such a mood swing lately, neh, Tezuka?" Tezuka didn't respond to his lover's wondering, he was just glad that Fuji wasn't out for blood anymore.

"But I'm still going to find out who had hurt him. That person still needs to pay." Oookay. Spoke too soon.

* * *

UPDATED 12/10/2009


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

Thank You: Me, HiKaRi-ChIbI, 17, Mirsama, Wonderingmoon, ryoka-chan,Lady Monozuki for your reviews

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_** MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

SUMMARY: Ryoma heart got broken and someone is there to mend it.

Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. If you cannot tell, Ryoma skipped over a few grades. He should be in first year middle, but He's just that smart! LOLs.

* * *

Keigo rested his chin on his steepled fingers, looking at his phone. To call or not to call? That is the question? He smirked slightly at the Shakespearean phrase.

Tossing his bag down on the floor, Ryoma flopped down on his bed, lying on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He was so tired. The week had been spent in anxious waiting to hear what Keigo wanted, following the training regime that Inui had provide, practice matches and more anxious waiting. _Perhaps he forgot? _Ryoma thought hopefully. That hope was dashed when his cell phone rang and the caller ID shows " Monkey King."

"When?" Ryoma asked. " That's kinda late Monkey King."

"Fine. Bye." Ryoma hung up the phone and looked at the clock above his bed. It was now a bit after 5 and Atobe wanted to meet at 7 pm at the Street Courts.

" Mreow." Karupin jumped up onto the bed and Ryoma scooped her up. " So, Karupin. What do you think the Monkey King wants?" He asked his cat, running a hand along her body. " Mreow… purr." Karupin purred happily, glad her friend was no longer sad and crying.

"Seishounen, don't be out so late!" Nanjiroh called after his son, shaking his head at Ryoma's wave acknowledging that he heard.

* * *

Ryoma had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder, casually walking to the street courts. It was already evening, not yet too dark, but the sun have already begun to set. His eyes caught reflection from one of the window display and he froze. It showed that on the other side of the street were _him _and _that other person. _They look really happy together. His ex was smiling faintly and _actually_ holding hands with together. Ryoma swallowed painfully. He never wanted to do that with Ryoma in public. Maybe that should have been a clue that his ex never really did love him like he said. Biting his lips, he pulled his white cap low and walked on.

The moment that Keigo saw Ryoma at the top of the stairs that lead to the street courts, he knew something had happened to make the other teen sad. Maybe it was him; The person that Ryoma had called out in his sleep while he was at Keigo's house last weekend.

"Oi, brat. Ore-Sama has been waiting for the past 15 minutes. You should be in awe by Ore-Sama's patience and bow down in gratitude. Ore-Sama never waits for anyone." He called out arrogantly to Ryoma.

"Shut it and tell me what you want." Ryoma knew he was being rude Keigo, but he couldn't help it, now can he? First, he had seen his ex happy with another and now the Monkey King's going on about how awesome he is.

" Now is that the tone you would use to speak to the person you owe 692640 yen to? "

In an exaggerated sweet tone, Ryoma asked him. "Fine, so what does the Great Peacock of a Monkey King wants?"

Atobe resisted the urge to growl at Ryoma. " For that, Ore –Sama has changed his mind." He announced, causing Ryoma to quirk an eyebrow and gave him a ' What the heck are you talking about' look.

"Originally, Ore-Sama was going to be generous and deduct 1000 yen for every match you win against Ore-Sama, but now it is only going to be 500 yen."

Ryoma thinks he gets for Keigo meant, but to be sure.. " You're saying you brought me out here to play a match with you. For every match I win, 500 yen will be deducted from what I owe you." He quickly did the math in his head. " That's 1386 matches, Monkey king." _Shit, that's considering if I win all of them!_

" That is if you win all of them." Keigo said, as if reading his thoughts, which caused Ryoma to glare up at the taller teen, then he gave a cocky smirk. " It's only going to be 1386, since I'm going to win _all _of them."

"We'll see, Echizen. Because if Ore-Sama wins, then 1000 yen will be added back into what you owe."

" What! I only get 500."

" Well, if you weren't so rude, you would have gotten 1000 deducted from your balance if you win.. " Keigo shrugged his shoulder, silently saying Ryoma reaped what he sow.

"Hmph. Whatever, Monkey King. You're still Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

They had already played for forty-five minutes and Ryoma was winning 6-6. _Just one more game. _He thought as he returned another ball from Keigo.

"Rondo towards Destruction." Keigo jumped into the air and smash the ball to Ryoma's grip. Seeing that coming, Ryoma loosen his grip on the racket, letting it slide further down and returned with a volley, the ball sailing over Keigo's head and landing behind him.

" Mada Mada Dane." He pointed his racket to Keigo.

"Hmm, not bad, Echizen." Keigo murmured, then he served the ball. The ball sailed and landed onto Ryoma's court, and slid past him. No bounce.

"Ho? The Tannhauser serve." Ryoma smirked. He had seen it a few times, but besides the match they played in the semi-finals, he has not gone up against Keigo again. Ball after ball was serve and returned. Ryoma could feel the muscles in his arm and legs straining against each step and hit. This feels good. Really good.

Keigo huffed and wince at the ache in his right shoulder. He's been using the Tannhauser serve for almost each time he had to serve and the strain was getting to him. But it was a good kind of strain. He hasn't been this challenged since… well since he played the brat right across from him two years ago. With a _**THWACK **_, the ball sailed over and he immediately knew the ball is going to have a bounce to it, watching as Ryoma slid and returned with a Drive B.

"7 games to six. Mada Mada. Looks like I win this time, Monkey King." Ryoga smirked at Keigo, his own breath coming out in huffs and gasp.

"Perhaps, Echizen. Only 692,140 yen to go." Ryoma glared at him. Why did he have to ruin his win by bring up how much yen he still have left to pay back?

"Come, Ore-Sama's driver is waiting. He will take you back home." He told him as they were packing up their racket.

" Tch. I can get home on my own."

"Don't be stubborn, Brat."

Ryoma thought about it. He was really tired now, and a ride was better than walking. But he didn't want to be beholden to Atobe even more. "it's not going to cost me 500 yen, is it?"

"It is at no charge. Be awed by Ore-Sama's generosity." Keigo preened, flicking his hair back.

"Yeah Yeah. You're all that is great. Let's go already."

* * *

Every weekend for the next month, the two played a match a night. So far, Keigo had won twice and he had won twice… " Kuso. This means the amount I owe went up by 1000 yen. I owe him more than it started out with. " Ryoma swore as he did the math in his head. Not that he would readily admit it, but looks forward to the matches. Not only was he improving his own skills, he was actually having fun. And during those times, he managed to forget about..._them._

Ryoma rolled over and " Mrrrrrrewoooow." Karupin screeched, then jumped off the bed, looking back with a glare in her eyes, and with toss of her head and a swish of her tail, she left the room, leaving Ryoma to himself. Ryoma blinked at the sight. That really reminded him of Atobe. The way Keigo would toss his head back, that light copper mane, with streaks of blonde and various hues of brown flipping out of his eyes or face, the way he flick his hair out of his eyes.. Those eyes.. orbs of sapphire blue that would darken to an almost black color when he's angry.. or lighten up when he's happy…._What the heck am I thinking?_

Hearing thunder in the distance, then a cackle of lightning that followed, he looked out his window. He frowned at the dark, angry clouds rolling bringing rain with it. His brow furrowed. He was supposed to be at the Street Courts in half an hour. They had agreed to meet on weekends at 7 pm, but now he can't go to the courts.

Not that he was afraid of thunder and lightning, but it was raining really hard. He could hear and see the big fat drops of rain crashing against his window, large rivulets running down, giving him a blurry look to the backyard. Plus, he was sure Atobe would not be there. God knows the Monkey King would never allow himself to be out in this and get himself wet, dirty and muddy. At least he hopes so.

Ryoma ate his dinner alone. Nanako was out and had called to say she couldn't make it home due to the rain and will be staying at her friend's house. His parents had gone to Osaka to visit his grandparents this morning. He had declined to go with them, since he was looking forward to a match with Atobe, but it seems with the rain, that is not going to be the case. His mother had called earlier and he assured her he was fine.

Looking out the kitchen window, Ryoma gasped when he saw another lightning strike. _Krrrpow!_ A bluish-yellow streak arc down and was gone in a flash. The lights in his house flickered a bit, but luckily did not go out. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already after 8 pm That one was really close, about where the street courts were at. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach. " I'm not worried. Stupid Monkey King won't go out in this. I'm sure he wouldn't."

* * *

Keigo sat on the bleacher, his head up, letting the rain pelt down on his face. He watched in fascination as another bolt of lightning strike down. Seems like they were getting closer and closer. He wondered what the hell he was doing out here in this torrential downpour. _Waiting for the brat. Who didn't even show up. How did Ore-Sama let him affect me this way. _It was true. He certainly would not have waited in the rain for anyone else. But since they started their game a month ago, he looked forward to their game and a chance to see Ryoma.

He liked the way Ryoma smirked. He liked the way Ryoma narrow those eyes when he's concentrating. The way the brat would smile, chuckle. The movement of his hand when he's frustrated. He even liked Ryoma's catchphrase " Mada Mada Dane" and oh Kami, he would never admit this to anyone, but he even liked it when Ryoma calls him " Monkey King." The sound of that voice and the way he says it...Atobe shivered and it wasn't due to the cold.

He had been here since before the rain started and had dismissed his driver already. He could have called his driver back to pick him up, but wanted to wait... _Stupid of me. _Keigo wasn't sure why he was still waiting. The last glance at his clock showed that it was after 8 already. He really should go home, but he didn't make a move to take out his phone.

_Did the rain stop? No.. I can still hear it falling to the ground. _Atobe opened his eyes and above him was an _orange umbrella_?

"Stupid Monkey King!!! What the hell are you doing out here!!" Ryoma screamed at Keigo. On a hunch and to calm the knot in his stomach, he had grabbed an umbrella and ran as fast as he could here, fell a few times as his feet slipped out from underneath him due to the wet ground. Once he was there, he was sure that Keigo wasn't here, until another strike of lightning briefly illuminated the courts, showing him a figure. A familiar figure. His heart about stop when he saw the older teen just sitting there, so still.

"Well, if you had come as promised, Ore-Sama would not have been sitting here, ahn?" Atobe ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back.

" Then you should have gone home!"

Yes, he should have, Keigo silently agreed. " Ore-Sama did not bring any of his phones." He pompously lied to Ryoma. He was not going to let the brat know that he was really being an idiot.

"Damn. I didn't bring mine either." Ryoma muttered, checking his pockets for his cell phone. " since you didn't bring your's, guess you can't call your driver either , huh?" Ryoma sighed forlornly. Great. Now they had to walk back home.

_Krrraackpow! _Ryoma jumped. That was really, really close. " Let's get going, Atobe."

_

* * *

_

Toweling his hair, Atobe walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of Nanjiroh's pajamas. He watched Ryoma play with his cat.. Kalpin or something on the floor of his room. " Ore-Sama is done." He announced.

"Hmmm. That was fast. Figured you for the type that would take hours in the bathroom." Ryoma quipped.

"Ore-Sama would not be so rude as to monopolize the bathroom to himself when he is a guest in another's home."

Ryoma gave a deadpanned look at Atobe. "Monopolize."

" Yes. It means to .."

" I know what it means.. Just only you would use a word like that."

"Ahh. You are stunned by Ore-Sama's magnificence vocabulary."

Another deadpanned stare. Ryoma wonder if anyone else has an ego the size of Keigo's. Really, the guy could just go on and on about himself.

" Whatever Monkey King. I'm gonna go shower now."

Atobe looked around the room. It was a nice room. It's about a quarter of the size of his room. A bed by the wall, a laptop sat on the desk opposite on the opposite wall, a bookshelf filled with books line the wall next to the laptop. The Himalayan cat curled up on the full size bed; His tennis bag lay on the floor, next to the desk; All in all, the room look very lived in and comfortable. A phone rang, and Atobe realized that it was one of his ringtone. Shit, he had forgotten he told Ryoma that he didn't bring his phone. Quickly getting it out of his bag , Atobe answered it.

" No. Don't bother, Yuujin. Inform Okaa-Sama and Otou-Sama that Ore-Sama is staying at a friend's." He flipped his phone shut and turned around to meet the amber gaze of Ryoma. Keigo fought the urge to squirm at having been caught in a lie. So being who he is , he placed his phone on the desk was he just quirked an eyebrow.

"That was rather quick, Echizen. Are you sure you are clean, ahn?"

"Clean enough." Ryoma gave a quick glance to the phone on his desk and back to Atobe. " So did you happen to pull that phone outta your ass?"

Keigo frowned at the language. " So crude Echizen. If you must know, Ore-Sama had forgotten his other phone, not this one."

" A phone's a phone. You could've called your driver to pick you up."

Keigo flicked his wrist to indicate the phone on the desk. "This phone is not to be used to call his driver. Ore-Sama has a phone for that, and that was the one that was forgotten."

Ryoma goggled at Keigo. "You have more than one phone?"

"But of course." He replied as if it was the most common thing in the world for everyone to have or carry more than one cell phone at a time.

Ryoma let it go. He didn't want to argue with Keigo. They had pretty much run from the Street Courts back to his house and his body aches from his earlier falls. He rubbed his wrist, wincing at the pain. Keigo zoomed in on the wince and then the wrist. His eyes widened. Ryoma's right wrist was swollen and his palm was a bit scratched up red looking. In two steps, he was before Ryoma. " What happened?"

" Eh? It's nothing."

" Do not lie to Ore-Sama."

" As if you're one to talk."

Keigo pursed his lips and gently took Ryoma's wrist. "We need to ice it. Stay here." He commanded and left the room. Ryoma stared bemusedly after him.

" Meow?" Ryoma looked down at Karupin rubbing himself against his leg. He reached down with his left hand to rub Karupin's head. " He's a weird one, Karupin." He told his cat with a slight smile on his face.

Keigo paused a bit at the smile Ryoma gave his cat, wishing it was him that smile was directed at.

" Ore-Sama has returned."

"Geez. You weren't gone that long. No need to announce yourself, Monkey King. " Ryoma shook his head at Atobe's pomp.

" Hmmph. Brat. Sit down." Atobe ordered , then sat next to him on the bed and place a ziplock filled with ice on his wrist. He hissed at the cold, but Atobe thought it was due to the pain. " Really, Echizen, are you a masochist? This is the second time Ore-Sama have seen your wrist hurt." Not waiting for an answer, he asked. " Do you have any pain reliever?"

"No." Ryoma told him with a flat stare.

" You're lying again."

Ryoma sighed and tried to get up, but Atobe stopped him. "Just tell Ore-Sama where it is."

"Bathroom, in the cabinet." Ryoma told him.

He rummaged through the cabinet, looking for some aspirin, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, any kind of pain reliever for Ryoma. The brat was really high maintenance. He twisted his lips wryly. The same could be said for him. "Ah, here it is." He took the bottle of pills, then went to the kitchen to get something for Ryoma to drink it with. Rolling his eyes at what was in there, he grabbed a couple cans of Grape Ponta.

Ryoma was tickling Karupin under her chin when Atobe walked in. He watched as Keigo uncapped the bottle of ibuprofen, then handed two of those brown pills and a can of his favorite soda to him. " Never thought you'd be the kind to do something nice." Ryoma said after he swallowed his pills.

" Don't get use to it , brat." Taking a drink from his own can, Keigo immediately started coughing.

" Gahh.. What .. How do you.. .. This stuff is disgusting, Echizen!" Atobe eyed his can with disgust.

" How could you drink this!"

Ryoma smirked and took a gulp of his soda. "I like it." Suddenly the powers went out and they were in the dark. Ryoma sighed and lay down on his bed. " Guess the lights went out."

Keigo stayed where he was , peering through the darkness in the room. It was really dark, but he could see the silhouette of the bed and Ryoma lying in it. "Where is Ore-Sama going to sleep?"

" The floor." Ryoma told him.

" Certainly not."

"Well, you could always go sleep on the couch…. What are you doing!" Ryoma shrieked when he felt a body next to him.

" Sleeping."

"Get off Monkey King." Ryoma tried to push Keigo out of bed with his hand , but it happened to be the one that he hurt and he hissed.

"See what you did now Echizen? You hurt your hand again. Ore-Sama is beginning to believe you really are a masochist."

Ryoma felt Keigo's large hand wrapped around his wrist, a thumb caressing it soothingly. His heart rate increased, feeling the warmth of Keigo's body next to him. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but that was a bad idea. The scent of Atobe caused a heat to start in his belly. The older teen smelled really nice, like grass and mint. Like his blanket. Wonder how he smelled like that even though he showered here. Pretty sure we don't have anything with this scent.

Keigo was having a similar problem. Bad idea to get into bed with Ryoma, but he was not going to sleep on the floor. Now he could feel the softness of the smaller teen next to him and the honey scent of Ryoma's hair tickled his nose, driving him wild. He released his grip on Ryoma's wrist and laid his arm on his side. Thunder rolled and the wind howled, rain still battering against the window. Ryoma shivered and Keigo's arm instinctively went around Ryoma, pulling him closer.

Lightning flashed and Ryoma caught a glimpse of Atobe staring at him. He could feel the palm of Keigo's hand at his lower back, his front pressing so close against Atobe. " umm, you don't have to hold me." He wanted to sound snarky, but it came out in a shy whisper instead.

Atobe leaned close and whispered. " Ore-Sama is very comfortable this way." The breathy whisper sent shivers along the column of Ryoma's spine. " See, you're cold." No, Ryoma thought, it wasn't because I am cold. How can I be cold when you're so near?

The hand at Ryoma's back moved up and down, like a parent comforting their child and somehow, if it was even possible, they were even closer together, the front of their body touching. Ryoma shifted his leg and his knee bumped something…hard. Ryoma froze. Keigo groaned.

Keigo groaned. The bump didn't hurt him, quite the opposite actually. Just the feel of Ryoma touching him there, even if it was an accident, was very arousing. Trying to take his mind away from his arousal, Atobe decided to ask Ryoma about that person that had made him cry.

* * *

Here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.

update 12/13/2009


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

THANK YOU : Lady Monozuki, Me , hippy101, ryoka-chan , HiKaRi-ChIbI, Zero-onE001 , Sara Blake , EchizenRyomaLover, secret25, Mirsama , Wonderingmoon , 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

_WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; POSSIBLE MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you. _

_Previously:_

_Lightning flashed and Ryoma caught a glimpse of Atobe staring at him. He could feel the palm of Keigo's hand at his lower back, his front pressing so close against Atobe. " umm, you don't have to hold me." He wanted to sound snarky, but it came out in a shy whisper instead._

_Atobe leaned close and whispered. " Ore-Sama is very comfortable this way." The breathy whisper sent shivers along the column of Ryoma's spine. " See, you're cold." No, Ryoma thought, it wasn't because I am cold. How can I be cold when you're so near?_

_The hand at Ryoma's back moved up and down, like a parent comforting their child and somehow, if it was even possible, they were even closer together, the front of their body touching. Ryoma shifted his leg and his knee bumped something…hard. Ryoma froze. Keigo groaned._

_Keigo groaned. The bump didn't hurt him, quite the opposite actually. Just the feel of Ryoma touching him there, even if it was an accident, was very arousing. Trying to take his mind away from his arousal, Atobe decided to ask Ryoma about that person that had made him cry._

* * *

"So what happened with you and Sanada? "

Ryoma pulled back in shock. "How..how did you .." He stuttered out, staring wide eyes into the darkness at the outline of Keigo's face.

"You talk in your sleep." Keigo drawled out and Ryoma blushed, thankful that it was dark so that Keigo could not see it. So Keigo knew about him and Sanada, but why had he not say anything. He would think the Monkey King would ask him about it sooner than this, since they have been playing their games for the past month.

"So?" Keigo prodded. He was curious and wanted to know, plus a little jealous, which he immediately squashed down that green monster.

"It's none of your business, Atobe."

" Of course it is. Ore-Sama was the one that found you beating up on the poor dirt, which you then got Ore-Sama's shirt dirty."

" Tch. Then you should have minded your own business!" Ryoma huffed out, still embarrassed that Keigo knew. Keigo ignored that. " Ore-Sama thought that he and Yuukimura are together."

" They are." Ryoma spat out.

"Ahh, so unrequited love, eh?"

Ryoma clenched his jaw. " Yeah, something like that."

" You should just forget about him, ahn? He and Yuukimura are an item. Last Ore-Sama saw them, they looked quite happy together. Don't be a brat and beat up yourself… Ooof." Keigo's breath left him as he h it the floor with a loud bang.

" What the he…"

"SHUT UP!" Ryoma yelled at Keigo. " You don't know anything! He said he loved me. ME! I loved him, ... But then.. he …just.. just left me." The last came out in a broken whisper. Ryoma curled up on the bed, biting his lips hard to try not to break down again in front of Keigo.

Keigo just sat here on his butt, staring up in shock. He just sat there, his mouth hanging open. He had thought that Ryoma had loved Sanada and was just heartbroken because Sanada had hooked up with Yuukimura, but from what Ryoma said, Sanada left Ryoma for Yuukimura. Shit, now he feels like an ass.

He got up and sat back down on the bed, placing his hand on Ryoma's head. _Soft._ "I'm sorry."

Ryoma peeked up at Keigo, his anger evaporated. " W..wh..did you _just apologize?" _The shock of that apology lessened his anger somewhat.

" Hmmph. Ore-Sama will not repeat it." Ryoma scooted back a bit, making room for Keigo to lay back down. Then he realized he could actually see Atobe. " The lights are back on."

" So it is."

Keigo didn't ask any more questions about Ryoma and Sanada. He felt it better to let it go. Seems like Ryoma may not be completely over Sanada yet.

The two lay side by side on their back, listening to the pouring rain, listening as it abated to fall in a gentle pitter-patter outside, the sound lulling them both to sleep.

* * *

"Oooooh, don't they look so cute together, dear."

" Seishounen's in a bed with a _guy ,_Rinko. That is not cute at all!"

" Pooh. You wouldn't be saying that if he was in bed with a girl. And I think they look absolutely adorable together. And Ryoma seems so much happier lately"

Nanjiroh couldn't argue that. But Rinko was right. Why couldn't his son be in bed with a girl. Then he could take out his camera and take pictures and ogle her.. " That hurts!" He rubbed the back of his head where his wife just clonked him.

" Then stop drooling and thinking pervy thoughts, Nanjiroh!" Rinko grabbed Nanjiroh and dragged him off, letting her son and his friend sleep. She and Nanjiroh had just gotten home and wanted to check up on Ryoma , only to find him and a handsome young man, entwined in each other's arms. She supposed she would have been alarmed if they were both naked, but it seems that they were still fully clothed and nothing happened. At least she hope nothing had happened, but then again…

"Love, you need to wipe your nose." Nanjiroh wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. Rinko ripped off a paper towel and wiped the thin trail of blood that had dripped down, and Nanjiroh laughed, turning her around and kissed her, grabbing her butt cheeks in the process. There was a reason why the two got along so well, even if others wonder how Rinko could put up with him and his perverted ways. What they don't know was that Rinko was also a bit perverted. Nanjiroh was just much more obvious about it.

* * *

Atobe woke first, slowly drifting into awareness, he moved to stretched, but then paused. There was something heavy on his chest, so he looked down and was met with a mop of unruly black hair, that had green tints through them.

_That's right. I spent the night at Ryoma's. Heh, the brat looks really small and innocent asleep like this._

He wanted to groan when Ryoma stirred and a hand trailed up his inner thigh, then rested so close to a certain part of him that had also _woken up. _He reached down and removed Ryoma's hand. If not, he would explode. The heat of that hand, so close there…

" mm, baka..key…kin…win.." Atobe twitched. Did the brat just call him a Monkey King in his dreams?! He's not sure to be insulted or a bit happy that the brat was dreaming about him. He'd go with happy. At least Ryoma wasn't calling out Sanada's name again. Ryoma was really broken up about it and he wondered how Sanada could let go of the smaller teen like this..… He released a breath. It's none of his business. _But you want it to be. You want Ryoma. _A traitorous voice in the back of his heads whispered.

Ryoma stirred, rubbing his face against his pillow. Which was much firmer than normal, well whatever, he was still tired and he wants to sleep some more, rubbing his face against his pillow again. " Echizen, do you mind?"

Ryoma's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped at the sight of those dark eyes looking at him, now that he was somewhat awake, he realized that the pillow he had been rubbing his face against was Keigo's chest.

"Ho? You two Seishounen finally awake." The two teens turned their head that the amused voice coming by the door.

" Oyaji!"

Keigo assessed the man. He was wearing a black monk type robe, opened at the chest, leaning against the wall, smirking at them. Ryoma certainly bears a resemblance to him. From the upward tilt of the eyes, those unique golden colors, though he thinks that Ryoma's was more vibrant and beautiful, he was more tan as well. The man's hair color was more of a dark brown than Ryoma's dark black, green ones.

"Come on you two, it's already after 10. No more of that business. " He leered when he said this causing the two to spring apart and blush, sitting up on the bed. " You're Kaa-san is making something to eat downstairs. Get up outta bed and go wash up." With that, Nanjiroh left the two, his laughter sounding through the halls.

Atobe sat at the kitchen table, resisting the urge to fidget under the gaze of Ryoma's mom. She had auburn hair, tied in a knot at the nape of her neck and sitting across from him, hands folded in her laps, just staring at him.

" So , are you one of my son's tennis friends?"

Keigo wondered if that was what he was , a tennis friend. He's never interacted much with Ryoma besides tennis. "Yes."

The woman narrowed her eyes, lips set in firm lines. " Not the one that had hurt him, I hope." She said a silky voice that reminded him oddly of Fuji. Which is bad. Very bad. He rushed to reassure her that he was not the one. " No. Ore-Sama was not the one."

The woman suddenly changed and she smiled." Oh that's good to hear. Oh, I better dump this out then." She stated, grabbing the pot of tea and the tea she already poured him to the sink. " I certainly don't want you getting sick or anything like that. " and she giggled. Keigo stared at the woman.

" I'll just make another pot of tea. I have green, Jasmine green, red tea, roobius tea.. Which would you like to drink, Keigo-kun."

" Ah, Ore-Sama likes Ponta." He blurted out and wanted to grimace. That stuff was absolutely disgusting, but unopened canned drinks were much safer, right?

" Oh we have plenty of those. I'll get it for you."

Atobe stood up quickly. "No need, Echizen-san. Ore-Sama could do that. You have been on your feet making this meal, so allow Ore-Sama." Even if he unopened cans are much safer, you can't be too safe, right?

Rinko giggled. " You are very polite, Keigo-kun."

Ryoma walked into the kitchen after his shower and gaped at the sight of his mother… _his mother _giggling like a teen with Keigo. " Ryoma-kun. Come on , now that you're here, we can eat. You're father already ate and is at the back, ringing the bell. I'll get your plate ready." His mother turned around and started to prepare him a dish.

"Hai." Then he saw Keigo holding a can of Grape Ponta. " Eh, Monkey King. Thought you didn't lik…mmmeph.." A hand reached across the table to clamp his mouth shut.

"Hmm, Ryoma-kun. Did you say something?" His mom turned around and quick as lightning, Keigo's hand snaked back to his side of the table.

"Yes… I was wondering why he's drinking my Ponta."

" Ryoma! Do not be rude to your guest!" She admonished, waving a spatula around.

" But he doesn't like.."

Keigo cut in loudly at that. " Echizen. You _know _this is my favorite." Keigo narrowed his eyes. _Play along, Echizen._

Ryoma's eyes glinted. He doesn't know what's going on or why Keigo suddenly liked Ponta, but he's not going to lose this opportunity. "Halve it."

Keigo immediately knew what Ryoma wanted. " _No." _Atobe hissed.

"Okaa-san.."

" 10,000." Keigo hissed out again.

"20,000." Ryoma calmly said.

"15,000 and that's final." Ryoma scratched his cheek, smiling wickedly, then turn around to his mom.

" Fine. 20,000."

When Rinko placed the lunch oh the table, he made sure to watch Ryoma taste at least all of them before eating. After all, Ryoma's mom wouldn't put anything weird for her son to eat.. would she?

" So why?" Indicating the grape ponta sitting there by Atobe with his hand.

"No reason."

Ryoma let it go. Who knows what goes on the Monkey King's head.

* * *

Ryoma and Keigo faced each other across the courts that was located at the back of the shrine where Nanjiroh was lazing about, reading his magazines. Well, he wasn't reading it now, busy watching his son and Keigo playing.

Nanjiroh watched Ryoma leap sideway, arms and legs loose in front of him, then returned the ball that Keigo had smashed to the right side of the courts. He crossed his arms and ran his tongue along his upper teeth. His could tell his son was having fun. Very unlike the boy that wakes up with red and swollen eyes a month ago. Nanjiroh rolled his eyes when Keigo splayed his hand across his face. Kids these days. So dramatic.

" Ore-Sama can see your dead angle, Echizen. You will lose."

"Mada Mada, Monkey King."

Ryoma served the ball with his Twist Serve, of course.

Keigo had seen it enough times in the last month to know where the ball will land and spin up to. Keigo returned it with a fore-hand smash, returned it to Ryoma's far right side. Ryoma smirked and used his Split Step to get there, but didn't make it in time. The ball bounced and he missed returning it.

Inwardly, Ryoma wrinkled his nose at having missed that shot, but his outward appearance shows no change. He just glanced at Atobe and got a ball out of his pocket and served again to continue the game.

Atobe leaned back, almost parallel to the ground, quickly reversing his grip on the racket. " Viking Horn." And Ryoma returned it with his own Viking Horn backward hit.

_**THWACK!**_

_**SMASH!**_

_**HUFF! HUFF!**_

_**WHOOSH!**_

" Jack Knife." Keigo gripped the racket with both his hand and whoosh, the green ball sailed high into the air. Ryoma jumped up and got ready to smash it back down. Keigo smirked, and was about to use the Higuma Otoshi to return it, but suddenly, in the air, Ryoma turned himself and hit a drop shot, then landed in a crouch.

" Mada Mada Dane, Monkey King." Ryoma smirked over "And another 500 back for me, plus the 20,000 earlier. I'm getting ahead."

Keigo tossed his head back." Heh. Good game, Echizen." Ryoma nodded and glance away from Keigo. The toss of Atobe's head just had him recalling what he had thought about it last night.

Nanjiroh's smiled a wide smile, white teeth gleaming against his tan skin at the way Ryoma just acted. _Oh, interesting._

* * *

Another month pass, with tournaments and practices, things were busy for the Keigo and Ryoma and they'd only meet about 2-3 times a month. Seigaku won the District Preliminaries, then the Tokyo Prefectural.

"Ochibi! That was awesome!"

" Hai, Echizen. Good game. A very good game." Momo complimented him and tugged him into a choke hold, knuckling Ryoma on the head.

"It certainly was, Echizen. How's that wrist of yours? Are you taking care of it?" Oishi fretted.

Ryoma wanted to roll his eyes, but kept up a neutral face, since he knew Oishi was just worrying about him, but It's been two months already. " Hai, Oishi-senpai." Ryoma nodded. That Monday after the storm, he had come to school with his right wrist in bandages.

Flashback:

"Echizen! You're right hand is bandaged again. What happened this time?" The mother hen of Seigaku High inquired in concern, fretting over Ryoma.

Ryoma examined his hand. " Hmm. I fell."

" Again, Echizen?" Fuji asked. This was the second time in a month that this has happened. Ryoma was not clumsy, so Fuji find it hard to believe that he fell a second time. There's got to be more to it.

" Hai." Ryoma shrugged. It was not really a lie. This time, he did fall. "It's my right hand, so I can still play."

Flashback End:

" Let's get change and get some burgers. Kikumaru-senpai will be paying." Momo said with a grin to Kikumaru.

" What!"

Ryoma pushed Momo off him. "Can't today."

The Seigaku Regulars watch Ryoma walks off with a bounce in his steps, and they could almost see what appears to be a smile tugging at his lips. They were shocked. Their brat had just refused an offer to eat burgers.

" Hmm, Tezuka. Echizen seems to be in a good mood, ne?" Tezuka nodded. " Yes, his game has been improving quite a bit as well."

"Hey, Momo. Let's follow Ochibi after this." Kikumaru whispered to his dark haired friend and Momo grinned mischievously. Inui popped up and pushed his glasses up, startling the two. " Wahh, Inui. Don't scare us like that."

" Yeah, Inui-senpai, you shouldn't. You just shouldn't." Momo echoed.

" Follow Echizen. A good idea. He has improved by 8.35 % in the past month, power, speed, reflexed have all improved."

Fuji smiled in Tezuka's direction at hearing this. _Let's follow Echizen._

Tezuka minutely shook his head. _No._

Fuji raised an eyebrow. _Yes._

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. _Absolutely Not!_

Fuji opened his blue eyes. Tezuka's shoulder slumped. He lost the argument. Fuji closed his eyes and smiled again.

* * *

In the end, besides Kawamura, who had to help out at his dad's Sushi shop the rest,the Seigaku players ended up following Ryoma as he meandered around town. Stopping by a tennis store, but walking out with nothing. He bought some Grape Ponta from a vending machine and just lingered on the sidewalk, drinking it. So far, he had not done anything interesting at all.

"Oishi! Ochibi's not doing anything. So why didn't he get burgers with us, nya? Kikumaru whined.

" Shh, Eiji. Echizen will hear us." Oishi hushed his friend.

"Come on senpai. Echizen's moving again!" Momo pointed the the team made started to follow again.

* * *

Ryoma walked on, unaware that his senpai were following him. He had eagerly walked out of school when he got a text from Keigo , saying that he would not be able to meet that day, but will meet him at his house tomorrow afternoon instead. He crushed the feeling of disappointment that came after he read the text, opting to walk off his restlessness instead of going straight home.

His feet took him the the park, the one that he had lost control of himself that day. He still wonder if it was a good thing that Keigo had found him like that. His stomach gave a soft growl, reminding him he hasn't even eaten yet. If he'd known Keigo would cancel on him, he would have taken Momo-senpai's offer to go for burgers. Well, he wasn't that far away from the shopping district, so maybe he'd grab something to eat there. Walking faster he rounded a corner and ran into something hard.

Ryoma looked up and was about to apologize...." Echizen." Ryoma froze. He knew that voice... _Sanada._

_Keep it together, Ryoma. _

Keeping his face apathetic, he coolly acknowledged his ex. " Sanada-san."

Sanada gaze down at Ryoma and opened his mouth to say something, but another voice interrupted him.

" Genichirou, why did you stop?.. Oh, Echizen." Yuukimura smiled congenially at Ryoma. " How are you doing?" The feminine captain asked him.

" Fine." Ryoma told him, then turned around to walk away, except, not more than 5 feet away were his senpai-tachi. Ryoma blinked. _Were they following him?_

Fuji strode casually strode forward, his arm looped around Tezuka, dragging Tezuka along with him. " Saa, Echizen, what a coincidence bumping into you here. We were going to get something to eat, but didn't you have plans?"

" Canceled."

" Well, then perhaps you would like to come along with us now for dinner. Tezuka will pay for your meal." Fuji offered and Tezuka just nodded.

"Whoa, really, Tezuka-buchou?" Momo exclaimed excitedly, only to have Tezuka gave him a look. " Hahah. Guess not." Then he turned to Kikumaru. " You'll pay for me right, Kikumaru-senpai?"

" Of course, nya. Right, Oishi?" Oishi gave a sickly grin. What Kikumaru meant was that he, Oishi, was going to pay.

"Alright!" Momo punched the air, and before Ryoma knew it, Fuji had taken his arm and was steering him quite forcibly to a Ramen-ya shop, and for some reason Yuukimura and Sanada were coming along. _Great. I should have just gone straight home._

* * *

_So was anyone surprise at the ex-boyfriend? _

Updated 12/16/2009


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

THANK YOU:

Mirsama , hippy101 , Me , HiKaRi-ChIbI , Sara Blake , secret25 , 17 , Lady Monozuki, EchizenRyomaLover

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

_WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; POSSIBLE MPREG** (no guarantees, depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you. _

* * *

_Previously…. Before Ryoma knew it, Fuji had taken his arm and was steering him quite forcibly to a Ramen-ya shop, and for some reason Yuukimura and Sanada were coming along. Great. I should have just gone straight home._

He really should have gone back home. The Ramen-ya shop. The place of his and Sanada's first date, sort of. Sanada had asked him for a date after he treated him to ramen here.

If the group was aware of how awkward Ryoma felt, they gave no indication to it. He sat right across from Sanada with Yuukimura to his right and Fuji to his left at the large table they got to fit all nine of them, waiting for their orders of Ramen to come.

He knew Sanada was staring at him because every now and then, he would feel his Ex's eyes on him, and when he looked that way, Sanada would quickly glance away. The two thought no one had noticed, but Yuukimura certainly did, and his eyes narrowed.

"So Echizen, where were you going to that you rushed out so fast after practice?"

Ryoma glanced at Momoshiro, giving his bored reply. "No where, Momo-senpai."

"Nya, Ochibi. You said your plans were canceled when Fujiko asked, so that means you had something to do right?"

"Yeah, Echizen. Kikumaru-senpai is right. He is."Momo chimed in, nodding his head up and down a few times for good measure.

Kikumaru was excited now. "Ohhh, Ochibi, was it a date? Was it!?"

Ryoma fought down a blush, but it didn't work. It really wasn't a _date. _Just him and Keigo playing tennis where his court in the back was at. His father was most likely going to be there, egging on Keigo to beat his son, as usual.

Fuji smiled Ryoma's way. Ryoma did not like that smile. " Saa, Echizen. Is that true?"

"No." _As if I want a date with the Monkey King! _His phone rang and he quickly read the message sent and texted back, not noticing that his eyes had lighten up as he read his message and a small smile graced his lips.

"Sorry senpai. Have to go." Grabbing his pack, Ryoma rushed out of the Ramen shop as their food came.

Everyone stared at the seat the Ryoma just vacated. "Hmm, seems Ryoma was quite eager, neh, Fuji." Yuukimura commented. Sanada too stared at the vacant seat and a cold seed of jealousy started to worm its way into his heart.

"Alright , since Echizen's not here. His ramen is mine." Momo exclaimed taking Ryoma's ramen.

"Wahhh, no way Momo. It's mine, nya." Kikumaru pouted, trying to take some of Ryoma's ramen as well.

Oishi saw that they were getting a few looks from the other patrons. " Eiji! Momo! Behave yourselves." But the weren't listening to him. They were busy tugging the bowl of ramen back and forth between them. Unfortunately, with a last tug, the bowl slipped of their grasp, flew up in the air and landed on top of Kaidoh's head, dripping broth and noodle onto him and down his shirt.

" Hot! Hot!" Kaidoh danced around, then glared at Momoshiro. " Fuzzy Peach Head idiot!" He growled, picking Momoshiro up by the shirt.

" Enough!" Tezuka ordered. He said it quietly, but you could hear the anger behind it clearly. " Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro! 100 laps around the block. NOW!" Not wanting to anger their captain anymore, the three scrambled out of there as fast as they can.

"My, Fuji, your team mates are certainly... rowdy." Yuukimura commented, watching the antics of the Seigaku's players.

" Yes, never a dull moment." Fuji smiled back. Nope , not a one.

The onlookers laughed good naturedly at the antics. Some just shaking their heads. Teens these days.

* * *

Ryoma realized he was running when he felt his lung burn and slowed to a stop right in front of his house. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he went inside.

" Oi, brat. What took you so long, ahn? You have made Ore-Sama wait. _Again." _Keigo snootily looked down his nose at Ryoma, who was not even intimidated by that stare.

" Don't take that tone with me, Monkey King. You were the one that had canceled." He glared right back.

"A matter came up, but it was quickly resolved."

"Excuses Monkey King. Admit it, you just didn't want to lose to me again, so you were gathering up your courage just to come face me." Ryoma gave Keigo one of his smirk and side long glance to irritate the Hyoutei captain.

" Bring it on, Echizen. Ore-Sama will win this one and add 1000 back into what you owe." Arrogance and confidence in his tone.

And true to his word, Keigo won the game 6-4.

Keigo smirked at Ryoma, rubbing salt on the wound. " What happened to winning, eh, was quite horrible play on your part."

" He's right, Seishounen." Nanjiroh agreed. He had watched the match and at first Ryoma played well, but seem to lost energy halfway through.

" It's because I haven't had dinner yet and was starving." Ryoma rebutted, taking another bite of his rice and curry.

" A true man would have overcome his hunger and played through it, winning in the end. " Keigo sagely told Ryoma and Nanjiroh nodded his head, which made Ryoma just want to smack both of them.

" He's got you there, son." Ryoma glared at his father. So did not need the old man to start siding with the egomaniac.

" So uncute, Seishounen" Nanjiroh teased his son.

"Quite uncute." Atobe nodded his head this time. Ryoma glared harder at the two. What were they? Twins?

Truthfully, Keigo thinks that Ryoma look quite adorable, glaring like that. And that pout, sticking his pink plump lips out, so kissable._ Better not think like that. Echizen is still hung up over Sanada._

"Alright, you boys finish up and I'll go lay down a futon in Ryoma's room for you, Keigo-kun." Nanjiroh said and left, leaving Ryoma to stare at Keigo.

" You're staying the night?" Keigo nodded.

"Why?"

" Could Ore-Sama not stay overnight at a friend's place?"

" Just didn't figure you the type to sleep on the floor."

* * *

" You're not sleeping in bed with me, Monkey King . Get off!" Ryoma knew it. He just did. The stupid Monkey King Keigo. After they had turned in for bed, Atobe had tossed and turned on the floor for only minutes, then he got on the bed.

" No. The floor is too hard. You sleep down there." Keigo complained. He thought he could sleep on the floor, but it just wasn't very comfortable.

" No way, this is _my _room. And you were the one that wanted to stay over." He pushed Keigo, but the the body refused to budge and an arm snaked around him.

_**Tha-dump. Tha-dump.**_ Ryoma's heart was suddenly racing again, feeling Atobe so close to him. _That scent again. Fresh grass and mint.I think this is becoming my favorite smell._

_**Tha-dump. Tha-dump. **_Keigo could feel his heart hammering. Maybe he shouldn't have done this, holding Ryoma like this, so close to him. Ryoma squirmed against him, causing him to tighten his hold on Ryoma. "Stop squirming."

" Then let go of me."

"No, you're just going to push Ore-Sama again and hurt his beautiful self."

"You're so vain." Ryoma tilted his head up and licked his lips. Keigo was so close to him, his lips just a hairbreadth away from his own. Keigo's eyes staring into his. Did Atobe's eyes suddenly get darker or is it just him. Then Keigo's back was to him.

_What happened? I thought he was going to kiss me and now I'm staring at his back. _Ryoma pouted. He really didn't want to kiss Keigo, did he? _Yes, yes you did. _

Atobe stared at the wall. If he had not rolled over, he would have given in and kiss Ryoma. No, more than kiss. Ravish him. He bit a finger to keep from groaning when his cock twitch.

" So what really made you come over for the night, Atobe?" Ryoma asked the lavendar clad back.

"No reason."

" What happened earlier that you had to cancel?"

" Ore-Sama has a few minor business that he had to take care of." Atobe confessed.

" Business? You're what? 16 , 17?"

" If you must know, Ore-Sama will turn 17 on October 4th of this year. It is not unusual for an Atobe to start handling their own business and a small part of the Atobe Corporation. Ore-Sama has been doing so since Ore-Sama turned 13."

"Oh, what kind of things do you do?" Ryoma asked curiously.

" Besides running smaller department of Atobe Corp?"

" There's more?" Ryoma asked incredulously.

Keigo looked back a moment, smirking his usual smirk over at Ryoma." Ore-Sama did say that he ran some of his own businesses."

" So, what other kind of things, then?" Ryoma ignored the smirk. He really wanted to know.

" There's a small patisserie that Ore-Sama is co-owner of, perhaps you have gone there? Fraise?

"Nope. Never heard of it." _What the heck is a Fraise?_

Of course Keigo rolled his eyes at this. " Why is Ore-Sama not surprised? A brat like you would not appreciate the finer taste of things."

He continued to ignore Keigo's smirk and now the eye rolls. "So there was problem at this place?"

"You're much more talkative than usual, Echizen." There went an eyebrow and Ryoma ignored that too.

" Heh. Just curious. Don't get use to it, Monkey King."

Ryoma poked Keigo in the back. He wanted to know what happened. One moment, Keigo had to cancel , then a few hours later he un-cancel. Was it going to be like him and Sanada all over again? _Of course not, Sanada and I were a couple, and Atobe and I are not. So it's not going to be like that._

Keigo weighed his decision whether to tell Ryoma or not about what he did that afternoon.

"You may accompany Ore-Sama tomorrow, if you want to know."

" Fine. So what else?"

"The Street Courts is another."

" The one we play at?" Keigo nodded.

Keigo seemed to pause and Ryoma heard him exhale a large breath and he turned around. " That was Ore-Sama's third project."

Ryoma shook his head to clear it . " You're saying the Street Courts is yours?"

Keigo shrugged. " More or less. Ore-Sama bought the land and had contractor built it there."

" I don't get it.. I mean.. then why is it called the Street Courts and not Atobe Courts or something like that?"

Keigo shrugged again, but this time a slight blush was on his face. " No reason." Ryoma stared in disbelief. Was this really Atobe? The Monkey King that go on and on and on about himself all the time, every chance he gets? He's built a tennis court and didn't even have it named after him, and not gloating about it? Not charging fees to play on it?

"But it was just expanded again recently, adding another court, and there's some crew out there to build a public showers for the players, that is your doing?"

Keigo nodded again.

"But you have school and tennis practices, right. How do you find the time?"

"That is because Ore-Sama is …."

" Monkey King, if you say magnificent, I'm gonna kick you off." Ryoma interrupted Atobe.

"Hmmph, Brat. Admit that you're impressed by Ore-Sama."

" Tch. As if."

"So,now it is Ore-Sama's turn. What did you today?

" Went to lunch with some of the senpai-tachi.. Oh and Sanada and Yuukimura."

" What?"

"He was with Yuukimura.. then we all went for Ramen, well the senpai-tachi was there too." Ryoma wasn't sure why he told Atobe that he saw Sanada earlier.

"Ore-Sama wouldn't think that Fuji would take too kindly to someone who had hurt their '_ Baby's' _heart."

"Well, the senpai-tachi doesn't know about us." Ryoma admitted. Now Keigo was confused. How long were Sanada and Ryoma, and why didn't his friends know about them?

And now he was curious. "Echizen, how long were the two of you together. Ore-Sama would think that you would want your friends to know, neh?"

Ryoma bit his lips and placed a hand over his chest, pressing it down a bit, to quell the ache that rose up from Keigo's question. He really thought he was over it. He rarely thought about Sanada in the past several weeks, so why is the ache still there?

"Five, almost 6 months. We broke up just after school started again this April. The reason no one knew was because Sanada didn't want anyone to know. Said that he wasn't comfortable with ' Coming Out' just yet. But as you can see, he wasn't uncomfortable telling and showing people when he's together with Yuukimura." Ryoma bitterly told Atobe. " I was a fool to believe him."

" No. Sanada's the fool." And Atobe couldn't help it anymore, he kissed Ryoma. Ryoma hesitated a moment, then opened his mouth and twined his fingers through Atobe's hair. Atobe slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss between them.

Several minutes went by as their tongues clashed and danced around together before they both slowly pulled apart, saliva trailing between their mouths. Ryoma licked his lips, still tasting Atobe on him.

Atobe find that he liked the taste of Ryoma's lips. Sweet like honey. He lay there just staring at Ryoma staring at him. Neither of them were making any further moves, until Atobe sat up. " Where are you going?"

" The futon." Atobe answered Ryoma. If he stayed in the bed with Ryoma any longer, his self control would give out.

" You said you were not comfortable down there."

" It's better this way."

" Just stay on the bed, Atobe. You're already here." Ryoma touched his back and Atobe jerked as if he was burned.

" Ore-Sama cannot guarantee your virtue if.." He growled.

Ryoma spluttered. " My.. my virtue! Hahaha." he laughed, then smiled a bittersweet smile. " well, Atobe, you don't' have to worry about that. It's gone."

" So you and Sanada.." Atobe trailed off, not sure how to phrase that. He had wondered several times how far the two had gone in their relationship and now he knows. No wonder Ryoma was so hurt. Not only had Sanada never let it be revealed that they were together, but they were in a really intimate relationship too.

" Have sex. You can say it, Monkey King. So you see, no virtue for you to protect." Ryoma drawled, his eyes had a far away look, a bitter twist to his lips. " It was only once, well three times, but you know, just one night... actually right before he, we broke up."

Keigo 's eyes were wide, then it narrowed, and his fists clenched. He really wants to punch him now, hurting Ryoma this way. He calmed himself.

"Even so, it does not mean that Ore-Sama is going to take advantage of this situation. It seems that you still have lingering feelings for Sanada, Ore-Sama will not be the rebound boyfriend, so we will not be making love until you are over him."

"................" Silence.

"!" Ryoma laughed again and Atobe turned around to glare at him, but his gaze went soft, seeing Ryoma so happy, even if the brat was laughing at him. Plus he likes the way it sounds.

" That was really archaic, Atobe." Ryoma said, once his laughter calmed down. " And who'd say we'd be doing that, anyways?"

" Why, isn't obvious, Brat? You are with alone in a room with the great, handsome sexy Ore-Sama , so it is understandable that you may not be able to control yourself..."

"You're the one that couldn't control yourself." Ryoma rolled his eyes. It seems Atobe was ignoring him.

" We are now officially dating." Keigo arrogantly announced.

* * *

UPDATED 12/21/2009

Working on Fall into Love. Hope to get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday.

Wow, Keigo is arrogant, isn't he? Just announcing that they are dating without even asking. Wonder how Ryoma is going to , gotta think about that, so I guess we will all know in the next chapter.........well, thanks all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO :

Memedis , secret25 , Kazeshi2 ,tvsk75 , rozardoll. , misaki , hippy101 , Ash of Mine ,. Mirsama , HKPOTLCDCGSNSOHHCSAFAN , Me , EchizenRyomaLover , bunnykim89 , xxSnowxxAngelxx , HiKaRi-ChIbI yang003, Priscila Cullen 1410 for your reviews!! And thanks to all who have read. Remember to check out Memedis " Royal Turbulence" It really is an fun to read fan-fic.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_** MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_Previously: "!" Ryoma laughed again and Atobe turned around to glare at him, but his gaze went soft, seeing Ryoma so happy, even if the brat was laughing at him. Plus he likes the way it sounds._

" _That was really archaic, Atobe." Ryoma said, once his laughter calmed down. " And who'd say we'd be doing that, anyways?"_

" _Why, isn't obvious, Brat? You are with alone in a room with the great, handsome sexy Ore-Sama , so it is understandable that you may not be able to control yourself..."_

"_You're the one that couldn't control yourself." Ryoma rolled his eyes. It seems Atobe was ignoring him._

" _We are now officially dating." Keigo arrogantly announced._

Ryoma spewed a mouth full of his rice porridge straight across the table and onto his father's face shocked face, then started coughing and hacking, since whatever he didn't just spit at his father went down the wrong tube.

"Oh, Ryoma. Are you alright?" His mother's concerned voice asked him, but he ignored her.

His father glared at him across the way, disgust on his face. " What the hell! Seishounen is that any way to act in front of your new boyfriend? Quite uncool."

." Nanjiroh, watch your language." Rinko reprimanded him.

Ryoma wiped his mouth with a napkin and glared at his father, then Atobe. They were just sitting there eating breakfast when that crazy Monkey King had asked his dad for permission in courting him. He really didn't think Atobe would do this. Last night after Keigo had announced they would date, and Ryoma had refused. He told Atobe the only way he'd dated him was if he ask Nanjiroh for permission to court him.. Keigo had went silent and Ryoma thought he had let it go, feeling a pang in his heart that that, and now Atobe had just...

" Oh my. I think this is wonderful, Ryoma." He looked at his mother like she was crazy; gushing about how gorgeous a pair they make.

"Ah, Nanjiroh-san, Ore-Sama takes it that you are giving your permission for Ore-Sama and Echizen to date."

Nanjiroh looked between the two, hesitating. Not that he doesn't like Atobe or is against same sex relationship, but this was his son..

" Of course we are, Keigo-kun!" Rinko gush out again, and Nanjiroh sighed, his eyes locked on Atobe's.

" Yes, you have our permission to court Ryoma." He said, his tone formal, but his eyes were hard granite. _Hurt my son, and you're dead meat._

Keigo acknowledged the silent threat with a nod of his head.

" Wait. Wait. What about me? Don't I have a say in this?" Three unanimous "NO!" answered him.

* * *

" So where are we going, Atobe?"

"Somewhere." was the response. " And you should call Ore-Sama in an endearing manner instead of ' Atobe'. After all, it has been decided. We are dating."

" How about I call you Monkey King, if you want an endearing name so much."

" Brat!" But Keigo's tone wasn't really scolding, more.. affectionate, Ryoma thought.

Ryoma huffed and looked out the front, though not really paying attention to anything. They've been on the road for about an half an hour now, but the Monkey King would not say where it is he was taking them. He said he'd show Ryoma what he was doing yesterday but refused to say what it is or where it is. Ryoma gave a glance at Atobe's profile. He still could not believe that this was Keigo.

After that episode during breakfast, Keigo had disappeared for a bit, then had came back, dressed in a pair jeans, a scruffy light jacket over a blue work shirt, boots, and a baseball cap. He had almost not recognize Keigo, until the older teen gave tossed his capped head back and looked down his nose at Ryoma. " And just what are you looking at, ahn?"

Before he could get over his shock, Keigo had already steered him into a car and they were on the road. The second shock, after his first one sort of wore off, was that Keigo; the same Keigo who has a designated phone just to call his driver, was the one that was doing the _driving._

That's not even as shocking as to what he was driving. Keigo was not driving some fancy, shmancy foreign sports car that cost so much, it could feed a third world country, but a truck. Not a big fancy truck_, just a truck. A normal one._ The inside was clean, with a couple of bottled water in the cup holder for them, a radio and a cd player. All in all, very normal. Ryoma briefly held the thought that some alien creature had taken over Keigo's body if not for his snooty demeanor earlier. No one could pull that off quite like Keigo.

xxx

Keigo drove, keeping his eyes on the road, glancing every now and then at Ryoma. Last night, he did say he didn't want to be the rebound boyfriend, but he did want to be Ryoma's boyfriend, so he had announced in his way that they would be dating. He loved the look on Ryoma's face this morning when he had actually asked Nanjiroh to date him. He certainly wasn't above doing so, even if others might think it. And besides, he did say they will be dating, so they will. Hmm , now how to get Ryoma to forget about Sanada.

Pfft. That Sanada, hurting Ryoma like that. How could he hurt such a cute and adorable Ryoma. Who's voice is soft and feminine, eyes a golden amber color, like fine whiskey. Hair so soft and silky, better than any silk sheets he's ever slept on..

" Oi!"

.... body so lithe, it reminds him of a sleek cat...

" MONKEY KING!"

Keigo started, jerking at the wheel, causing them to go in onto the incoming lane. The car honked and yelled out obscenities, and Keigo got his bearing back, jerking the wheel back into his lane.

" Sheesh, Monkey King. What the hell! Were you trying to kill us?" Ryoma screamed at him, clutching the car handle, his knuckles white. "I knew it, you really can't drive, can you?"

Offended, Keigo sniffed and lifted his nose. " Ore-Sama is a superb driver."

" R..right. Tell that to someone that you were not about to kill off." Ryoma had never been that scared in a while. Keigo had been driving just fine, until it seemed that his mind had started to wander off. He was about to crash into the car in front of them and even when he tried to get Keigo's attention, it wasn't working. Then he had yelled out ' Monkey King' and Keigo swerved. They had really came that close to a head on collision. He took a few breath to calm down.

About another fifteen minutes into the drive, Keigo pulled into a driveway that led up to a large Victorian style house. There was a large " Construction at Work" sign and Ryoma looked around curiously, there were men and crew workers around the north side of the house, walking back and forth, hammering and pounding things. Atobe kept driving, going around and parked at the other end of the building.

" Is this another one of your project, Atobe?" Ryoma asked. He had calmed down somewhat now and could at least stop clutching at the door handle for dear life.

Before Keigo could answer, there were some shrill yells of ' Atobe-san' Atobe-san!" and Ryoma looked to his right to see a group of children running their way, a harried looking man running after them. Ryoma didn't think that Keigo could give him any shock for the day, but he did. Instead of glaring at the children, or running away, or looking disgusted that children were clinging to his legs and arm, he crouched down and started ruffling a few heads. _What the hell? Maybe that almost accident changed him? Nah, couldn't be. He was fine afterwards, had just kept on driving like he almost hadn't killed the both of us. Aliens. Gotta be it._

Now Ryoma was sure that an alien or some kind of attitude changing lifeform has indeed invaded Keigo's body and is using it as it's own. A dark haired boy about 5 noticed Ryoma there and pointed to him. " Ne, ne, Atobe-san. Is that your girlfriend?"

Ryoma glared at the kid and Atobe laughed. " No." At that one word, Ryoma's heart dropped down to his stomach. _Not that I want him to say anything in front of children, but still…_

" He's my _boyfriend. _Ryoma's a boy, Seiji." Keigo ruffled the kids' hair again, got up and pulled Ryoma close to him, pecking him on the cheek. For some unknown reason, Ryoma's heart soared.

"Baka! You shouldn't say stuff like that in front of the children." Keigo gave Ryoma an amused look and Ryoma realized how that could have sounded. He sounded like his mother , when she scolds his dad for saying perverted things. He sounded like he was scolding his husband. He pulled away from Atobe, blushing.

The harried looking man laugh as well and introduced himself. " Yo! I'm Taka Tomohoma. Nice to finally meet you, Echizen-san. Atobe here often speaks of you." He laughed harder when Atobe glared at him.

"Ooohhhh." The children oohed, peering up at Ryoma with wide eyes. " He doesw lookw thlike a fwairy." A little girl of about three whispered, with a lisp. " yeah, Miaka, he does. And his eyes are like gold. It's pretty." Another child said. " Yep, just like Atobe-san said." They all nodded.

Ryoma stared at the children, blinked, then looked at Atobe, who had a look of shock on his face. _Good. Glad __I'm not the only one going through it today._

xxx

Keigo wanted to sink to the floor in mortification.

"Where.. where did you hear that. Ore-Sama has not said anything like that at all!" he protested.

The little girl nodded her head. " Ywwes. Atobe-swasn told Tomo-chan. We hwered." The rest nodded with her.

Taka laughed again. " Well, it's true Atobe. You did say these things. I believe your exact words were " Gorgeous hair, soft and smells like honey, with dark green tints that reminds you of an earth fairy…Ahhh." Taka bent and clutch his chin. " You kicked me, Atobe."

" Hmph. Ore-Sama would never do such a lowly thing as to kick you." Ryoma twitched. Now he really wished that some parasitic alien form had taken over, but it seems that is not the case. Keigo is still Keigo

Keigo glared at his Taka. He had certainly said that, but the man did not need to repeat it , especially in front of Ryoma. He wondered if this was a good idea to show Ryoma this. Too late now, anyways.

" Come Ryoma, children. Let's go inside and leave the idiot here."

* * *

Taka gave Ryoma a tour of the place, showing him the rooms, library, kitchen and so on. The children were taken by an older woman for nap time and Atobe had gone off somewhere a bit ago, leaving him with Taka.

"This is a very nice place, Taka-san. It's an orphanage, isn't it?"

Taka nodded. " Yes, there are about 30 children in all. Our youngest one is a little boy of about 5 months, whose parents had died in a car crash before he was born, but luckily the doctors were able to save him. Our oldest is Akira, now 15, and he helps out around the place after school. As you can see when you drove in, the place is under reparations. In fact, we just acquired this place a few months ago, thanks to Atobe."

" Atobe." Ryoma flatly stated.

Taka chuckled. " Yes, Atobe. I know it is kind of hard to believe, but Atobe has been a tremendous help. We were losing funding and the place that we were in before was getting quite crowded. We were strapped for funds and we had to turn away children in need, since we don't have the room or any means to feed them much. A year ago, Akira ran away, looking for a job to help out, but that didn't work out too well, since he ran into the wrong crowd and assorted to pick pocketing and stealing. Guess who he tried to steal from."

" Tch. He tried to steal from Atobe didn't he?" Taka nodded happily. " Atobe returned Akira to us, then started to help out financially and then just a few months ago, he moved some of us here."

"Shou, my lover is still at the other place with the other children."

Ryoma nodded absently and continued to follow Taka around. There were a lot of things about his new boyfriend that he does not know about. Atobe keeps on surprising him. First , he brought Ryoma to his house when he could have just left him there in the park; Waiting in that pouring rain; and other little things that he seems to have overlooked.

" He often spoke about a certain brat who he lost a bet to. But even when he speaks about this certain brat, his face gets lighter and his tone softer." Taka smiled. " I'm glad that you two are finally together."

Ryoma blushed. Keigo had spoken about him, even before all this?

Taka led him to the construction site at the north side. " Ah, there's Atobe." Tak pointed. He followed the finger, but can't seem to see Keigo anywhere. He scanned a few of the men there, still no Atobe…he whipped his head back to where Taka had pointed and his jaw dropped.

There was Keigo, his blue shirt was gone and underneath he was wearing a tight white T-shirt, carrying what looked like a heavy bag on his right shoulder, a yellow hard hat atop his head and wearing some working gloves. Keigo bent over and layed the bag down and Ryoma's mouth went dry. The jean that Keigo was wearing stretched across his bottom, then he heaved up another bag over his shoulder and Ryoma could see the shoulder muscles flex…

" Ryoma-san, close your mouth and wipe up. You're drooling." Taka teased him. Ryoma looked away, embarrassed at having been caught staring at Keigo like a starving child over a buffet line.

" He was here yesterday as well. One of the workers got into a bit of an accident, so we had to call Atobe-san, and he rushed over and helped out with things for a few hours."

Ryoma looked back at Keigo. So that was why he had to briefly cancel their game yesterday and didn't come back until later. He froze. _My egomaniac,narcissist, arrogant, selfish boyfriend is an altruist!_

Keigo stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the warmth soothe his tired shoulders. He was glad he had decided to take Ryoma with him. Ryoma had spent some time with the orphans and some time helping out with some of the lighter stuffs.

" Atobe, get out already, dinner's ready!" Atobe smiled. He liked the sound of that. " Monkey King! Get your ass outta there already!" That he did not like the sound of.

Quickly drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. "Brat!"

He liked the way Ryoma cheeks went red and the way he glanced down at his towel, then away again. "Who takes 45 minutes in the showers anyways?" Ryoma grumped, still looking anywhere but at Atobe. Keigo grinned wickedly, then step forward and wrapped his arms around Ryoma pulling him close.

"Ugh, Monkey King. You're getting me wet, let go!"

" Your fault for interrupting Ore-Sama." Keigo leaned down and kissed Ryoma and certain parts responded, and responded some more when Ryoma groaned and grind against him. " You shouldn't do that." He chided, pulling away a bit.

" You shouldn't have hugged me and got me wet." Ryoma rebutted and broke free. " Dinner's ready, so hurry up, Monkey King."

* * *

Ryoma concentrated on eating his food , so that he can ignore that arrogant jerk next to him, flirting with Nanako. No way was he jealous, not at all.

" So Ryoma-kun, you do know that your father and mine's 15th anniversary is coming up in six weeks..." Ryoma knew what was coming. Every year, his parents goes away for a month or two on their anniversary somewhere. Last year, they went to Ireland. The year before that, they went on Brazil, and so on.

" Is that so, Rinko-san? Ore-Sama's congratulation to you both." Keigo congratulated his parents. " Hmm, Ore-Sama's parents will also be celebrating their 20th year together in the next few months."

" Oh my, twenty years, what a marvelous number." Rinko gushed.

" Yes, they are very much in love, as the two of you are." Rinko blushed and Nanjiroh laughed.

" Well, Keigoo-kun, the key to a happy marriage is lots of ..Oooouch!" Nanjiroh gave his wife a wounded look and a pout.

" Anyways, as I was saying. We will be going on a cruise this year for two months." Rinko finished.

" Obaa-san, Oji-san, that is so romantic." Nanako smiled happily for them. " When I marry, I hope to meet someone who I will love and who love me as much as the two of you."

" Of course you will, Nanako-san. A lady as pretty as you..." Keigo told her.

Ryoma tuned him out and stared at his food, his appetite really gone now. He was just not hungry anymore, it does not mean that he was jealous!

" Oh no! Ryoma-kun, are you alright? You're chopstick snapped!" He didn't say anything, but he saw his father's knowing smirk. He was definitely not jealous at all.

The next two months passed by. His parents had already left a week ago for their cruise and won't be back for two and half months this time instead of their usual two.

As for him and Keigo, they see each other only on the weekends, and sometime not even that when there was the Kantou tournaments to prepare for, practices, training and school. Seigaku had won at the District Preliminaries, then the Tokyo Prefectural. Then at the Kantou tournament, they won against St Rudolph, Rokkau and Fudomine, placing them in the Quater-finals with Hyoutei, Rikkai, Shintenhouji, Josei Shonen. So far they have not played against Hyoutei, but it may be against Hyoutei that they go up against in the quarter-finals.

They had another two months then and Siegaku was practing hard, going through the training regime that Inui had written up for each of them. Ryoma wanted to get training over with so that he can go home, this was the weekend that Keigo said he was coming over, and he was excited. It's been 2 weeks since he last saw the egoistical altruist.

The only thing that dampens his mood every now and then was that they haven't even talked about telling their friends or teammates about them yet. It's true they are busy with and all, but Keigo hasn't brought it up and he wanted to, but was afraid that it will be like Sanada all over again. He rarely even thinks about Sanada and when he does, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Not even an ache, more like a memory. Some good ones and some bad ones. But that's it. His thoughts are more on Keigo these days and wishing that his boyfriend would take things further with him.

" Tadaima!" Ryoma called out, rushing up to his room to shower. He got a message from Keigo to dress up and he will be here at 7 to pick him up.

* * *

UPDATED 12/28/2009

Another chapter for Mending Hearts. Yay!! As you can see, this story mostly just features Atobe and Ryoma. Not that much side pairs (besides mention of TezuxFuji and SanaxYuuki like Fall into Love) Not sure if this is even going to be super huge story like Fall into Love either... hmm, Have to think on what to do for chapter 7 now. Thanks to all who have read and Happy New Years!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

THANK YOU TO : erisreigned, chibi-mary-chan, Me, HiKaRi-ChIbI, EchizenRyomaLover , misaki, 17, memedis, Pri-Chan 1410, MyInfernalInsanity, roses-have-thorns911, Mirsama, tellerofstorys FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THEY KEEP ME GOING!! LIKE FUEL.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; ****POSSIBLE** **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY :As for him and Keigo, they see each other only on the weekends, and sometime not even that when there was the Kantou tournaments to prepare for, practices, training and school. Seigaku had won at the District Preliminaries, then the Tokyo Prefectural. Then at the Kantou tournament, they won against St Rudolph, Rokkau and Fudomine, placing them in the Quater-finals with Hyoutei, Rikkai, Shintenhouji, Josei Shonen. So far they have not played against Hyoutei, but it may be against Hyoutei that they go up against in the quarter-finals._

_They had another two months then and Siegaku was practing hard, going through the training regime that Inui had written up for each of them. Ryoma wanted to get training over with so that he can go home, this was the weekend that Keigo said he was coming over, and he was excited. It's been 2 weeks since he last saw the egoistical altruist._

_The only thing that dampens his mood every now and then was that they haven't even talked about telling their friends or teammates about them yet. It's true they are busy with and all, but Keigo hasn't brought it up and he wanted to, but was afraid that it will be like Sanada all over again. He rarely even thinks about Sanada and when he does, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Not even an ache, more like a memory. Some good ones and some bad ones. But that's it. His thoughts are more on Keigo these days and wishing that his boyfriend would take things further with him. _

" _Tadaima!" Ryoma called out, rushing up to his room to shower. He got a message from Keigo to dress up and he will be here at 7 to pick him up._

* * *

He should have wished there was some type of training camp this weekend. Ryoma sat in the large dining room, with Atobe next to him, and Atobe's _parents _across from them. He tried not to fidget nervously.

Keigo's mother was a statuesque woman, with light brown hair and eyes, a kind smile and she had greeted him with a peck on the cheek, saying she was glad to meet him at last. Ryoma was more nervous about the dad. The guy was taller than Keigo's mother, and broad in the shoulder. His hair was so dark, it was almost blue , with dark blue eyes, similar to Atobe. He had nodded to Ryoma, but made no other move to greet him and had yet to speak a word. Lips set in firm lines.

Keigo glance at his father worriedly, then at his mother, his eyes telling her to do something about her husband. She just smiled at him. He wondered why his father was being the way he is. After all, he was the one that had wanted to meet Ryoma.

" Ryoma-san, I hear that you go to Seigaku High and is a regular on the tennis team."

" Hai." Elizabeth Atobe smiled at Ryoma, studying him, knowing that he was nervous. She gave her husband a look, and he cleared his throat. " You are very studious and athletic, Ryoma-san. Keigo has told me you have skipped two grades."

" Hai."

" Very studious of you." Kyoshiro Atobe said to Ryoma. What can Ryoma say? He just shrugged his shoulder.

" With grades like yours, why not attend a more prestigious academy like Hyotei High instead of Seigaku?"

"It's closer to home and who'd want to go to school with the Monkey King anyways?"

Blink. Blink. Silence. Twitch. "..............." Then Elizabeth dared to ask.

"Ryoma-san... who is this ' Monkey King' you speak of?"

Keigo wanted to strangle Ryoma, but that would be quite unseemly, so restrained himself, and pray that Ryoma would not tell them. Unfortunately, it seems as if the gods are not taking any prayers at the moment, since Ryoma pointed a fork in Keigo's direction. " He's the Monkey King."

" You brat! How many times does Ore-Sama..." He stopped complaining when his father let out a booming laugh, then his mother giggled into her cloth napkin.

"Now that is certainly a very interesting moniker you have placed on Keigo. Monkey King." Kyoshiro snickered once he got his laughter under control. Indeed, he does not know any of Keigo's friend that would dare call him something like that and to his face, no less.

" I agree, Keigo-kun can certainly prance around like a monkey sometimes."

" Okaa-sama!"

"I happen to play a bit of tennis myself, Ryoma-san. Perhaps later tonight, we can play?" Ryoma assessed the man. If he was as good as Keigo.... " That's fine with me."

Kyoshiro wiped his fore head with a cold wet towel that the butler brought them. "Ah, this old man can certainly not keep up with youth."

"It was a very good game, Atobe -san." Ryoma told the man. And indeed it was. He did win, but Kyoshiro was really good and there were times during the game that he thought he might lose. His playing style was not at all like Keigo. More fluid and flowing, than Keigo's offensive ones.

Keigo glared at the duo. They were getting along way too well and he doesn't like it at all. This was his and Ryoma's time together and his dad is cutting into it.

" Keigo-kun. Don't look like that. Your Father is having so much fun." Even as she scolded him lightly, Elizabeth smiled. " You know that we will leave in a few hours to England, so you will have time with Ryoma-kun in a bit. But don't you take advantage of that boy, do you hear? I know that you will be 17 soon and ..."

" Okaa-Sama!" Keigo cut her off. He did not want to have ' The Talk' again. He had that talk with his parents when he turned thirteen. Then again when they caught him with his hands up some girls shirt when he was fourteen. Since then, he avoided bringing home any girlfriends to meet his parents and he wasn't some virgin that can't control his hormones and raging lust.

" Alright, I wont' say anything more. I am glad you introduced him to us. You never did with any of your other girlfriends.."

" Ryoma is not a girl."

Elizabeth lightly punched her son on his bicep. " I know that. I just meant that you never introduced any of your other dates to us like this."

He continued to glare at his Father and Ryoma, thinking about this. Ryoma is indeed the first person he had introduced to his parents like this. He's never dated a guy before Ryoma and never felt like this with any of the girls he briefly went out with either.

" Ryoma is special, Okaa-Sama." Elizabeth nodded her head, not saying any more. The look on her son's face as he watched Ryoma was enough for her. Her son was in love, even if he may not know it himself.

* * *

Ryoma broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, a blush on his face. Keigo's parents have left about half an hour ago, leaving him and Keigo alone. Well not alone, since there are those footmen and a few maids and the butler, but they are lone in Keigo's room, on Keigo's bed, kissing.

They rarely had these moments alone together and Ryoma find that he really likes it, but he wish that Keigo would take it further. All they had done so far was kiss, a lot. _Stupid Monkey King._

Keigo, too gasped for air once they broke apart. Oh how he wanted to take Ryoma and make him his in all ways, but he had promised he wouldn't be doing that until Ryoma was over Sanada, but it really is taking him a lot more willpower each time he is near Ryoma.

"Monkey King."

"Brat."

"When are you going to take me home?" Ryoma asked. He didn't want to be near Keigo that long, especially if all the Monkey King wants to do is kiss. He wants to go further, like touch Keigo in certain places. And have Keigo touch him in certain places... Maybe he's never done it before? " Wait. Monkey King, are you a virgin?"

Keigo choked on air. He was about to respond that Ryoma was staying over night, but then the brat had to go and ask him _that? _

" Oi, are you?" Ryoma asked again.

"No, Ore-Sama is not a virgin." He gave Ryoma a glare, offended that he had asked something like that. Really no tact at all!

Ryoma sniffed and gave Keigo a stare. "Good." And Ryoma pounced.

" Ryoma, what the hell!" Keigo tensed, staring at the smaller teen atop him.

"We've been seeing each other for the past three months, and going out for two of those. I want you." Ryoma leaned down and kissed Keigo, licking his lips and then at the juncture of his neck then he sucked, causing Keigo to moan in pleasure. _Is Ore-Sama really going to let the brat have his way? No freaking way!_

Keigo grabbed Ryoma's wrist and rolled him over and now he was on top. His hands trailed down and under Ryoma's shirt, tugging it up, pinching those nipples, watching it puckered under his touch.

"Ahhh." Ryoma gasped in pleasure when Keigo's hot mouth sucked on that bud, then the other. Clothes were quickly shedded and soon, the two were in a 69 position, pleasuring each other until they came.

* * *

Ryoma sulked. He was running laps, but his mind was really not paying attention, he was just running. His mind was on this past weekend. They still had not done it. Keigo had said he wanted to wait, until Ryoma is no longer hung up over Sanada. He had assured Keigo that he wasn't, but Keigo wanted to wait. So , they had gone further, but no sex yet and he wants to make love with Keigo. _Dear Kami-Sama, he has me saying that instead of sex._

But was it really so bad, Ryoma thought. Making love. That has a nicer ring to it than sex. Sex was Sex right? So it shouldn't matter? Maybe. He was so lost in thought that he lost his footing and tripped. " Ochibi, are you alright?"

" Hai." And Ryoma started running again, leaving Kikumaru to stare after him. " Wonder what's wrong with Ochibi now."

Having Kikumaru ask him what was wrong had Ryoma frowning. His teammates and Keigo's teammates doesn't even know about them yet. True, he hadn't brought it up, but neither had Keigo. When he dated Sanada, he had brought it up a few times, only to have Sanada turn away and say no. That was why he didn't want to bring it up yet, but Keigo shouldn't have that problem, right?

After their laps were over, Tezuka called for them, then their coach, Sugara called them over. " Have some great news. We are invited to participate in another Goodwill's game. Since summer vacation starts in two weeks, it was also chosen to be the day that the selection camp starts. The game will be held in America this time, so the chosen players will be flown out to America by the sponsors. All Regular players from Seigaku has been chosen to compete in the selection camp. The other teams that are going are the ones that have made it to the quarter-finals, so Hyoutei, Rikkai, Shintenhouji, Josei Shonen. There are also a few players invited from Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki and Rokkaku. So Regulars, please be ready to depart from here at 4 am two Fridays from this one. I suggest packing lightly, but enough to last a for five weeks.

Whispers started around.

" Wow. America!"

"Fssuuu."

" I've never been to America. This is awesome. " Momoshiro said, excited.

" Nya. Oishi, isn't this cool? America. Wahhh. That means I have to start studying really hard in English. Ochibi, you have to help me with my English."

For the rest of the day, the Regulars, except for Ryoma were excited. Except for Ryoma and Tezuka, they've never been to America, or even out of Japan. " So what's it like over there, Echizen? It is different from here?

Pausing in drinking his favorite ponta, Ryoma looked at Momoshiro. " It's about the same, I guess."

" Oh, Nya, Ochibiiiiiiii." Kikumaru whined. " There has to be more than that."

" Not really."

"Eiji, don't bother Echizen." Oishi scolded. " But Oishi, I wanna know!"

" Eiji is right, I would ,like to know a bit more too. Won't you tell us a few things, Echizen?" Fuji smiled. Well, now Ryoma really had no choice does he?

Ryoma finished off his drink and thought about it. " We call each other by first names instead of last."

" I heard about that! So it really is true?"

" Saa, then, we can call you ' Ryoma'?" Fuji smirked.

" If you want to. I don't care either way, but I don't have to call you ' Senpai' either."

" Ochibi, that's so disrespectful!"

" I don't think he meant it like that, Eiji. He meant that in America, there is not a ' Senpai' or a ' Kouhai', right, _Ryoma?" _Fuji stressed out Ryoma's name.

" Waaah. That's so cute, Fujiko. I wanna call Ochibi that too. Ry-ooooooo-maaaa! Yay, it sounds great!"

Ryoma tugged his cap low and slouched. _Senpai-tachi are really weird. Keigo is supposed to be by today. Can't wait._

x

* * *

Keigo talked with Nanako, waiting for Ryoma to get home.

" Keigo-san, I'm going to a movie with a few friends from the university, so just make yourself at home, kay?"

"Thank you, Nanako-san." Keigo thanked her, watching Ryoma's cousin leaned down and pet Karupin, who was rubbing against his leg. " Hmm, very soft and sleek. Just like your master. Ore-Sama have to remember to bring Beet, Ore-Sama's pet dog, the next time."

" Mreow." Karupin purred contentedly.

" So when is your master going to get home, ahn?"

"Meow, mew."

"Well, guess you don't know then."

" Do you think Ryoma has forgotten Sanada?"

"Meow." Karupin rubbed some more, her head looking like she was nodding yes to his question.

"Ore-Sama really do like him. Do you think he likes Ore-Sama as much?"

" Hmm, I don't know. How about you come over here and kiss me, Monkey King." Ryoma smirked at him from where he was at, standing at the opening to the living room. He had walked in, just as Nanako was walking out, telling him that Keigo was already there waiting for him. He was about to call a greeting when Keigo's voice spoke, so he quietly made his way and just stood there watching Keigo pet his cat and speaking to her. It was a really adorable and cute scene.

Keigo blushed. He hadn't even thought twice about speaking to Karupin since he have done the same to his dog, Beet at home. Never the less, he walked over and kissed Ryoma. Several minutes later, the two broke apart and Keigo demanded to know the question he asked the cat. " Well?"

"Well, what?" Oh, Ryoma knew what Keigo was asking, but couldn't help but pretend to be clueless.

Keigo growled, knowing full well that Ryoma knew what he was asking. " You know what."

"You mean about the selection camp this year for the Goodwill's game?"

"No!" Then Keigo paused. " We can speak about that later."

" Hmm, let me see..." Ryoma's eyes gleam brightly and he tilted his head to the side, tapping his chin in thought. Keigo thought Ryoma looked absolutely adorable, his loins tightening. " ...Nope, not a clue."

" Well, then. Let Ore-Sama remind you." He said, his voice deep and low, he dragged Ryoma to him and lifted him up, tossing him on the couch. Keigo got atop and nipped Ryoma's chin. Ryoma relaxed himself into Keigo's embrace. " I really do like you, Keigo." He finally answered, looping his arm around Keigo's neck. At that moment he was just so happy.

Ryoma certainly didn't expect that he and Keigowill break up in the next few days.

* * *

How will Keigo and Ryoma break up, you ask? - Still sitting on that plot... so not a clue.

Again, thanks all for reading. Please review!

UPDATED 1/5/2009


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER - DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

Thank you to - Pri-Chan 1410,xxSnowxxAngelxx, tellerofstorys, Koneko-Chan, Jadoku Tsubasa, secret25, Mirsama, HiKaRi-ChIbI, Me, Ash of Mine, hippy101 , EchizenRyomaLover , Wonderingmoon, ryoka-chan, memedis, Lady Monozuki, Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, YaoiFan, Justpassingby, chibi-mary-chan, 17, misaki , Anonymous , elex88  
_Thanks -Jadoku Tsubasa - took your Suggestiuon - Brought Sanada back in this chapter, and perhaps later chapters as well for more tension._

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are** Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_** MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

***BIG WARNING***

***BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING* **

** RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER ***

***PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS***

* * *

_Previously: Ryoma certainly didn't expect for that to be the weekend he and Keigo broke up._

"Every weekend, that Echizen is always in a hurry. Tsk, not even waiting for his senpai," Momoshiro shook his head. Another week came to an end and Ryoma rushed off again. His senpai-tachi watched bemused. They had followed him a few times, but nothing interesting ever came up.

Ryoma went home, showered and changed. He got a message from Keigo to meet up at the park and once he was done, he rushed out again. He slowed down when he got near the park. No need to show Keigo he was eager to seem him. He walked along a trail that will take him to a more secluded area where he and Keigo usually go to and stopped short at the figure ahead. A very familiar capped figure. He thought about going back , but unfortunately, the tall figure spotted him.

"Echizen," That deep baritone voice greeted him.

Ryoma replied back with his usual cool tone. "Sanada-san."

Sanada seemed to pause, as if weighing what he would say. "Could I speak with you?"

"I'm busy."

"Please, Echizen. Would you hear me out?" Sanada asked him and Ryoma reluctantly nodded. He was a bit early to meet Keigo anyways, and what harm could there be to speak with Sanada?

"Echizen. I.. that is, I'm sorry that I had hurt you," Sanada took a breath, his face not leaving Ryoma's. " I know that .." He swallowed nervously.. " … I know that what I did was quite unforgivable, but I would like another chance, Echizen."

Ryoma gaped in stunned silence at Sanada. If Sanada had said this to him a few months ago, he would have probably said yes; would just readily accept Sanada's apologies and word of love and jump back into those waiting arms. However now.. now he has Keigo. It is Keigo that he likes. Not Sanada. And Sanada still calls him Echizen. They date for 5-6 months, and never got to first names basis. Just Echizen and Sanada.

" Did you break up with Yukimura or something?" Sanada looked away and that was all the answer Ryoma needed. He was pissed.

"I am not your thing to use and just toss aside when Yukimura dumps you!" _At least he has the grace to look ashamed. How could he think we can just mend things? _

Sanada looked back at Ryoma, taking a step forward. "That is part of the reason, Echizen. Please let me explain. I love you.." He stopped when Ryoma shook his head fiercely and interrupted him.

"That's the thing, Sanada. You **don't** love me. How long were we going out and you never even call me Ryoma! You never even introduced me to your friends or teammates or family! Even when I wanted to. I thought you were just uncomfortable , but I hear everyone knew about you and Yuukimura as soon as you two started going out! So don't even say that yo love me now, Sanada."

Ryoma bit his lips and look away. Damn! He had gotten emotional over it. " It's over between us, just go awa....." Before he could finish, Sanada pulled him into a kiss. He was too shocked to react and stood there with his arms at his side, as Sanada kissed him. After about a minute, Ryoma pushed Sanada away, holding him at arm's length, hating himself for liking it.

"I .. I don't love you. Go back to Yukimura," Ryoma's words held a tremor in them, from the kiss or from being mad that Sanada kissed him or from liking it, Ryoma's not sure. He just want to see Keigo and hold him. Feel Keigo's arms around him.

Sanada gave Ryoma an inscrutable look, saying softly, " I wasn't lying when I said I love you, Ech.. Ryoma." Then left.

Ryoma sat down and placed his head on his knees, giving a deep sigh, checking the time on his cell phone. It was already a bit past the time that he was supposed to meet Keigo, so he sat down on the grass and waited. But Keigo never came.

***BIG WARNING***

***BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING* **

** *RAPE BELOW***

***PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS***

"Monkey King. What the hell? Why didn't you show up earlier?" Ryoma demanded. After he had calmed down from seeing Sanada, he had looked for Keigo everywhere in the park, called him, text him, but no answer. At first he thought that maybe Keigo had gone to the orphanage again, so had called Taka, but was told Keigo was not there. So he had taken the subway train, then walked the rest of the way to the Atobe's mansion. He was exhausted and was furious that Keigo was at home after all.

"Ore-Sama was busy." Ryoma blinked at the cold tone. What the hell? Did something go wrong with one of his projects, business or something? He shook off the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Oh. Well you could have at least said so. I tried calling and.."

"Ore-Sama does not always have the time to cater to your whims, Echizen."

That cold tone again. And he called him Echizen. Ryoma ignored the pain at those words, focusing on his anger instead. "My whims?! You're the one that said you wanted to meet!"

"Even so, Ore-Sama had already said that something had came up."

Ryoma sighed. He didn't want to get into an argument with Keigo, he just wanted to hold him. "Look, Keigo. I'm tired, can we not argue?" Ryoma wrapped his arms around Keigo's waist and laid his head on his chest, listening to his boyfriend's heart beat.

He was suddenly pushed down on the bed, with Keigo atop him, his expression fierce, then Keigo kissed him. It didn't feel like their passionate kiss. This kiss was bruising and demanding, leaving his lips bruised and swollen. " Keigo..what?"

"You want this, don't you?" He heard Keigo purred against his skin. Yes he wanted this, but not like this. Keigo seemed to be angered at something or someone. He gasped when Keigo bit him on the ribs, in pain and pleasure. Keigo expertly removed Ryoma's clothes and tossed them down on the floor. He was now sprawled on the bed naked with Keigo, but somehow he didn't feel very aroused. He felt vulnerable and apprehensive. He wanted Keigo to reassure him. Ryoma reached out a hand, " Keigo?"

"Shhhh. Don't talk." He tried to take off Keigo's clothes as well, wanting to feel Keigo's skin rubbing against his own, but he was stopped. Keigo unzipped his pants, taking out his erection and without any preparation , he roughly thrust himself fully into Ryoma and took him, thrusting hard and fast.

"Ahhh. Kei.. that hurts, stop!" Ryoma screamed and push against Keigo with his hands. Keigo grabbed each of Ryoma's wrist with one hand,holding it above his head, the other hand held Ryoma's hip; A tight hold on both his wrists that was cutting off the circulation of blood there and he could feel his hands starting to tingle. _This hurts. It was not supposed to be like this. Why is Keigo doing this? _Ryoma thought, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Keigo demanded, thrusting cruelly into Ryoma over and over, just slamming into him._**. **__No, not like this. _Ryoma thought, but he couldn't make the words out.

"To have sex, ahn?" _**Thrust. **_Ryoma bit his lips harder until it bled, looking at Keigo's cold ones staring down at him while he pounded into Ryoma. Over and over again, until he came. Pulling out, he zipped up his pants, then got off the bed, tossing Ryoma his discarded clothes. " Get dress and get out."

Ryoma grabbed his clothes and his head jerked up at what Keigo said. "What?" He whispered, staring at his boyfriend's expressionless face, his mouth dry and his heart hammering in his chest.

"Damnit, Monkey King. If you are having a bad day, don't take it out on me!" He finally yelled at Keigo when he found his voice.

"Can't you tell, Echizen? Ore-Sama was bored and was just using you. You were fun to play with for a while.." He watched Keigo shrugged his shoulder carelessly. " Ore-Sama got what he wanted and it's over. Consider your debt paid off with this."

Ryoma once again froze at those words. _Using me?_ _It can't be. First Sanada and now Keigo. Why? I .. I don't think I can take this._ His body started to tremble and he clenched his fist around his clothes, forcing himself to hold still. He's not going to break down and cry. Especially not in front of Keigo.

"Well, Echizen? It shouldn't be so hard to put on your clothes, ahn?" Ryoma wanted to yell some more, to hurl hurtful words to Keigo as well, but can't find the words. His throat had this huge lump in it that no matter how much he tried to force it down, it won't go down.

"Get out," Ryoma finally forced the words out of his mouth. "I want to get dressed. ALONE."

"Very well," He heard Keigo said, still with that cold, impersonal tone. With a few steps and a click of the door, Keigo was out of the room. Ryoma mechanically dressed, letting his brain go numb. If he thinks too much about it now, he's going to lose it right there.

* * *

Ryoma heaved in big breaths trying not to cry, but it was a losing battle. He was crying into his pillow. This time over Keigo. " Again. I'm a fool. Why did I believe his lies?" he whispered. It was a blur after Keigo left the room. He remembered dressing, then walking out of the house. Somehow he had gotten home. Not sure how, but he did. He was glad his parents were away for the next few weeks, with only Nanako at home. He rolled over and his back side protested. A reminder of what Keigo did to him earlier.

" Why did he do that?" Mreow. He hugged Karupin and buried his face into her fur. She laid there softly, letting him cry on her. Meow. "This hurts so much more than with Sanada. I really really loved him, Karupin."

* * *

Keigo slammed his fist on top his desk, then swiped his hand across it, scattering items onto the floor. He hated himself so much right now. He had raped.. _raped _his boyfriend, and the dark red blood on his stark white sheet was a reminder of the atrocious deed. He cradled his head in his hands, tears falling, dripping softly to the carpeted floor beneath him.

He had gone to meet with Ryoma, only to see him in the arms of Sanada and they were kissing , Ryoma not doing anything to push him away. It only confirmed the fact for him that Ryoma still loves Sanada, so he left. If Ryoma chose Sanada, then so be it, he was going to leave them alone and get on with his own. But then Ryoma had come to see him, touched him, and he lost it. He lost control. He wanted to hurt Ryoma as much as Ryoma had hurt him.

"What have I done?" Keigo brokenly whispered to the empty room. Ryoma was never going to forgive him and he did not expect the young teen to do so.

* * *

Ryoma woke up the next morning, groggy, his whole body aching. " Ugh.." He moved and pain shot up his back side and he re-called last night's events. " Why?" he whispered to the unresponsive ceiling. He sat up and immediately got dizzy and it made his back side even more painful. A sticky wetness seem to be spreading and he pushed away his blanket to look down and he paled. " Shit." He got up and black spots appeared before his eyes.

Somehow he made his way to the bathroom, finding the pads that Nanako keeps underneath there. " This is so freaking embarrassing." He muttered to himself, after checking the directions on how to use the pad and sticking it to his underwear. By mid afternoon, the bleeding was getting worse and with each movement, his rear screamed in agony. He eased his way out of bed, and to the bathroom, finding the pad had already soaked through. His whole body hurts and his was head pounding. Maybe a shower would help ease it. He wobbled his way to the shower, then fell.

Nanako was just coming back home from her friend's house and making her way to her room ,when she heard the thump coming from upstairs. Deciding to check and see if Ryoma was awake, she went to his room, but didn't find him. "Ryoma-san is not here?"

She heard another thud, this time from the restroom and went to check, paling when she saw him on the floor, trying to get up by holding onto the edge of the tub. " Ryoma-san!" she cried,frantic. "What happened? Oh no!"

"Nana...ko." she heard her name whispered. " Ryoma-San, hang on. I'm going to call the ambulance!"

"No, no. It's fine." Ryoma whispered to her. He didn't want an ambulance coming, it was too embarrassing and he was too ashamed.

Nanako was frantic. How could he say that? He was on the floor, and it looked like there was some blood.

" Please.." He sounded so broken. " Okay, but we still have to take you to a hospital, alright?" she whispered, kneeling besides him. She saw him hesitate then gave a small nod.

* * *

She paced out in front of Ryoma's room, wringing her hands and worrying. Ryoma had ask that she not bother her aunt and uncle while they were on their honey moon, and again he had pleaded. She didn't want to argue with Ryoma in the state was he in so she had reluctantly agreed. _Later,_ she told herself. There will be time later to tell her aunt and uncle what happened.

"Meino-san?" Nanako whirled around at her name to see the doctor coming out of Ryoma's room.

"Yes, is Ryoma-san alright?"

The doctor sighed. " There is a conference room around the corner and we can speak there." Once seated, Nanako asked him again if Ryoma was alright.

The doctor nodded, and she her shoulder sagged in relief, but his next words made her want to run to the bathroom. She was only glad that she had not had any breakfast yet.

" Ryoma -san was raped."

" What!" That's what she thought she said, but the voice did not belong to her at all.

" Director-Sama!" Nanako turned to look at the woman standing outside the door, who was also pale, staring at the doctor.

"Is Echizen Ryoma the one you are speaking about?" The woman asked, coming in and shutting the door with a click.

" Yes, Director-Sama. I have ask that he report this to the police, but he has refused."

Nanako studied the tall elegant woman. She was the director? " Ano.. do you know Ryoma-san?" Finally the woman's attention turned to her , assessing her. " Yes. I am Elizabeth Atobe."

"Oh, are you related to Keigo-san.. " And the woman nodded. "I am his mother.

" I'm Meino Nanako, Ryoma-san's cousin."

" What happened with Ryoma-kun?" Nanako started to tear up again.

"I went to check on him this morning and he was on the bathroom floor and there was some blood..." she shook her head, not continuing.

"His charts?" The doctor handed Elizabeth the chart and her lips thinned and she turned even paler, if that was possible, as she read. _Oh no, poor Ryoma. Does Keigo know? No, otherwise, Keigo would already be here._

"Meino-san, has his parents been informed?" Nanako shook her head. " They had just left on a cruise and won't be back for at least 2 months. And.. and Ryoma-san ask that they not be called."

" I see. Is it alright if I speak with him?" Seeing Nanako's hesitation, Elizabeth reassured her that she just wanted to make sure Ryoma was fine as well and getting the best medical care.

" Thank you, Meino-san." Elizabeth left, leaving Meino with the doctor again.

" I'm very sorry for what has happened to Ryoma-san, Meino-san. His anal canal was torn, that was why it was bleeding so badly, but we have some cream, Xylocaine, that Ryoma-san can rub on to bring pain relief there. I will also prescribe some antibiotics to help prevent infection. He should be healed up within 7-10 days."

"Thank you." What else could Nanako say? She hopes that Ryoma would report this and the bastard would be caught and sent to jail.

* * *

Ryoma had just finished dressing when there was a knock and the door opened, revealing Keigo's mother, dressed in a white lab coat, and his heart stopped. _Did she know?_

"Ryoma-kun. Are you alright?" She softly asked, standing before him. _Looks like she doesn't or she would not have asked that. _He nodded. What was he supposed to say? _Your son raped me?_

"I didn't mean to pry, but I heard what happened from the doctor and Meino-san." Ryoma continued to be silent, staring ahead, not looking at her.

" I understand you reluctance, but you have to report this to the authorities. We cannot allow a person like this to get away." _If only you knew it was your son, you wouldn't be saying that._

"If you don't, we will. A rape case that is brought in must be investigated..."

"NO!" Elizabeth looked taken aback by his outburst after being so silent.

"Ryoma-kun.." Elizabethe place a hand on his shoulder, " … I know you may feel like this is your fault, but I assure you it's not.. Your family, I'm sure as well as myself, Kyoshiro and Keigo.."

"I don't want to talk about _him," _Ryoma spat out and Elizabeth frowned.

"Keigo?" Ryoma flinched at the name. Elizabeth swallowed and she could hear her heart pounding.

"Ryoma-kun, please look at me." She brought her hand to his face and tilted it up, so she could see his eyes.

"Did Keigo do this to you?" Ryoma's eyes flitted away.

"I see. I'm so sorry." she whispered and hugged him to her chest, and Ryoma couldn't take it anymore, he let out a small sob, and the dam broke and he cried.. He didn't know why he was crying to Keigo's mother of all people. Maybe it was her warmth? Her kind eyes? Or it could be because he was tired of holding it in? He only knows that he just couldn't hold back anymore, so he cried, brokenly whispering " why?" over and over again.

* * *

Elizabeth stormed back home, rushing past her startled husband, up the stairs and banged on Keigo's door when she found that it was locked. Keigo opened it a bit later, opening his mouth to yell at the person, but found his mother standing there, looking like an avenging Valkyrie, so he wisely shut his mouth.

Keigo and Kyoshiro watched Elizabeth walked in and surveyed the room, her gaze stopping on the bed and Keigo went white. He hadn't changed the sheets, hadn't allowed the maid to come in and clean that morning.

"So, it's true."

" Okaa-Sama?" **SMACK! **Keigo's head snapped back and he held his right cheek, staring at his mother in disbelief. His mother had never raised a hand against him before.

" Elizabeth!" Kyoshiro exclaimed, also shocked by that. "What is going on?" He demanded to know.

" Why don't you ask _your son_ about it and that." Elizabeth pointed to the bed, or more precisely, to where a rusty red-brown color stain on the sheet.

"Keigo, did you hurt yourself ?" Kyoshiro looked at his pale face son. " Are you _cutting_?"

Keigo ignored his father, instead looking at his mother. He knew what he did was abhorred, but he just couldn't bring himself to admit that, so he took the defensive. " Ho? Did he come crying to you, Okaa-Sama?" Keigo asked, his tone dripping with condescension.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Keigo!" His mother yelled. "He did not come crying to me. I just happened to walk by one of the doctor's office and guess what I heard him say to Meino-San."

Kyoshiro was by now confused and his head was starting to hurt. "Elizabeth! Keigo! You two will tell me what is going on. NOW!" He regretted it, when Elizabeth turned her blazing eyes on him.

"_Your son_ ..." Elizabeth took a deep breath... " he raped Ryoma. And the blood on the sheets proves it! He was in the hospital this morning being treating for a tear in his anal canal."

Keigo's stomach churned and he wobbled on his feet. _Oh God, Ryoma!_ He wanted to run out of there now and see Ryoma. Make sure he was fine, but pride kept his feet rooted. Ryoma chose Sanada over him, so he's not going to go begging. The first few things he learned were that Atobes' do NOT beg. EVER.

"Elizabeth, you can't be serious. Perhaps that boy is doing this to blackmail us for money..."

" _Shut up_, Kyoshiro. You didn't see Ryoma-kun." Elizabeth rounded on her husband again.

"Keigo is this true? Did you do ..that to Ryoma?" Keigo's shame faced silence was all the answer that Kyoshiro needed. Kyoshiro did not smack his son though. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then grabbed his son by the elbow and sat him down on a chair.

"Now tell me why you did such a disgraceful thing, Keigo. Not that any excuse you can come up with will absolve you of what you did, with us, or Ryoma.. and his parents, who I'm sure will want your hide strung up, once they hear about what you did with their son, but I want to hear what happened with you and Ryoma.. and … start explaining!"

Kyoshiro sighed and Elizabeth stared Keigo. " So you just assumed that Ryoma would get back together this... this Sanada after seeing them kiss?"

" I've already explained, no I didn't. There wasn't much to stand around for, right? Ryoma chose Sanada."

" So you didn't stay long enough after the kiss to see what happened afterward?" Kyoshiro prodded.

Keigo nodded. He watched his father shake his head wearily and sighed. "Keigo, you are my only son and I love you very much and have always been proud of you. AT this moment though, I am very ashamed of you. Both your mother and I are very ashamed at what you did."

Keigo didn't say anything. He already knew what he did was wrong. He didn't sleep a wink last night, could not stand to get back into the bed that he had hurt Ryoma on.

"But he really loves Sanada..."

Okay, now Kyoshiro gave his son smack. Actually, he brought his knuckle down on Keigo's head with a sharp **konk **on his son's hard head. " Then why would he come all the way here, if he and this other person got together? Wouldn't he be with this Sanada guy instead?"

Keigo opened his mouth to respond and his brain halted. He floundered, trying to come up with an excuse , but none came. He hung his head and finally confessed aloud, " I messed up."

"Yes, you did, Keigo. Now go apologize to Ryoma-kun," Elizabeth ordered, pointing in the direction of the door.

"But.."

"And don't you start on about how Atobes don't beg or some nonsense like that, either!" She glared his way, shutting Keigo up. Kyoshiro winced at his wife's tone. She's usually very calm and composed, but when she feels that something or someone's been wronged, she goes on a warpath. Like now. Kyoshiro looked at his still sitting son. Seeing Elizabeth opening her mouth, he thought it best to save his only son, before his wife kills him.

"Go on, Keigo. Apologize to Ryoma," He said to Keigo. " _Beg even__." _

* * *

UPDATED 1/15/2010

So here's the update. Hope you don't hate me too much right now. (if you do , that's okay. I'm super evil for doing that to them...why I did it? Not sure.. stuff just write out itself sometimes... ) but I'm an avid Royal Pair fan. So you know these two just have to get back together becuase I loooooooove them together. They just seem to fit so right together.. in my views, anyways.

Working on the next chatper of Fall into Love

For Strings of Fate - Have chapter 2 partly written

phew! another week over. glad it's over and the weekend is here! no work for two whole days. gotta rest up since i already know next week is not gonna be better, judging by the emails I got before I left work (didn't even bother opening them. Don't care.. well at least until I get back on Monday.) Still searching for a part time night. Even taco bell, or mcdonald's gotta hire. Mcdonald is 24 hr here, so they gotta need help. Anyways, good night to you all. Turning off the computer and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your reviews! Misaki, xXxDarkxxRosexXx, denizen of the night , secret25 , Jadoku Tsubasa , Benny-sama ,Animegrl421 ,Itami-san ,Lady Monozuki ,Mirsama ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,ryoka-chan , HiKaRi-ChIbI , memedis ,patrengkee ,EchizenRyomaLover ,tellerofstorys ,Me,KagomeGirl021 ,xxSnowxxAngelxx

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; ****POSSIBLE** **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY: Keigo didn't say anything. He already knew what he did was wrong. He didn't sleep a wink last night, could not stand to get back into the bed that he had hurt Ryoma on. _

"_But he really loves Sanada..."_

_Okay, now Kyoshiro gave his son smack. Actually, he brought his knuckle down on Keigo's head with a sharp **konk **on his son's hard head. " Then why would he come all the way here, if he and this other person got together? Wouldn't he be with this Sanada guy instead?"_

_Keigo opened his mouth to respond and his brain halted. He floundered, trying to come up with an excuse , but none came. He hung his head and finally confessed aloud, " I messed up."_

"_Yes, you did, Keigo. Now go apologize to Ryoma-kun," Elizabeth ordered, pointing in the direction of the door._

"_But.."_

"_And don't you start on about how Atobes don't beg or some nonsense like that, either!" She glared his way, shutting Keigo up. Kyoshiro winced at his wife's tone. She's usually very calm and composed, but when she feels that something or someone's been wronged, she goes on a warpath. Like now. Kyoshiro looked at his still sitting son. Seeing Elizabeth opening her mouth, he thought it best to save his only son, before his wife kills him. _

"_Go on, Keigo. Apologize to Ryoma," He said to Keigo. **" Beg." **_

* * *

He had been standing in front of the door for several minutes now, just staring at it, trying to work up the courage to knock and meet Ryoma. Releasing a deep breath, he knocked, but no one answered. He knocked again a bit more forcefully and the door swung open, so he stepped inside.

" Hmm, wasn't locked. Anyone there?" He called out. " Seems like no one is home." He walked to the foot of the stair and paused when a cat brushed against his legs then ran up a few steps, looked back at him and meowed. " Hmm, did you want me to follow, neko-chan?" The cat went up the remaining steps and he followed the cat to a door, where crying was heard coming from inside it. He paused, not sure if he should even go in now. But this was what he came here for, to talk with Ryoma. Explain to him.

He pushed the slightly ajar door opened to see Ryoma, lying on his stomach, on his bed, sobbing. This was all his fault. He had hurt his best friend and this little boy because of his own selfishness.

Ryoma heard footsteps and looked up and who he saw shocked him.

"Hello, Echizen-kun," The person drawled out.

"What are you doing here!" He exclaimed in a shocked tone, furiously scrubbing his cheeks and eyes.

"I came to explain things," the other person said, walking into the room.

Ryoma could not believe his eyes. Yukimura Seiichi, in his house, in his room, telling him that he wants to explain things. What things ?Plus Yukimura probably heard him crying. Damn. Double Damn. Can things never go right for him? Putting on his apathetic expression, he looked at Yukimura, not bothering to sit up. " I already told Sanada that I don't love him. He's yours'."

"I know. Genichirou told me." Yukimura looked at Ryoma. He does not look good at all. Ryoma's tan face was pale, but Yukimura could see that his cheeks were pink, like he have a fever. He also noted that Ryoma's eyes were red, and the blue circles underneath them. He didn't miss the bruises on Ryoma's wrist a moment ago either when Ryoma had rubbed his cheeks. His wrists were bruised. He didn't think Sanada did that to Ryoma.. but who then? Sanada had told him he saw Ryoma yesterday at the park.. so maybe..

" If you don't have anything to say, get out" Even his voice sounded tired to Yukimura, not at all like the kid who he played, who told him to play because it is fun. Fun tennis. He pulled up a chair and sat it besides Ryoma's bed. " Who did this to you?" He asked, pointing to Ryoma's wrist.

Tugging the sleeves of his shirt down, Ryoma glared at Yukimura. " Don't worry. It's not Sanada."

"Ahh. That is good to hear." Yukimura sighed and looked away from Ryoma. " Well, I came to see you Echizen to explain....."

"And I don't want to hear..," Ryoma tried to tell Yukimura, but the Rikkai captain went on.

".... Genichirou really loves you, Echizen. I am just his friend and team captain."

"Really?" The sarcasm in Ryoma's voice was so thick, a plastic knife could slice through it cleanly.

"I guess I should make it clearer." Yukimura fidgeted in his seat. " My parents wanted to arrange a marriage for me. You see, a few years ago, I was in the hospital, diagnosed with Guillian-Barre Syndrome."

Ryoma automatically nodded. Yeah, he remembered. It was during the Kantou Tournament when Siegaku was up against Rikkai that Yukimura had his surgery.

"So because of this, they wanted me to marry as soon as I turned eighteen next year, so that I can start having children."

"Hn." Ryoma listened to that. Not rare, really. Amongst the rich and elite. " What ? Are you an heir to something?"

" Yes. My family actually owns a chain of restaurants that is quite popular. Shiro Hasu."

Now Ryoma blinked.

"I see you are familiar with it, Echizen." Of course he heard of the place. Quite famous and .. expensive. You need to call at least several months ahead just to get a seat. He only knew because his mom likes to go there at least once a month, dragging his father and sometimes him along as well. The foods was good, he guess. But he much prefers his burgers and fries.

"My parents goes at least once a month."

"Ah, sou ka." Yukimura looked at Ryoma. His family's restaurant was quite expensive and caters to the rich.

"Your father was Samurai Nanjiroh, neh." Ryoma shrugged, then jumped a bit when his watch beeped. Damn, time to take those antibiotics. He really didn't want to, not in front of Yukimura.

"Did you need to be somewhere, Echizen?"

"No. Just get on with what you have to say already." Yukimura smiled a bit, sadly. " Yes, of course."

"My parents loves me, but they are also afraid. They want an heir to carry on our name and because they are afraid that my illness may come back, they want me to get married. They arranged for several lovely candidates, but I .. I didn't want to get married."

Ryoma snorted."I get it. You told him about getting married and Sanada broke up with me to be with you."

Yukimura violently shook his head. "That's not it all. He was not the one. _I _asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend. To pretend we were a couple. Being the person that he is, I knew he would not disagree, so I .. used him. I used him to dissuade my parents and break off the marriage arrangement. And , because I love Genichirou and have for many years. I used that as an opportunity to get him to be mine." Yukimura said quietly.

Ryoma snorted,"Even so, you two look quite happy together."

"That was just a charade, on Genichirou's part, at least. We needed to make it as public as possible. When I introduced Genichirou to my parents they didn't quite believe us, so we... no, I spread a few rumors and held Genichirou's hand in public. And I pretended that we are really are a loving couple for the last few months, until I saw him looking at you at the Ramen shop. I already had a suspicion that Genichirou's heart was not with me when we are together. His mind usually wanders. So after meeting you at the Ramen shop I confronted him about it. And Genichirou confessed that he and you were a couple. That he loves you."

Ryoma huffed out a sigh. He was just plain tired. He wanted his life before all this back. This was too much drama for him. "So what? He still broke up with me. He hurt me so that he can help you out. Doesn't that say something?"

"No. Genichirou is in love with you, Echizen. He helps me out because he is my best friend, that is all."

"Then why didn't he explain things?" Ryoma jerked up in bed, then cried out in pain.

"Echizen!" Yukimura was alarmed. He thought Echizen pale before, but now he was even paler.

"I'm fine," Ryoma gritted out. Really though, he was not fine. That sudden movement hurts his insides so badly, like being poked with a flaming hot branding iron. He bit his lips and gritted his teeth.

Yukimura wasn't sure what to do. Should he call someone? Get Ryoma something?

"Is there anything you need, Echizen?" He asked softly, but already knew that Ryoma was too stubborn to say yes, even if he did.

Ryoma swallowed and shook his head. He did not want anyone else to find out what happened to him. Raped by your own boyfriend. To Ryoma, that was just too humiliating.

Yukimura sighed. Echizen was really stubborn."I know this may not be my place to ask, but what happened to you?"

Ryoma didn't even answer Yukimura, still gritting his teeth, trying to relax his body.

After several minutes of silence, Ryoma finally asked, "Why didn't he say anything? Tell me anything?"

"It is the way he is. Genichirou always believed that he needs to handle things on his own. When you are together, isn't he usually silent? Not saying much at all?"

Ryoma lowered his eyes." Yes.. that's why I loved him," And that was true. Sanada was really quiet when they were together, and Ryoma loved that he doesn't have to say much when he goes out with Sanada. The Rikkai Vice-Captain was always there with him, a big silent presence that always seem to comfort him. Unlike his relationship with Keigo. Ryoma pushed the thoughts of Keigo out of his head. He did not want to think about him right now.

" Again, I am sorry and hope that you two can repair things between yourselves," Yukimura stood up and turned to leave.

" Wait, but don't' you love him?" Ryoma asked.

" Yes, very much, boya. But he loves you." Yukimura whispered, not turning to face Ryoma, but Ryoma could hear the choked way that Yukimura spoke, he was about to cry.

* * *

Keigo stood in front of the door to Ryoma's home, his hands clammy, his heart clammering wildly inside his chest. After his talk with his parents, he immediately rushed out and came here. He have to see Ryoma and apologize. No, not just apologize. He have to beg and grovel. Anything, so that Ryoma will forgive him for what he had done.

Before he could knock, the door opened and Nanako stood there with a surprise on her face, then she gave a wan smile, then her face turned somber. " Keigo-san. I guess your mother told you....about Ryoma?"

_That's right, she doesn't know. Ryoma didn't say who did it. _Keigo nodded. "Please don't blame Ryoma-san. I'm sure he did everything he could to fight, his wrists were bruised, you know... and..."

"I don't blame him." Keigo cut her off. _The one to blame is myself. I did that to Ryoma._

"Oh good. He's resting right now and I was about to run to the store to get some ingredients for dinner. I was worried about leaving him alone, but now that you're here. That is good. Would you watch him?" She didn't know that Yukimura was already upstairs with Ryoma.

"Of course Nanako-san." _If only you knew , then you wouldn't be letting Ore-Sama near him._

Nanako nodded in gratitude, then left, leaving Keigo there. Keigo swallowed, making his way slowly, quietly up the stairs. The door to Ryoma's room was left slightly ajar and he peeked in. Then did a double take at seeing Yukimura sitting beside Ryoma. He wanted to go in there and demand that Yukimura tell him what the hell he was doing in Ryoma's room, but Yukimura's words stopped him.

[ _"That's not it all. He was not the one. I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend. To pretend we were a couple. Being the person that he is, I knew he would not disagree, so I .. used him. I used him to dissuade my parents and break off the marriage arrangement. And , because I love Genichirou and have for many years." _]

_So Sanada and Yukimura weren't really going out? _He stayed as silent as he could, not moving an inch, listening to the two talk. He wanted to rush in there when Ryoma cried out in pain, but stayed where he was. He wanted to know what Ryoma's answer is. His heart breaking when he heard Ryoma says that was why he loved Sanada. Seeing Yukimura got up, Keigo stepped back and went down the hall and into the bathroom,waiting several minutes, until he was sure Yukimura was gone before going back to stand in front of Ryoma's door, peeking in again.

Ryoma appeared to be asleep, resting on his stomach, his face facing the door, pale. _This is my fault. If I had just ask Ryoma out right what happened with him and Sanada at the park..It doesn't matter. I love him and .. and if he doesn't love me any longer... then.. can I really let him go back to Sanada? If Ryoma chooses that, then as long as he is happy, right? Yukimura did it for Sanada.. I can too, as long as Ryoma is happy with Sanada. _Steeling his resolve, Keigo pushed the door open and stepped in.

Ryoma thought that Yukimura had come back, so again, he just did not expect the person that had just come in.

".._You," _Ryoma hissed out. " What are you doing here Atobe? Come to do it some more?" he sneered.

Ryoma glared at Keigo. Right now he was so mad and hurt that he just wants to throw things at him, but unfortunately he can't sit up. He already jerked up once today and is not going to again. He haven't even applied that pain cream or taken his antibiotics yet, or any pain reliever for his fever.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. Please let me explain," Keigo whispered hoarsely. Seeing Ryoma up close like this, the evidence of the horrible things he did to the person he loves, Keigo knew that even if Ryoma does forgive him, he may never be able to forgive himself.

"Really? There's an explanation for what you did?" Ryoma's caustic tone had Keigo cringing. What is up with today and people wanting to explain things. " Well, I can name it. Rape."

Keigo move forward another step, but Ryoma stopped him, screaming at him shrilly. "Stay where you are , Atobe. Don't come any closer!" Keigo stop and wanted to cry at the sound. It wasn't an arrogant demand, but one that held a tinge fear in them. He was the one that put the fear in Ryoma's eyes and voice. So he stayed where he was and started to speak.

"I saw you yesterday at the park. With Sanada. The two of you were kissing and I thought you had made up with him and would leave me. When you came to see me, I was so angry and..." Keigo swallowed. " It doesn't excuse what I did." Ryoma stared. Keigo addressing himself with"I" instead of " Ore-Sama" just sounded so weird, but no matter.

"No, it didn't." This time, it was Ryoma's voice that held the cold tone and Keigo knew he deserves it.

" Ryoma. If you .. If you still love Sanada.. I wont' stop you. I heard Yukimura told you .."

" You were listening in on us! In my house?!"

"You bastard! Get out!" Ryoma yelled at him. Then to hell with the pain in his butt. He sat up and grabbed the closest thing near him, his water glass and threw it at Keigo. It landed on the hardwood floor and shattered; a piece of the shattered glass rebounded and flew up, cutting Keigo just underneath his right brow, on the fleshy part. Immediately blood spilled over and dripped down his cheek to his chin. Keigo made no move to wipe it, letting it drip down.

Ryoma stared. "W...what.. What the hell? Why didn't you move?"

"I deserve it," Keigo said simply and he did. The cut had hurt, but what he did to Ryoma was 100, no a 1000 times worse and he will take anything that Ryoma throws at him, objects or words.

"Just leave, Atobe." Ryoma tiredly said, then laid back down and rolled over to face the wall. Keigo stared at his back, still sitting there, the blood still trickling down his face. "Just go. I don't want to see you."

Keigo wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, then started to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor, hissing as one cut his fingers. Ryoma turned back at that, but made no comment at Keigo picking up the pieces, then turn back around to face the wall again.

" I know you can't forgive me right now, but... I hope you will grace me with another chance," Keigo said as he gathered up what he can and dumped them in the trash. Ryoma laid still, not moving, not giving any indication that he heard what Keigo said. Not until he heard the door shut behind him, and footsteps going down the stairs, did Ryoma cry.

* * *

Keigo trudged down the stairs. He knew it was not going to be easy; knew Ryoma wasn't going to just waltz back into his arms after what he did. He wasn't going to give up though. He's going to show Ryoma that he was really sorry for what he did , show him how much he loves him. Keigo opened the door to leave Ryoma's house, only to find Sanada standing there, poised to knock.

"_Sanada," _Keigo growled out the name with hate.

"Atobe," Sanada blinked, not sure what to make of Atobe standing there behind the door.

* * *

UPDATED 1/24/2010

Okay, so I had to have some way to explain why Sanada broke up with Ryoma besides a change of heart.... so that's the explanation.. not very imaginative, but I didnt' want to have a Sanada who left Ryoma for Yukimura, then says he still loves Ryoma

And Sanada and Atobe meets.. right there at the door to Ryoma's house... dun dun dun! really a lot of drama going on here. Hehe.

Thanks everyone for reading. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

THANK YOU ALL:

Pri-Chan 1410 , memedis, ryoka-chan , tellerofstorys , Mirsama , Lady Monozuki , KagomeGirl021 , misaki , Me , secret25 ,erisreigned ,hippy101 , denizen of the night , patrengkee ,Zero-onE001 , I-Love-Anime0 ,EchizenRyomaLover ,Don Seira

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY: Keigo trudged down the stairs. He knew it was not going to be easy; knew Ryoma wasn't going to just waltz back into his arms after what he did. He wasn't going to give up though. He's going to show Ryoma that he was really sorry for what he did , show him how much he loves him. Keigo opened the door to leave Ryoma's house, only to find Sanada standing there, poised to knock._

"_Sanada," Keigo growled out the name with hate.  
_

"_Atobe," Sanada blinked, not sure what to make of Atobe standing there behind the door._

* * *

Sanada stood with his back against a wall, a few blocks away from Ryoma's house, waiting for Yukimura to come back. In truth, he wanted to be the one to explain things to Ryoma, but Yukimura had asked to be the one to do so. The reason because he wanted to be the one to fix things for him and Ryoma. And it would be better if it came from him and not Sanada, so Sanada relented and waited.

"Genichirou." Sanada looked up at the call of his name to see Yukimura back.

He fidget nervously. "How did it go?"

"Hmm. He took the explanation well enough, I think..." Yukimura paused at this and Sanada swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.

"I see. So he really do hate me," Sanada whispered.

Yukimura sighed as his friend, the person he loves look so forlorn. He placed a hand on Sanada's arm. " That is not what I was going to say Gen.. the thing is... Echizen didn't look well. It looked like he may have been beaten and hurt."

"What!" Sanada's head jerked back up and he stared at Yukimura. " What happened?"

"I don't know," Yukimura shook his head. "He had some bruises on his wrist, Gen and he was really pale. I asked him, but he didn't explain things to me." When Sanada just continued to stand so still, Yukimura gave him a push. " Go on, Gen. I think he may need someone to watch over him. He was all alone in the house when I went."

"Thank you, Seiichi." With that Sanada ran off, leaving Yukimura to stare after him, silent tears falling down his face.

Sanada certainly was not expecting to see Keigo opening the door to Ryoma's house; or that his tennis rival was glaring at him and said his name with so much hate in them, nor expect to see drying blood on the side of his face.

"Atobe," Sanada blinked, not sure what to make of Atobe standing there behind the door. Then it clicked that Keigo was there, with blood on his face, and he grabbed Keigo by the shirt."What did you do to Ryoma, Atobe?" This time he was the one growling.

"Ho? Ore-Sama? What about you, Sanada?" Keigo sneered as the jab hit home. Sanada released Keigo, and pushed past him, taking the steps two at a time until he was at the top, then paused, uncertain. He had never been in Ryoma's home before. Had always declined when Ryoma invited him, because...

"Hmph. Pathetic, Sanada. You've never even been here and don't know where Ryoma's room is." Sanada clenched his fist at that arrogant tone. What the hell was Atobe there for? What had he done to Ryoma?

"There are only a few rooms," He said, not bothering to look at Keigo and started down the hall. Keigo continued to glare at Sanada's back then took a few long stride to reach Sanada. As Sanada was about to knock on the door that is Ryoma's, Keigo grabbed his wrist.

"He's not feeling well. Leave Ryoma alone," he hissed at Sanada.

"So this is Ryoma's room then. What do you have to hide, Atobe?" Sanada hissed back, yanking his hand from Keigo's grip.

* * *

"Ugh," Ryoma groaned and rubbed his temple. He could have sworn he heard Sanada's and Keigo's voices outside his door. But that can't be right. It's the fever. He must be delirious. He reached out for his water glass, not finding it.

"That's right. I threw it at Kei..." Ryoma's lips turned down. "... no. Not Kei. Atobe. I threw it at Atobe."

He gingerly rose to a sitting position and slowly got up, taking a few steps at a time. The closer he got to the door, the clearer he heard Sanada's and Keigo's voices.

"It can't be," Ryoma glared at the door, when suddenly it banged opened, both Sanada and Keigo stumbling in, falling to the floor, in a tumble of legs and arms, with Keigo landing atop of Sanada, his face in the crook of Sanada's neck. Ryoma's eyes widened in in-credulousness. Both of his ex are here and in such a compromising position. He would have laughed if his body and heart didn't hurt so much. Instead, he glared down at them, his golden-amber eyes burning furiously.

Keigo pushed himself off of Sanada, _'accidentally' _pressing his knee into Sanada's groin. Sanada hissed and gripped Keigo's forearm so hard that Keigo could already feel the blood circulation being cut off.

"Ho? Sanada, Ore-Sama is certainly not flattered you had taken such an interest," Keigo leered and Sanada immediately released his grip on Keigo, allowing Keigo to stand up. Sanada too, stood up and both faced Ryoma. A spitting mad Ryoma.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing. In. My. House?" Ryoma bit out each word so hard, that one would think his teeth would have cracked.

Sanada went white at how Ryoma looked, which was not good at all. "Ryoma, I came to …," he gulped when Ryoma's eyes turned his way.

"So now you call me Ryoma? Yukimura already told me all about it and I don't want to hear it from you. Not now." Keigo snickered, that is, until Ryoma told him off to.

"And you Atobe. I don't want to see either. Both of you.. leave," Ryoma demanded, breathing harshly, swaying slightly, alarming Keigo and Sanada. Sanada immediately stepped forward to steady him.

"Let go of me," Ryoma whispered and pushed away from Sanada. Sanada reluctantly released his hand, stepping back a few steps, then dropping it back to his side. He's never seen Ryoma look so..so worn down. Shuffling came from his right, and he watched Atobe went out of the room and his brow furrowed. Is Atobe leaving?

"Mmm." Sanada looked back at Ryoma, who had moaned in pain, pale face flushed Yukimura had told him Ryoma did not look well, like someone had hurt him. His heart thumped in pain and he clenched his fists. He should have been there to protect Ryoma. He should have told Ryoma the truth. Explain to Ryoma that he needed to help Yukimura out for a bit.. Too many should haves.. It was too late now.

Ryoma didn't want the look of pity on Sanada's face. He just want him gone. Last night Keigo had hurt him and now Sanada is here, in his house for the first time and they were no longer even dating. He really don't think he can stay up any longer and just want to go to sleep. To sleep and forget all about Keigo and Sanada for at least a few hours. But first he need to use the restroom. He released a breath and steeled himself to at least walk straight, instead of hunched over, to the door. Ryoma tried not to grimace in pain as he straightened himself up and took a step, but at that moment Keigo walked back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He watched Keigo walked toward him, but stopped a few steps away.

"Here Ryoma," Keigo held out the glass of water to Ryoma. Seeing Ryoma in pain, he had left to get some water and pain pills. And to get his bearing together again. He had wanted to be the one to reach out to steady Ryoma, to comfort him , but knew he had no such rights, since he was the one that had done that to Ryoma in the first place. Keigo flinched at the exposed bruised wrists when Ryoma reached for the glass of water. For a moment there, he thought Ryoma was going to refuse.

Ryoma wanted to slap the water glass away, but he was thirsty, so took it instead. A rattling noise brought his eyes to the pill bottle that Keigo just opened and a couple of white pills poured into Keigo's hand.

"Here," This time Keigo held out the pills and again Ryoma wanted to just smack the hand that had hurt him, but he took it and down it. He was in pain and he needed that anyways.

Sanada looked on in envy. Ryoma and Keigo had something going on and if he wasn't mistaken, Keigo was the one that had placed that look in Ryoma's eyes a few months back at the Ramen shop. The one that had him wanting to get up and leave Yukimura, to follow Ryoma back then. Were they dating? But then why was Keigo bleeding? He looked between the two, suspicion in his eyes. He saw the Ryoma's wrist and did not miss the way Keigo flinched and looked away, shame on his face. Did Keigo do this to Ryoma?

Ryoma handed the glass back to Keigo and looked at Sanada, then Keigo. "Please, just leave. Both of you."

"Ore-Sama is not .."

"I'm not.."

"leaving you alone with him," Keigo and Sanada exclaimed in unison, pointing at each other, then glared. Ryoma could see the arcs of lightning between their eyes. Just great. He opened his mouth to tell them to leave again....

"You should be the one to leave, ahn?" Keigo drawled out, finger still pointing. "After all, you did leave Ryoma for Yukimura," he stated, even though he knew why, he wanted to point that out. Sanada didn't know that he knews after all.

Sanada's dark eyes flickered with guilt. Yes he had hurt Ryoma, but he was sure that Keigo was the one that had left those bruised on Ryoma's wrists, so he was not going to leave Ryoma alone with the Hyotei Captain.

"No," he crossed his arms over his chest, stare unwavering. "It is obvious that you are the one who hurt Ryoma," at this, it was Keigo's turn. His dark blue eyes looked away and it confirmed Sanada's suspicion. Sanada crossed over and punched Keigo. Keigo stumbled back a few steps, holding a hand to his cheek. The same cheek that his mother had slapped him this morning.

Ryoma gaped. Blinked. Gaped. Sanada had just punched Keigo.

Keigo growled low in his throat and then lunged forward, sending Sanada back a few steps. Then he punched Sanada too. In the stomach.

"Ooof," Sanada grunted in pain at the punch.

He had been so angry at Sanada for hurting Ryoma.. and he was angry at himself. All the pent up anger in that moment unleashed and he punched Sanada again.

He was not going to just take it lying down. It was now confirmed that Keigo was the one who made Ryoma looked that way and Sanada punched back, his fist connecting with Keigo's jaw.

"Ugh..," Keigo wiped his mouth and raised his fist again....

"STOP IT!" Both Keigo and Sanada paused, still on the floor, they looked over at Ryoma who was again glaring that them, shaking with anger, eyes watery. Keigo lowered his arm, pushing himself back up to his feet, Sanada following.

Ryoma breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling. "I told you two to leave!" When they just stood there staring at him, Ryoma yelled again. " NOW!"

Sanada nodded slowly. "Very well, we will leave," he took a step forward, as if to go to Ryoma, then halted, giving Ryoma a concerned look. "I really am sorry that my actions have hurt you, Ryoma. Please believe that."

"Ryoma... I," Keigo whispered. Unlike Sanada, his actions were far more heinous, that not even a thousand apologies could make up for, but he had to try and if takes a thousand or more apologies, then he will say it for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry."

Ryoma didn't acknowledge them, just turn his head to the side, eyes closed, jaws tight. They both quietly left, leaving Ryoma alone again.

* * *

This time it was both Sanada and Keigo that trudged down the stairs and out of the Echizen house, and as soon as they were a few blocks away, Sanada turned to Keigo.

"Leave Ryoma alone."

"Oh?," Keigo raised his eyebrow.

"I saw what he looked like. I saw his pale face and his wrists. _**You **_did that to him," Sanada growled, clenching his fists, wanting to strike again. "Ryoma may never forgive me nor give me another chance to be with him, but I will not let you or anyone hurt him."

"What right do you have to say that, ahn, Sanada? It is you who should leave him alone. Ryoma told me about it. You never wanted to make your relationship known. You didn't see him, crying his heart and eyes out over you. You didn't see him being mopey and depressed, because of _**you**_."

Dark eyes met blue as the two stared at each other, until Sanada released a breath and looked away. "Neither of us have a right to intrude on Ryoma."

"Say that for yourself, Sanada. Ore-Sama will not give him up," Keigo vowed and walked away. Earlier he thought that if Ryoma loves Sanada, he can let him go. But now.. now he knew he can't. Seeing the two in the same room together, the possibility that Ryoma will really choose Sanada, or maybe even someone else; those thoughts made his heart clenched. Somehow, someway, he will earn Ryoma's forgiveness.

* * *

Elizabeth sipped her cup of tea that the butler brought her, reading the newspaper. Kyoshiro sat next to her, going over his business transaction on his laptop. Even though they seem occupied, neither really were. Their thoughts on their son and Ryoma. Not able to take it anymore, Elizabeth folded up her newspaper and sighed.

"I hope Keigo-kun can make it up to Ryoma-kun," She said to her husband, who looked up at her and slowly shook his head.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, love. What Keigo did..." Kyoshiro gave a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Like father, like son," Elizabeth teased. " Well, I forgave you didn't I?"

He scoffed. "Years later, Liz. Five _long_ years later."

Elizabeth waved her hand in the air. "Pish posh. What do years matter. I forgave you and that's that."

"Hmm, yes you did," Kyoshiro murmured, leaning in for a kiss and in strode Keigo.. well Keigo more like stomped in.

"What happened?" Elizabeth gasped, taking in her son's face as he sat down across from her. She couldn't have slapped him that hard, had she? His right cheek was red and his eye was swollen. And she could see that he has a deep cut there, blood dried around it. "Shimura!" she called out to the butler, but he was way ahead of her, appearing almost in an instant, her medical kit in his hands. Elizabeth took it and opened it up, ripping open a few packets of alcohol wipes.

"Here, let me see that," she ordered and tilted Keigo's head with her hand. She grimaced at the cut, it really is deep. She gently wiped the wipes around the cut, cleaning off the dried blood. "This is going to need stitches."

"No, it is fine Okaa-Sama," Keigo protested.

"It is not fine. Kyo, tell him."

"Keigo, listen to your mother," Kyoshiro dutifully complied.

Done wiping, Elizabeth stuck some gauze over the cut and pursed her lips. "I guess Ryoma did that to you," She stated, more than asked. "Well, I guess you did deserve it, Keigo-kun."

Keigo remained silent, letting his mother fuss over him, then took him to the hospital for stitches on his brow. It's going to leave a thin scar, the doctor that stitched him up told him. But he didn't care. It would be a forever reminder of his sin.

* * *

_WHOOSH! _The blade descended down and in a blink the straw figure was sliced in half. Another whoosh of air and another straw figure was sliced down the middle. Sanada caught the reflection of his eyes in the blade as he raised it again before bringing it down on another helpless bundled pile of straw, imagining them to be Keigo Atobe he is slicing down.

His thoughts are not only on Keigo, but his relationship with Ryoma. Ryoma was right in blaming him for not telling anyone about them being together. For wanting to keep it a secret. He was a selfish idiot. He didn't want anyone else to know because he was ashamed. Afraid of what his parents, grandfather , his elder brother would think about him. Afraid they would shun him. Afraid his teammates would ridicule him.

_Whoosh, splice. _Another one topple over. And the issue with Yukimura...... He didn't expect for things to get so out of hand. When Yukimura had explained to him what was going on and asked him to pose as his boyfriend, he did not want to agree. But this was Yukimura, his captain, his teammate and most importantly his best friend.

Sanada thought that all he had to do was show up and pretend to be Yukimura's boyfriend for a night to convince Yukimura's parents that their son was gay and they were in love to avoid marriage... but things didn't go as planned. Yukimura parents didn't seem to believe their son and him were dating, so they had to play it up really good. Soon, he was almost always at Yukimura's place, playing the loving boyfriend, and he had to cancel dates with Ryoma.

When the Yukimuras asked why no one knew of their relationship, they had to make it known to their friends. He didn't want to break up with Ryoma, but he also wanted to help Yukimura. He thought he could make it up to Ryoma later by explaining himself, so he broke off their relationship right before school started. So then he and Yukimura , well Yukimura, told their teammates they were dating. Not even their teammates knew it was a sham. Sometimes, even he forgot it was not real. And the news just kept spreading until almost everyone in the high school tennis circuit knew about it.

Sanada expected the worse, but to his surprise, no one shun him. Not his family and not his friends. Oh, there was those who sneered and looked at them in disgust, but they were not anyone he really cared about at all. Would things have been like this if he had revealed his relationship with Ryoma? Would everyone had readily accept and be happy for him as well?

The last of the straw figure toppled sideways. Sanada flicked his blade, the polished metal glinting. After cleaning the blade and the room, he showered and stretched out on his bed. Reaching underneath his pillow, he pulled out a small picture album and flipped it open. Pictures of Ryoma were in them. Just a few. Those few times that he had taken with his camera phone or with Ryoma's camera phone. There were a few of those photo booth pictures in there as well.

He should have never broken up with Ryoma, Sanada thought, looking at one of them together, sitting on the bench. Ryoma smirking and him.. he just stared stoically ahead. This was one where they had convinced an elementary school kid to take their picture in exchange for buying the kid some ice cream.

Sanada closed the album with a snap and placed it back underneath his pillow. He brought his blanket up and inhaled, wishing that Ryoma's scent was there. Alas, that was not to be. It's been months since he and Ryoma were first joined and that was their last time too. Closing his eyes, he could imagine the soft feel of Ryoma's skin, Ryoma's breathy moans, the heat that grip his manhood so tightly... Sanada groaned, feeling himself get hard. He really should have just told Ryoma the truth, he would have understood, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Achoo." Ryoma sniffed, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 10 P.M. He have been asleep for about 3 hours. Soon after Sanada and Keigo left, Nanako had came back home and made him some dinner. He took a few bites, but really didn't have the appetite to eat.

He carefully stretched out on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Last night seemed almost like a faraway dream. Only a few days ago he and Keigo were a happy couple, then...Ryoma gritted his teeth, trying not to think about what Keigo had done to him. So he thought about Sanada.

The man had said he loved him, then left him. Even if it was to help his friend, he should have at least explained himself, instead of breaking up with him in that manner. The first person he had a romantic interest in. The first person he kissed and …. Ryoma lips quirked his lips briefly remembering their first time together. Sanada was so sweet and gentle unlike....

"I need to stop thinking about Atobe!"

"Mreow."

Ryoma ran his hand down Karupin's soft fur, letting it slide between his fingers. "Ne, Karupin?"

Karupin purred, but looked up questioningly at the sound of her name.

"What do you think I should do?"

"mew.. purr.. purr"

"Even with what Keigo did, I think I still love him."

"Purr.."

"I understand Sanada wants to help Yukimura, but he could have explained right?"

"Meow."

"So now I know why Sanada broke up with me and he wants to get back together.. but do I still love him?"

"Prrurur..."

Ryoma softly rubbed Karupin's head, sighing. First Sanada, then Keigo. What was he? A magnet for broken hearts?

* * *

UPDATED 2/5/2010


	11. Chapter 11

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS: Lady Monozuki , Don Seira ,Mirsama ,EchizenRyomaLover ,rozardoll. ,misaki ,denizen of the night, memedis ,erisreigned ,Zero-onE001 ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Me

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. Ryoma skipped over a few grades. He should be in third year middle, but He's just that smart! LOLs.

* * *

Monday 

"Sanada Fukubuchou, are you and Yuki-buchou going on a date todaaaaaaay? Kirihara Akaya, Rikkai's baby, like Ryoma was Seigaku's baby, asked them.

Yukimura glanced at Sanada. Though they had broken up, they haven't made it known to their teammates and friends yet... so beside the two of them and Echizen, no one else knew. A brief part of him was glad that they can continue this charade for at least another day.

"We are only going for a walk, Kirihara-kun," Yukimura softly answered the teen.

"Ha! That's a date!" Kirihara exclaimed in triumph to no one in particular as this captain and vice captain walked off.

"How did things go with Echizen, Genichirou?" Yukimura quietly asked Sanada, Once they were away from their teammates.

After a moment of silence, Sanada released a tired sigh. "He was... hurt and angry."

"I see." The blue haired captain of Rikkai stated. What he really wanted to know though was if the two were going to get back together. He did told Ryoma that he was not going to get in the way for them, but a part of him really wished that Ryoma and Sanada would not continued where they left off.

"I love him so much, Seiichi." Sanada confessed, unaware of how those words pierced like a thousand needles into Yukimura's heart. The two stopped on a bridge and looked down at the traffic below.

"I..I'm sure given time, he will see that you love him very much, Gen." Yukimura said, forcing the sentence through the lump in his throat, not looking at Sanada. Anywhere but Sanada.

Sanada nodded to show that he heard, but he's not very sure that Ryoma will love him again. He leaned his back against the railing, tilting his head up at the sky. The sky was so bright, the sun shining so brightly and not a cloud in sight. Did the day really have the right to be this bright and sunny when his heart felt like a dark storm had rained over it? How was he to get Ryoma back? He didn't even know where to start. It had been so hard the first time asking Ryoma on a date and that was when the teen had acknowledged him.. in a Ryoma-ish way. Meaning, Ryoma accepted his challenged with a cocky smirk with his catch phrase. Now Ryoma hated him and didn't even want to speak with him, much alone see him.

Then there was Keigo Atobe as his rival now. Ryoma is currently completely pissed off at the both of them, but Sanada's very unsure who Ryoma will pick in the end. It seems that Ryoma and Keigo were very familiar with each other. Keigo even knew where things were in the house, as opposed to him, who has never been to Ryoma's house and no one knew about … wait. Sanda's brow furrowed.

News about who is dating whom in their circles travels fast. Him and Yukimura is an example of that. So why did he never hear about Ryoma and Keigo dating? It would have spread like wildfire, especially news about The King and The Prince dating. Like how he and Yukimura were dubbed the Alpha Pair for some reason when they broadcasted their status as a couple.... then wouldn't he have heard about those two..like dubbed the Royal Pair or something? So Keigo was in the same boat as he was, then. That thought gave Sanada some comfort.

"When will we tell the team we are no longer dating?"

"Hmm?"

"Kirihara-kun was very excited when we announced that we were a couple, remember?"

"Ahhh," Sanada intoned, remembering the wide eyed looks of his teammates. They were shocked, but most there had then congratulated him and Yukimura. Yanagai had just smiled with his eyes closed,and said " About time." Whatever that meant.

Kirihara was the most excited of them all and for about a week called Yukimura Kaa-san buchou and him Tou-san Fukubuchou, until a whack to the head and 100 laps as punishment stopped that habit.

"I suppose we can tell them tomorrow," Yukimura said. "I will explain to everyone why we .."

"No."

Yukimura blinked at Sanada.

"The whole point of this in the first place was to prevent your parents from forcing you to marry and to show them that you are not interested in women. We will tell them that we are no longer dating, but only because we found out we are not compatible. The rest is none of their business."

He chuckled softly. _I suppose Genichirou is right. It really is no one's business._

* * *

Keigo stood with his legs spread and his arms crossed over his chest, doing a good imitation of Tezuka. School today had been in a word... Hell.

The rumors started as soon as he stepped out of his car that morning over the way he looked.

He got into a fight defending some girl's honor. _Tch, as if._

He jumped in front of a train to rescue a kitten/dog/child/girl. _For the dog, yes. For the kitten, yes, because Ryoma likes cats. For the child, of course. The girl?.....hmmm._

He rescued yet another girl from thugs and so on.

Each rumor that were spread had him looking like an angel.. actually one rumor said he was an angel that was sent down from heaven to grace these lowly mortal with his gracefulness, honor and beauty. How far off they were, Keigo bitterly thought.

"What the hell?" Shishido muttered, staring at Keigo. He had a doctor's appointment earlier this morning, so didn't come to school until later and he had heard rumors about Keigo, but had brushed them off as usual, since there was always some rumor about Keigo. Since they didn't have the same classes, he had not seen Keigo at all until afternoon practice. He was about to greet his team captain, but then he froze in his step, just staring. The usually perfectly groomed Atobe Keigo was a mess. It looked like he hadn't even combed his hair, just flying all over the place, a gauze over his right brow, a bruised cheeks and dark circles underneath his eyes.

"A..a...at..Atobe?!" Shishido exclaimed in shocked disbelief.

"Ahn?" Yep that was Atobe, Shishido thought. Only he could sound all arrogantly snooty ,looking like that.

"What the hell happened to you?" He wilted underneath the ice blue gaze.

"50 Laps now, then 100 sits up and 100 push ups!" He barked out his order in the face of over 200 club members. Even the Regulars, who were used to doing more were slack jawed. No one moved an inch, their brains frozen over at the amount of workout they have to do today.

"Ore-Sama gave you an order!" Keigo's steely voice rang out and that got their attention. Uneasily glancing at each other, they started off on their laps.

"Ahem, Atobe, is something bother you?" Yuushi asked, running alongside his captain. Only he was daring enough to face Keigo when he was in a mood like this, which for the past six years that most of the Regular knew him, Keigo has never been in a mood like this. Sure there were times he was in a bitchy mood, but that was Keigo for you. He's a moody arrogant bastard, but this was on a whole different level. You could practically see the dark angry aura around him as he ran along with them, several feet ahead of them with Yuushi. Well, they could only hope Yuushi can cheer him up and soon, otherwise they were going to die from this grueling training.

"Nothing." Short and curt. Phew, Yuushi thought. Something is really bothering his friend.

"Oh, really?" He asked, his tone full of skepticism, but he let it go. For now. He knew by now that if Keigo doesn't want to talk about something, then no amount of asking, prying, wheedling will make him talk.

Keigo ran on ahead, he ran and he ran around the track, and with each lap, he pushed himself to go faster to run harder. To push this pain in him away, at least for a little while. To try to out run the self loathing in himself.

* * *

Tuesday:

"B..but, but, but, but WHHYYYYYYYYY!!" Twin rivers of tears running down his face, snot dripping down his nose, Kirihara bawled out the question that was on Rikkai's mind after Yukimura, with Sanada beside him announced they were no longer going out as a couple, but will only remain as friends.

The announcement was certainly a surprise to the Rikkai Regulars. The two had ask that them, the Regulars, to stay after once practice was over and had told them that they decided that they are not going to be dating any longer. Yangai had even opened his eyes briefly when he heard, before they closed again.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a crybaby, Bakaya-chan!" Niou teased Kirihara, pulling Kirihara to him, giving him a noggie.

Kirihara glared at Sanada from underneath Niou's arrm. Green eyes sparkling with tears, nose still dripping, he ordered with trembling lips, "Sanada-Fukubuchou, you have to apologize to Yuki-Buchou for whatever it is you did!"

_Oi. _Sanada mentally rolled his eyes. Did Kirihara have to be so … do dramatic about it all?

"Kirihira-kun, please understand that this was not a decision we made lightly, but we have decided and it is for the best." Yukimura's voice was soft but firm on that. Kirihara sniffed a few more times, his nose dripping being sucked back up, he wiped his nose with his arm and nodded.

* * *

Thursday:

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"Sss. Fuck this!" **Clang!**

Taka sighed as he listened to Keigo let out another curse. He shared a look with Shou. _Must have hit his thumb again._

"Good thing the children are all asleep, and Akira is at a friend's house. Wonder what has the almighty Atobe Keigo so worked up?" That evening they had a surprised visit from Keigo. He had immediately grabbed case of tools with him up to the kitchen and started to bang around in there to fix the leak in the sink. The one that Keigo had told them on the phone that he was going to call out a plumber for.

"Only one person, Shou," Taka chuckled. "Echizen Ryoma."

"Ahh, the one he is always going on and on about? Hmm, something about being an elf..."

"It was a fairy!" Keigo retorted, walking in, glaring all the while at the wrench in his hand.

"Ah, so Atobe-san admits it!" Taka teased him.

Keigo ungracefully slumped onto a recliner next to the couch and took the bottle of water that Shou handed him. Quenching his thirst, he took the time to glance around the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. The place was shaping up quite wonderfully. In another few months all the repair should be complete and the place could house more children. _If only Ryoma could see it._

"Atobe-san," Keigo looked at Taka. "Whatever it is, I am sure that Ryoma-san will forgive you."

"Oh? What gave you the impression Ore-Sama is the one at fault?" Atobe glared at Taka, but the glare has no heat in it and Taka saw that.

"Ah, so it is Ryoma-san's fault then. I suppose I should have known," Taka gave a dramatic sigh and Shou hid his smile behind his cup.

Keigo took the bait. "Known?"

"Yes, he is not good enough to be with you Atobe-san. It is a good thing then that you broke up with him. He is not deserving of you at all. Why just look at him! He's not even pretty, that ugly, unkempt hair. Those narrow, yellow eyes..."

BANG!Keigo's palm slammed on the table and he stood up, his blue eyed now furiously glaring down at Taka. "Ryoma is beautiful! And his hair is soft, like silk. His eyes are not yellow, they're golden and gorgeous. Ore-Sama is the one not deserving of him.." he trailed off, realizing he had been played and sat back down, but his glare at Taka did not lessen.

"So as I said, Atobe-san. Whatever it is you did, I am sure that Ryoma-san will forgive you eventually. I can see that he has very deep feelings for you."

"I hope so," he whispered.

* * *

When Ryoma did not come to school on Monday, the Regulars weren't really concerned. Sugara-sensei had told them at the beginning of practice that Ryoma wasn't feeling well and was going to stay home for a few days. So on Monday and Tuesday, they weren't really worried. On Wednesday and Thursday, they began to to worry. By Friday, when Ryoma still have not shown back up to school and Sugara-sensei told them that Ryoma was still out ill, their small worry grew to an almost panic. Well, Oishi and Kikumaru panicked.

Currently Oishi was pacing back and forth in the club room, his imagination running wild. "What if he was in an accident and we didn't know about it."

Kikumaru lips quivered and his eyes teared up. "Ochibi-chan! Waahhh."

Oishi contiuned. "He could be lying in the hospital bed. Alone." His pacing increased in speed. "He could be thinking that no one cares about him. His parents are gone and his senpai hasn't gone to visit him. Oh, we are horrible senpai."

Oishi paused, clenching his in determination. "WE will go visit him now." And Oishi walked out of the club room, leaving the rest to stare after him. Not a full minute later, Oishi was back in the club room, his face red and he grabbed his pants from his locker, swiftly pulling them on.

"He's not in the hospital. He's at home."

"Eh? Fuji, how do you know? Did you hear from him? Is he alright? Is he..." Oishi fired his questions at Fuji, until Fuji held up his hand, which was holding a cell phone.

"Saa, I called. His cousin answered and said he had a fever," Fuji told them and smiled, tilting his head to the side a bit. " Shall we go visit him?"

" Yay, we get to see Ochibi. I miss hiiiiim!"

" Ano, I can bring sushi from my old man's place and we can eat that with Echizen." Kawamura offered shyly, that is until Momoshiro snuck him a racket. " BURNING! SUSHI IS AWESOME!"

That Friday- a week before Goodwill's camp start 

Ryoma lay on his stomach, his arm hanging down the side, drawing circles on his floor with his finger. His rear had stopped hurting so much now and the bruises on his wrist had pretty much faded. So by next Monday, he can go back to school, otherwise, his senpai-tachi might storm his house or something.

"Ryoma-san!" Nanako's voice called through the door, then she opened it a bit, coming in and smiling at him. " Your teammates are here." Guess the senpai tachi decided to come storming after all.

"Tell them to leave," he flatly told her.

"Ryoma-san!" Nanako scolded. " Don't be rude. They are worried. And you need to see your friends, now that .. that guy isn't coming around anymore. I can't believe Keigo-san. It was not your fault and yet..." Nananko ranted, so angry at Keigo. The first time she ranted about Keigo not coming anymore, Ryoma had told her that he was the one that told Keigo not to come anymore. But even so, she was incensed on his behalf, believing that Keigo should still come anyway.

"… Thank you. I'll go see them." Ryoma interrupted her.

He gave her a look and she immediately gave a sad smile. "I did not tell them what happened. I said you had a fever, which was true." Ryoma nodded, grateful.

* * *

updated 2/17/2010


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Thank you for your reviews! patrengkee ,Suo-Tama-Chan ,Don Seira ,Lightning29xLoveSxSasuNaru ,I-Love-Anime0 ,secret25 ,erisreigned , Me ,EchizenRyomaLover ,hippy101 ,12nothing ,Mirsama ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,memedis ,denizen of the night ,Pri-Chan 1410

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Ryoma-san!" Nanako scolded. " Don't be rude. They are worried. And you need to see your friends, now that .. that guy isn't coming around anymore. I can't believe Keigo-san. It was not your fault and yet..." Nananko ranted, so angry at Keigo. The first time she ranted about Keigo not coming anymore, Ryoma had told her that he was the one that told Keigo not to come anymore. But even so, she was incensed on his behalf, believing that Keigo should still come anyway._

"… _Thank you. I'll go see them." Ryoma interrupted her. _

_He gave her a look and she immediately gave a sad smile. "I did not tell them what happened. I said you had a fever, which was true." Ryoma nodded, grateful._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ryoma carefully made his way downstairs to the living room to see his senpai-tachi all gathered around, refreshments on the coffee table in front of the couch and some boxes with sushi. _Must be from Kawamura-senpai._

"Ochibi!!!" Kikumaru cried out happily, bounding over to give Ryoma one of his hugs of death. Oishi, ever mindful pried Kikumaru off Ryoma when he started to turn blue.

" Eiji, please be careful. Echizen is just getting over from a fever."

"Wahhhh. Ochibi, I'm so sorry," Kikumaru now wailed.

"Ahh, I'm better."

The Regulars studied Ryoma. He looked pale, but seemed alright.

"Here, Echizen. I made this juice up last night. It will help you get better." Inui held out a green canister to Ryoma, who looked at it warily, then took it. He's going to dump that out as soon as he has a chance.

"Thank you, Inui-Senpai."

"Will you be able to go to the selection camp for the High School Goodwill's game, Echizen?" Oishi asked Ryoma, who nodded and carefully sat down at an empty spot on the couch.

"Saa, Echizen, that is good to hear." As always, Fuji has his smile on his face, eyes closed.

"Of course he will, Oishi-senpai. Echizen won't miss this. He just won't!" Momoshiro exclaimed, before stuffing his face full of sushi.

"Fsss, Peach head, stop being such a pig," Kaidoh hissed.

Offended, Momoshiro glared, though it wasn't very intimidating with his mouth puffed out and some rice sticking at the corner of his mouth.

"Whashat," he mumbled, his mouth still full.

"Now, now. Don't you two start this. We are guests in Echizen's home. Behave." Oishi reprimanded the two.

"Fssh," Kaidoh hissed and looked away embarrassed. Momoshiro murmured a quick apology then down his green tea.

They all made small talk, well, most except Tezuka,who just sat there.

"Echizen, may I use your bathroom?" Fuji suddenly asked.

"Hai, it's up the stairs on the left side." Ryoma instructed him.

"Ochibi, will you be coming back to school soon? We miss you!"

Ryoma thought about it. He was feeling a bit better, so he guess he can go back to school. Shrugging, he answered Kikumaru. "Monday."

His senpai smiled widely, happy to hear that.

"Echizen, don't push yourself too hard. You still don't look very well." Of course Oisihi had to be the mother.

"Yeah man, if you push yourself, then you might not make it to Goodwill's camp this coming Friday." Momoshiro joined.

"I'm fine, senpai," Ryoma grumbled, then yawned, making his senpai-tachi go all gooey inside at how cute their baby was. Even Tezuka was not immune.

Fuji came back down at that moment and clearing his throat, Tezuka stood up.

"Everyone, let's go," he ordered them. Letting everyone file out ahead of him, Tezuka turned back around and nodded to Ryoma.

"Get well soon. Yudan sezu ni Ikou," he told Ryoma and left as well.

Back in his room, Ryoma thought about Tezuka's catchphrase. Memories of him and Sanada surfaced as well as memories of him and gave a bitter smile.

"Don't let my guard down, huh? Too late for that, buchou."

* * *

Tezuka glanced uneasily at Fuji. The others were not aware, but he can tell that Fuji was absolutely furious. The tension in his boyfriend's shoulder, the tightening of the jaws and the way Fuji walked. Fuji was very light on his feet and one usually doesn't hear him coming until he was right in front of you, but right now, Fuji was practically stomping his way home with Tezuka. Tezuka stayed silent though, knowing full well by now to let Fuji walk off his anger, or wait until Fuji was ready to come to him. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long. As soon as he Fuji closed the door to his bedroom, he shoved something in Tezuka's hand, which he instinctively gripped.

He looked down at some crumpled sheets of paper.

"I found that in Echizen's room," Fuji told him.

He frowned at Fuji and opened his mouth to reprimand his boyfriend for snooping, but was interrupted.

"Just read it!"

Smoothing it out, he Tezuka saw that it was hospital admission papers and the name Echizen, Ryoma was on the top right, admitted last Friday. He gave Fuji a quizzical glance. They knew that Ryoma had a fever and it must be really high for him to be admitted, so why was Fuji so worked up.

"Read the next few papers," Fuji ordered, voice tight.

Scanning it, Tezuka paled and his hand shook as he murmured, "Anal tearing, signs of rape, prescribed pain medication, antibiotics.." Tezuka shakily looked at the next sheet of paper and it contained a list of books on how to cope and recover after sexual assault. He felt bile rise up in his throat. Oh God. He.. they were just there at Ryoma's house and...and...the papers fluttered to the floor.

"Echizen wasn't just sick with a fever, Kunimitsu. Our baby was.. he was raped." Fuji cried out the last part and threw himself into Tezuka's arm.

* * *

Friday night.

"Keigo," he heard his father call him. Realizing that he had just been sitting there, staring into space, he blinked and looked inquiringly at his father.

"Come, take a walk with your father." Kyoshiro pushed open the door of the study and walked into the dark, knowing that Keigo would follow. Sitting down on a stone bench in the midst of their garden, Keigo absently played with a petal of a red rose between his fingers, waiting for his father to start speaking. It was a tradition almost. When he was a boy, anytime he was feeling down, his father would take him on a short walk, but it must be in silence, to clear out their head, his father said.

The last time they sat like this had been three years ago, after Hyotei had lost in the quarter finals and he had to shave his head. Hopefully his father will have some advice on how to approach Ryoma, how to earn Ryoma's forgiveness, and most of all, win Ryoma back.

"How's your hand?" Kyoshiro asked, pointing to his left hand. He got that yesterday working on plumbing for the orphanage. It was banged up, scraped and bruised.

"It's fine."

"Ahem. You know, your mother and I were not always together."

Keigo remained silent, though he did wonder what his father meant by that.

"We have been married for almost 20 years," his father sighed, like he was frustrated. In all the time they had these kind of talk, he had never seen his father having difficulty in explaining to him life long's lesson and such. When his team or if he himself is bummed out after losing a game or a match, his father always told him to pick up the racquet again and play until he laughed. When he made a bad decision regarding a business affair, his father told him to think over why he made that decision, to review it all through again.

His father sighing was not a good sign at all.

"Well, Oto-Sama, of course you weren't. The two of you didn't start dating until you were in your twenties." Uh-oh, his father is now rubbing his forehead. Another sign that is not good.

"We were actually dating when I was 19 and your mother 16. Almost like you and Ryoma-kun are now." Keigo was surprised. That meant they had been together for 26 years. That's a long time. But nothing weird about it. They are celebrating their 20th marriage anniversary, not how long they were together.

Kyoshiro saw that his son did not understand. He didn't want to tell his son this, but seeing Keigo so mopey and depressed this past week had him all depressed and in a bad mood, though Elizabeth said it served Keigo right for what he did to Ryoma. Kyoshiro guessed she could sympathize with Ryoma more since she had been there, and he could sympathize with Keigo a bit more since he did the same thing. So he decided to tell Keigo about him and Elizabeth. Maybe that will help Keigo with Ryoma and he hope that it won't take his son five years like it did him.

"Keigo I understand what you are feeling." His son raised an eyebrow, which meant, 'no, you don't.'

"Yes I do. After just dating your mother for a few months, I knew she was the one for me. I loved her more than anything. I still do. Well, you included of course, son." He added that as an afterthought. Keigo snorted, amused. He knew his father loved him as well. He really wished his father would get to the point already.

"My best friend," Keigo could hear sneer in his father's voice at those two words, "at the time also loved your mother, though I did not know it. She had mentioned every now and then to me that she felt uncomfortable around him, but ..._I brushed it off._" His father growled.

"Oto-Sama?"

"He whispered in my ears and fool that I was, I believed him. After all, he was my best friend. One day I found your mother and him in a ...compromising position." Keigo didn't think he want to hear anymore, but yet he found that he could not move away, or look away from his father. His father was staring off in the far distance, like he was relieving the past, guilt etched on his face.

"She told me that he tried to hurt her, tried to..., but I didn't believe her. So angry that I was in my belief that she had betrayed me, given away what she would always so no to me to my best friend..." He watched his father's adam appled bobbed up and down a few times as he swallowed.

"I took her by force," his father finally whispered.

Keigo's mind went blank. He heard what his father said, but he just can't seem to comprehend it. His parents always seemed to be so happy, so much in love with each other.

"I found out later, so much later, _five _years later, what my so called best friend did; found out that he had always coveted her. I searched for her and finally found her when she was weeks away from marrying someone else actually."

"It ended well, did it not? You and Kaa-Sama are now married."

His father smiled softly and nodded. "Yes it did. It wasn't easy to earn your mother's forgiveness, but she finally forgave me."

"How? What did you do, Oto-Sama?" Keigo wanted to know. He needed to know so that he can also get Ryoma to forgive him and be his again.

His father scratched his head, his face taking on a bewildered look. "Eh? How? To this day, I'm not sure Keigo. One day she was going to marry this other guy, and the next I was the one standing there as the groom."

Keigo wanted to palm his face. What was the point in all this if his father can't even help him?

"Keigo, I wanted to tell you all this because I do not want to see you take five years to get Ryoma back in your life. At least you knew what had happened right away, instead of five years later."

"Oto-Sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why are you and Kaa-Sama alright with Ryoma and I dating? We're both men." This was something Keigo had thought about briefly every now and then, but usually just let it go, thankful that there were no objections from his parents. Well, his mother, he was already pretty sure would be okay with it as long as he was happy, but his father.. he's never so sure about. He had thought perhaps his mother had said something to his father to have him not raise any objection, but now his father is telling him to go after Ryoma.

"Because this past month, you have been glowing." Keigo choked on air and his father laughed. His father made it sound like some _girl._ Clapping a hand on his son's back, Kyoshiro stood up.

"Well, son, don't forget you have competition for Ryoma's heart and an Atobe never loses." With that piece of advice, Kyoshiro left his son alone in the garden.

* * *

"It must the be same person that have been hurting Echizen all this time, Mitsu." Fuji declared in anger. After crying his heart out on Tezuka's chest, Fuji vowed that he will find whoever had hurt Ryoma and Tezuka immediately nodded.

"Remember a few months back, he was always so down and that day we tried to talk to him? Echizen was going to cry, no he was crying. Oh, if only I had made him speak to us about his, Mitsu. Now, now this!" He angrily pointed at the papers that were still on the floor. Glaring at it with hate filled eyes. After using the restroom, he had passed by Ryoma's room and decided to peek in, never having been in Ryoma's room before. Petting that cherished cat of Ryoma and just looking around, he kicked the small trash in the corner and had tipped it over.

A few crumpled papers poured out and he saw Ryoma's name on one of them. Being naturally curious he read them. He felt that his heart was going to stop after reading those. He had stuffed them in his pocket and went back down the stair, glad that at that moment Tezuka decided to leave. He was not sure if he could look Ryoma in the eye, for not being there for his kouhai.

* * *

So Fuji and Tezuka now knows. Whether they would ever find out about Atobe doing that to Ryoma is still in the works for future chapters. And if anyone ever finds out about ryoma and Sanada dating are still in the works ... everything is in the works. Got this idea here and there, but putting it on paper is a bit tougher :)

UPDATED 2/23/20103

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Summary: Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. Ryoma got his heartbroken by Sanada, then by Atobe.

Thank You -theFila consumer, UekiKosuke, Mirsama , erisreigned , lajascot , secret25 , EverlastingBreeze ,Don Seira , InfinityOnTheRun , EchizenRyomaLover , rozardoll. , herbblood ,sukoi-sugoi , patrengkee , Pri-Chan 1410 , denizen of the night , Me, HiKaRi-ChIbI , Me, memedis , I-Love-Anime0

* * *

"No, Nanako, you promised me."

"But..."

"Please don't tell them. Ever. Promise me." He insisted.

Ryoma pleaded with Nanako. Just this morning, she brought up the subject of telling his parents about what happened to him. Bad enough that Keigo's mom knew, he didn't want any one else to know. Especially not his parents. Who'd knew what they would do to Keigo? _Why the hell should I worry about him, anyways. Arggh. _But still...

"Alright, I promise Ryoma-san," Nanako quietly said, her eyes sad as she looked at him with pity. He didn't want her pity. He didn't want anyone's pity. He got up and put his plates in the sink. It's been eight days and he's actually feeling lots better now. In fact, today, he decided he's going to play some tennis. Maybe the street courts...an image flashed in his mind.

_A strike of lightning briefly illuminated the courts, showing him a figure. A familiar figure. Keigo sat on the bleacher, his head up, letting the rain pelt down on his face. His heart about stop when he saw the older teen just sitting there, so still.. waiting for him._

Okay, so not the street courts. The shabby one underneath the train station, then. Another image flashed.

_There were sounds of balls being smacked, so that means someone was there already. Ryoma thought about turning back, but of course he didn't. Maybe that person there would leave soon, or maybe he's good enough to play against him. _

_Well, the guy was certainly good enough to play against him. It was Sanada. _

_Ryoma guessed Sanada probably sensed him, since he stopped his next serve and looked back. Ryoma couldn't see Sanada's eyes, since his black cap covered them. Walking over, Ryoma nodded to him and in his usual cocky smirk, he challenged Sanada to a match. Which of course Ryoma won, but barely. _

_After their game, the two sat there, letting the cool air dry their sweat away, until both their stomach growled out in hunger._

" _I'm hungry. You can pay." Ryoma looked at Sanada looking at him, and then Sanada slowly nodded. And That was the start of their secret relationship._

Not there either. Then where else can he go? Guess he'll have to go to one of those tennis clubs his dad got a membership to. He really hated going to the club since some of the players there always seem to think they are better than anyone else, when in reality they can barely serve. Like that Sasabe guy.

"Ryoma-san, are you sure you're feeling fine to go out?" Nanako asked in concern. For the past few minutes Ryoma have just been staring off into space.

"Hai," Ryoma answered her. " Don't worry, I'll be back later."

* * *

-

-

* * *

The July weather was very nice at 85 degrees that Saturday. Small breezes would blow every now and then rustling the green leaves on the tree and the swaying the grass on the ground. Birds flew up in the clear blue sky and squirrels would scurry up and down the trees and across the lawn. Great day for an outing. To go on a nice jog or just take a stroll. To play sports like soccer or football. But seven teens were doing none of that. They were actually huddled inside a room, a small room, discussing a certain captain of theirs.

Oshitari Yuushi wondered for the hundredth time why his teammates had decided they would come to his house. They could have gone outside, maybe to a park or something. He looked longingly out his window. _Such a beautiful day_, he thought wistfully.

"Yuushi-senpai. Did you find anything out?" Choutarou looked at his glass wearing senpai.

Yuushi blinked. Why were they here again? Oh yeah, Keigo.

On Monday, he had asked Keigo what had happened, but let it go when his captain did not respond.

On Wednesday, when Keigo had to change the gauze on his eye, he saw how deep the cut was and commented to Keigo that it will leave a scar, but got a careless shrug and a murmured, "I don't care." Oshitari Yuushi did something he has never in his 17 years did, he panicked. Not in front of Keigo, of course, but after. All he did at the time was murmured back an "Ahhh," not knowing what to say. His mind had gone completely blank. All he could hear was the howl of the wind as a blizzard blew around in his brain and the single syllable word, _I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I. I._

Anyone knows that Atobe Keigo does not go around addressing himself with "I." Nor would he be so casual about his face getting scarred.

He had called a meeting of all the other Regulars, excluding Keigo and Kabaji, and told them what happened. Each of their jaws dropped. They could not believe it. This is Atobe Keigo. The one that always care about his looks and state of dress. He wears lip gloss for crying out loud.

He carries a mirror and and brush in his tennis bag. He fuss over his hair and his looks. Well to be fair, there were times that Keigo did not do that, like when he's practicing and working out, but that was about it. Now to hear that he didn't even care that his face may be scarred.... they had to act and find out what happened that last weekend.

Yuushi sighed. He really thought that Keigo would at least spill it all by now. Everyone knew that Keigo was very melodramatic. He was sure any time now Keigo would stand up and declare, "She/he dares to harm Ore-Sama's beautiful face. Off with her/his head!"

However, Keigo has not done that. He was very silent about the whole matter, glaring at anyone who dares to approach him about that. So here they were.

Yuushi shook his head in negative. "Not a clue."

"Man and that Kabaji won't even spill." Gakuto sniffed.

"I don't think even he knows what's going on, Gakuto. He was really perplexed about it all," Yuushi said.

"How can you tell?" Shishido was a bit surprised. With Kabaji, it really was hard tell. The teen's a brick wall most of the time and follows Keigo around like a puppy.

Shishido shuddered at the small smile that briefly appeared on Yuushi's face. "Never mind. Don't wanna know."

"But who could get away with hurting Atobe?" Taki wondered.

"His girlfriend," Hiyoshi concluded and the other five gave him a disbelieving look. Where the heck did that come from?

Shishido snorted. "If Atobe has a girlfriend, we would all know about it by now. Any girl dating Atobe would not keep quiet about it. She would be gloating and bragging about dating he rich and popular Atobe."

"Anyways," Gakuto sniffed, "Atobe would never let someone harm his, as he says it, magnificent beauty, without some kind of retribution. The students in school might thinks he is some kind of chivalrous King, but we know him better than that. No one hurts Atobe and gets away with it unscathed. Even if it's a girl. Remember that girl from St. Ann all girls school he dated a year ago. She embarrassed him and he broke up with her in front of her whole class."

"She deserved it Gakuto-senpai," Choutarou's soft tone could have frozen the sun. Rarely did he ever get that way and Gakuto gulped.

"Right , yeahh, hehe....," Gakuto scratched his head awkwardly and looked away.

Shishido recalled that incident and winced. Not good at all. For once Keigo seemed serious about someone. He even mentioned introducing the girl to his parents and they all knew that is something that Keigo have never done before. He and the others, personally did not like the girl. Something about her always seems to rub them the wrong way. Yuushi had tried approaching the subject with Keigo only to get his head chewed off about it. Until Keigo overheard her bragging to her friends that she was only using him to buy her expensive gifts that she in turns sells to buy her _other_ boyfriend gifts.

Keigo had gone all quiet for about a week and then Yuushi had all called them out one day during classes, explained the plan, and they went to St. Ann Academy, with the girl's other boyfriend in tow. The principal protested and all, but what can he do? Keigo's.. well is an Atobe and that was that. Shishido suspected Atobe's family probably owned some part of the school for the principal to acquiesced so quickly. They went to the girls classroom and Keigo had walked slowly to the girl and stood before her desk.

Flashback (from Shishido's view)

"_Ore-Sama has something special for you." Shishido wanted to gag when the girl simpered up at Keigo. He watched the other girls in the class went all gooey at how romantic this was._

"_Do you love Ore-Sama?" The girl nodded quickly._

"_Say it," Keigo had demanded in a purr that even he had shivered._

"_I love you Keigo-kun. So very much," The girl had told Keigo, actually standing up and laying her head against Keigo's chest. Damn hussy, he sneered._

"_Really? What about your other boyfriend, ahn?" This time he shivered at the freezing tone that Keigo used._

_He watched the girl stiffen and stuttered. "I.. I don't know w...what you mean, Keigo-kun."_

_Keigo snapped his fingers and the door the classroom opened and in walked the other boyfriend._

"_How could you?" The other boyfriend whispered. Everyone in the class were silent, watching the drama unfold in front of them._

_Shishido wanted to laugh at how pale the girl went. Like she had seen a ghost or something. She even tried to deny knowing the other guy._

"_I don't know him Keigo-kun.. I think he's some kind of stalker, yes...,"_

"_How could you say that! You said you loved me. Now I find out you have been cheating on me!" The other boyfriend demanded, his tone increasing with each sentence. "Forget it, don't come near me anymore. I never want to see your two timing face again, you bitch." With that the other guy left and Shishido smirked, when the girl turn tear filled eyes to Keigo. Like she was expecting Keigo to sweep her into his arms and comfort her._

_Instead Keigo just stood there, staring down his nose at her. "Ore-Sama expect each gift that was bestowed upon you returned." _

"_But.. but, those were gifts, Keigo-ku... People don't ask for gifts back." Shishido inwardly whistled. The girl's got guts to be saying that._

"_Those were gifts for Ore-Sama's girlfriend. Since it seems that you were never free to be Ore-Sama's girlfriend, you had no right to those gifts. That won't be a problem, ahn?" Shishido wanted to laugh when the girl looked like she was going to faint._

_Without waiting for her to answer, Keigo quirked his eye brow, "Ore-Sama expect all of them back by the end of the week." And they left._

Flashback end.

Yep, Shishido learned never to piss off one Atobe Keigo. He doesn't take any slight against him lightly. By the looks on Yuushi's face, he was remembering the same thing. Shishido made another mental note to never piss off Yuushi either. Even if Hyotei did not have an official vice-captain like the other teams, Oshitari Yuushi was their unspoken vice-captain. After all, it was Yuushi that had found that other guy and the one that had thought of the plan to humiliate and expose the other girl in that manner.

"Like I said. If Atobe was dating anyone, we would have known. His girlfriend would probably ' I am Atobe's Girlfriend' banners up for the whole world to know." Shishido pointed out again.

* * *

-

* * *

"I just don't get it Niou-senpai. Why would Yuki-Buchou and Sanada-Fukubucho break up." Rikkai's Ace scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Hmmm." Niou laid on his back on the grass, watching the cloud go by peacefully.. well, it would have been peacefully, if a certain scraggly black haired kouhai of his hadn't spotted him and was now going on and on about Yukimura and Sanada. Not to say that he wasn't curious as well, but today was such a beautiful day. He just wanted to relax. Not think about his captain or vice-captain.

"I know!" Niou lazily turned his head at Kirihara's triumphant exclaimed. Did he really want to know?

"Aliens have invaded their bodies and made them break up!" Okay, that's it! Getting up, Niou rapped Kirihara's head with his knuckles.

"Bakaya!" Pouting Kirihira glared up at his senpai with watery green eyes.

"But they were meant to be together!"

"What are you, a girl?" Crossing his arm and pouting, Kirihara looked away and Niou sighed.

"Alright, alright. Come one, let's go," he said, causing Kirihara to look back at him in confusion.

"Find either Sanada or Yukimura, of course, and ask that they tell us the truth." Kirihara smiled so wide, his white teeth blinged and Niou's face softened. His kouhai really was just so cute.

"Yeah, let's go beat the aliens outta their bodies so that they will be together again!"

Bonk!

"Yeow! What was that for!"

"If you had to ask, then you deserved it, Bakaya!"

* * *

-

* * *

Ryoma strolled up to the counter showed his membership card to the front desk and went into the locker room to change. Coming back out, dressed in a pair of white shorts that ended just above his knees, a red and white t-shirt, and his white cap on his head, Ryoma hefted his tennis bag and walked toward the tennis courts.

The place was huge, featuring four- eight feet wide by twenty feet length swimming pools. Two outdoors and two indoors. Two running tracks and fourteen enclosed tennis courts. Taking his cap off to slick back the loose strands of hair that worked its way out of his cap and tickling his forehead, Ryoma watched a pair of tennis players started their game. The ball bounced ball back and forth. That's right, bounced. Easy slow balls going back and for the between the two men that were already sweating and huffing out huge breath, and they have only been playing for ten minutes.

_I knew it. No challenges here at all._ _Guess I'll go some place else._

* * *

_-_

* * *

Crinkling sounds were heard in the room, then the sound of the paper being un-crinkled then smoothed out and finally the shuffling of papers.

Tezuka glared at the papers in front of him, willing it to burn, to disappear, to make it all, so that this had never happened to Ryoma. A bird chirped on a branch outside of his window and Tezuka growled at the poor creature, causing it to start, then twittered madly, as if to berate Tezuka for ruining to beautiful day with his dark aura, before flying off. Tezuka dropped his head and sighed. His heart ache, but burn with hatred at the same time. Aching for what had happened to Ryoma and burning to just wrap his hands around the throat of the person who.. who had hurt Ryoma like this.

Slamming his palm flat on his desk, Tezuka stood up suddenly. Being in his room was making him feel cramped and hard to breathe. Like something caught in midway between his stomach and throat.

"Fresh air," he uttered to himself before grabbing his tennis bag.

"Welcome again, Tezuka-san." The woman behind the desk smiled at Tezuka, who nodded back absently. Taking his card back he turned....

"Echizen!"

Lids framed by long dark lashes blinked, briefly hiding amber-gold eyes from Tezuka.

"Yo, Buchou," Ryoma greeted his captain in an apathetic tone. However on the inside, he was smirking. _Well, here's a challenge. The club might not be so bad after all._

* * *

_-_

* * *

"OI, look! There's Sanada." Niou pointed several feet away from them to where Sanada was just getting on the train. Kirihara made to run across, but Niou snatched him back by the collar.

"Ehh, lemme go!" Kirihara struggled.

"Idiot! Don't let him see us," he hissed next to Kirihara's ear, causing the dark haired teen to twitch involuntarily.

"But I thought you said we were going to beat the truth outta them!"

"Do you really think you can beat Sanada?"

"Hell yea!" At Niou's disbelieving look, Kirihara scrunched up his nose cutely... "....umm probably... no."

"Didn't think so, brat. That is why we are going to follow him.. Discreetly, of course."

"Eh? Disa-wha?"

Sigh. "So that he doesn't know we are following him."

"Hahaha! I knew that, Niou-senpai." Kirihara chuckled. He punched hi right fist into his open palm."Yeah, and when we corner Sanada-Fukubuchou, that alien thing won't know what hit him."

Bonk!! Clonk!

"Niou-senpai! That hurts!" Kirihara yelped, clutching the two egg sized lumps on his head.

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into that thick skull!"

He looked left. An old lady slouched there, snoring. He looked right. A woman with her two children sat there. A boy about five was or so was playing with an action figure. The little girl about two sucked away on a bottle. The mother was reading a book. He look to the front, but all he saw was a row of people sitting down, or standing up, going about their daily lives. He looked behind him, but again, all he saw were people.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary on the train, so why is he getting his prickly feeling on the back of his neck?

"Damnit Bakaya, he almost saw us," Niou whispered harshly at Kirihara. The two were crouching on the train floor, ignoring the weird looks thrown there way.

"Mou, but I want to know now," Kirihara whined.

"Look," Niou said in exasperation. " We'll find out more if Sanada doesn't know he's being followed."

"Oooh, I see."

"Good."

"This way he'll let down his guard long enough for him to show his alien self!"

Bonk! Bonk! Clonk!

Kirihara couldn't cry out, a hand was covering his mouth, but twin rivers of tears coursed down his cheeks as two golf ball sized lumps formed on his head and one on his fore-head.

* * *

UPDATED 3/19/2010

So will Tezuka confront Ryoma about what happened?

Will Niou and Kirihara find out what happened to Sanada and Yukimura... or will Kirihara ever find the alien? Well , until the next time ! Thank you all for reading . Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Summary: Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. Ryoma got his heartbroken by Sanada, then by Atobe

Thanks to : Kiriyuu69 , Lady Monozuki , Springerlight , sukoi-sugoi ,EchizenRyomaLover . Herbblood , memedis , Pri-Chan 1410 , hippy101 , HiKaRi-ChIbI , lajascot , xxSnowxxAngelxx , Me , AliciaHale , UekiKosuke , secret25 , denizen of the night

_

* * *

_

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Welcome again, Tezuka-san." The woman behind the desk smiled at Tezuka, who nodded back absently. Taking his card back he turned...._

"_Echizen!"_

_Lids framed by long dark lashes blinked, briefly hiding amber-gold eyes from Tezuka. _

"_Yo, Buchou," Ryoma greeted his captain in an apathetic tone. However on the inside, he was smirking. Well, here's a challenge. The club might not be so bad after all._

Tezuka had kept his face forward, but every now and then he would glance at Ryoma from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to refuse when Ryoma asked if he wanted to play a match, but that would look suspicious since he did come here to play. But was Ryoma really alright? Alright enough to play after what.... happened? He wanted to ask Ryoma, but then Ryoma would know that he knew. Then he would want to know how he knew. Plus, it seemed that Ryoma didn't want them to know. So should he ask about it? Or keep silent and pretend that he didn't know?

"Eh? Buchou, you alright?"

Light Brown eyes focused on Ryoma, _several feet in front _of him, golden eyes staring at him in bewildered bemusement. When did he stop walking?

"You sure you okay, Buchou?"

Tezuka gave a curt nod, walking forward again.

* * *

He glared at his captain from across the net. They had been playing for a while now and Ryoma can tell that Tezuka was holding back. A lot. Which pissed him off.

"Buchou, play seriously."

Tezuka didn't say anything, just inclined his head in an acknowledgment that he heard Ryoma. Ryoma accepted it by taking out a round yellow ball and tossing it up in the air, using his twist serve, the ball sailed over to Tezuka's court. Of course Tezuka easily returned it, having seen it many times.

Though Ryoma had asked that he play seriously, he just couldn't find it in him to do so. His mind on that....matter with Ryoma. Was it really alright for him to run around after being hurt that way?

He gave himself a mental slap. It may not be alright for Ryoma to be up and around like this only a week after, but if it was himself, he'd think that he would want to forget, even if for a little while. And Ryoma, like himself, would want the person that is he is playing against to play seriously and push with all he got. Coming to this realization, Tezuka played, using all he's got against Ryoma.

Tezuka won 6 games to 4. Ryoma pouted down at the racquet in his hand. He had lost, but it felt good to play after a whole week.

"Good game, Echizen." Tezuka nodded, holding his hand out. Ryoma clasped it and gave a slight smile.

Packing up their racquets the two made their way to the locker room for a quick shower. Tezuka was done first and made a quick call to Fuji, letting his boyfriend know where he was at and what he was up to. When Ryoma came out of the shower, he decided to ask his kouhai for an early dinner.

Ryoma gazed suspiciously at his team captain. The teen had bought him dinner and then said that he'd like to go for a walk. Now they sat side by side on the bench, one of his hand holding a dripping ice cream cone. _What the hell? _When did Tezuka become so.. so _social? _Ryoma wondered. He thought Tezuka was similar to him in some ways -in the ways that neither liked to interact with others as much. But today, his captain had volunteered to pay for dinner and now this.

"Buchou, something on your mind?"

"Ahh..."Tezuka floundered for something to say. How should he approach this, if at all. When he first found out, he was so sure he wanted to know. Even this morning, when he wanted to tear the papers into a little million pieces he wanted to know. Know who was the one that hurt Ryoma. Now sitting here, so peacefully next to Ryoma, who didn't even act as if he had been hurt like that, he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Ryoma just wanted to forget and who was he to bring up something so personal like that.

"I know you were..hurt." Well, shit. His mouth decided for him.

Paling in shock, Ryoma dropped the ice cream cone, scrambling to his feet. "Wa..what?" his voice was barely a whisper.

Not wanting to scar Ryoma, Tezuka stayed where he sat, but looked up at Ryoma. "I know this must be a very sensitive topic Echizen, but please know you can come to me with. Not as a captain, but as your friend." Ryoma staggered back. _How, how did Tezuka-buchou know? How did he find out?_

"How?"

Tezuka looked away, a light blush on his cheeks. "The other day, at your house, Fuji, he...ahhh.." How to make it sound like your boyfriend wasn't snooping?

"I see." That was all Ryoma said, his tone flat, but Tezuka could hear the anger brimming underneath that tone.

"Who else know?"

"Just Fuji and I. Echizen, who.."

"I'm leaving." Ryoma didn't wait for Tezuka to acknowledge that, he turned around and left.

Tezuka rubbed his forehead. That did not go well.

* * *

While Tezuka was confronting Ryoma, another pair was trying to confront their vice-captain, but had met with a snag.

"¥5100? Per person!" Niou exclaimed in disbelief. Who the heck would pay this much just to see some lady caterwauling on stage? Apparently, his vice-captain.

He and Kirihara had followed Sanada for most of the day. Through town, they followed him when he went to the sports shop, ate at a ramen shop; went into another sports store and now this. But this, no way did he have the money for this.

So they stood outside, across the street from the theater for the past _two _freaking hours.

"Ayaa, what is takin' so loooong?" Niou twitched when Kirihara whined again for the millionth time. Kirihara didn't notice the danger he was in, continued to whine.

"That guy so cannot be Sanada-fukubuchou. Who would like to listen to _that? _Sanada-fukubuchou's a manly man. He wouldn't like this opera stuff. Gotta be an alien. Yep." he finished, nodding his head, only to have his face meet the ground.

The moment that Sanada exited out of the theatre, he was met with fists pounding into him. _What the?_

Grabbing hold of the wrists, he pulled the _thing _up to face level and met dark green eyes. "Kirihara?"

Taking advantage of Sanada's momentary confusion, Kirihara wriggled free and kicked. "haayaa!"

Sanada doubled over, grabbing his stomach. "KI-RI-HAAARAAAA!" He roared.

"Ah shit. It really _is_ Sanada-fukubuchou!" No one can roar like that, but Sanada. Kirihara turned around and took off. He was not going to be anywhere near an enraged Sanada.

With Kirihara gone, Sanada turned to glare at Niou instead, expecting an explanation.

"Eheheheh. You see, Bakaya thought you were an alien and that's why you and Yukimura broke up."

Sanada suppressed the sigh that he wanted to let out, but instead rubbed his fore-head. _Where is my aspirin?_

* * *

Ryoma threw his bags down in his bedroom with a loud bang, causing Karupin to jump about a foot high before landing on her feet with a hiss and glare at Ryoma for disturbing her nap.

"I can't believe Fuji-senpai would snoop." As soon as he said that, Ryoma gave a humorless laugh. "No, on second thought. Yes I can." He looked across the room to where he had set his hospital papers, not surprised to find out they were gone.

So Tezuka and Fuji really did know. Crap. Ryoma flopped down on his bed, hands behind his head. What to do? He growled out in frustration. He's going back to school on Monday, and he hoped that his two senpai would not treat him differently from before. He didn't want their pity, nor their help. He was fine on his own.

Fortunately for him, things seems to be normal when he went back to school. He had been pretty sure that Tezuka would not say anything, but had not been as sure when it comes to the tensai of the team, Fuji. Fuji did come up to him on his first day back and quietly apologized, but didn't ask who, to which Ryoma was grateful for. He didn't want to speak about it and all through week, everything was normal. They practiced a whole lot, like usual.

"Yo, Echizen, you ready for tomorrow?" Momoshiro slung an arm around his friend, his voice excited.

"Tomorrow?"

Nearby jaws dropped. "Chibi! Did you forget? Tomorrow we leave for the selection camp for the Goodwill's game!"

"Ahh,"

Momoshiro recovered first, pointing an accusing finger in Ryoma's direction. "You did forget!"

"Fssh."

"Perhaps you are not recovered from your fever, Echizen?" Kawamura stated softly, concern in his tone.

"Oh my, Echizen, is that true?" Oishi asked, placing his hand on Ryoma's fore-head, checking to see if he has a fever.

"I'm fine." He turned away, dismissing them,packing his tennis bags with his things before leaving.

"Jeesh, that Echizen. Same as always."

* * *

Two people watched Ryoma leave.

"I still think we should make him tell us who did it."

"Syuu, he didn't want to talk about it and I didn't feel like we should push him."

"I know, Mitsu, but I really, really want to hurt the one responsible."

"I know.." Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After his talk with Ryoma, if you could call it a talk, last week, he and Fuji had agreed to just let things go as normal and not treat Ryoma any differently. They knew Ryoma was stubborn and prideful. Treating him like he was a ticking time bomb would only make him retreat further into his shell.

"Perhaps this person is someone we all know. This could by why Echizen is so hesitant about it. We both remember he had cried when we tried to speak with him months ago. This could be related to the same one that had hurt him..." Fuji drew in a sharp breath, blue eyes meeting brown ones, realization dawning in them.

Tezuka slowly nodded. "This person may have been," he struggled for the word to use. ".........violating Echizen all this time."

* * *

The sun setting is really a beautiful sight. The multitude of warm colors that painted the sky as the red-orange globe slowly descended make the day seem so peaceful. For most, witnessing this wondrous scene would certainly calm a person's soul.

For Keigo, he just wished the damn thing would give way to night already. The dark would certainly suit his mood more. Tomorrow, he and his team will be departing for the selection camp. Tomorrow would be the day he would see Ryoma again in the last two weeks. Even after his talk with his father, he had not dared to face Ryoma yet, still disgusted with himself.

He glared at the gorgeous sunset one last time, then turned away from it. He has to pack.

* * *

Finally Friday. After the long ride in the bus to the Selection Camp, they have arrived. Many other buses parked near the entrance, familiar faces of high school tennis players from the selected schools littered just beyond the entrance. Some just hanging around, some speaking to their teammates and some doing light practices. Coaches were in the front, some holding a box, or a cup of what appeared to be folder papers in them and were telling the students to pick out a piece.

Ryoma tiredly made his way to the room that he was assigned to at the camp. The walls in the room were an olive green that had yellow tints in them, making it look like someone threw up on the walls, and just left it there. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Someone really had no taste. Other than that, Ryoma find the room to be alright. There were two bunk beds, one on each side of the wall. Between them, were two night stands, with empty glass vases that were set in the center.

Eyeing the other beds in the room, Ryoma wondered who his other roommates were going to be. When they had arrived, their coach had them pick out numbers from a box. Whatever number they pick out would be their assigned room and they were told they had a few hours to get settled in before they had to meet in the mess hall for dinner and introductions. _Like we don't know most __everyone already, _Ryoma thought with a mental eye roll.

Most of his teammates had decided to go explore a bit before settling in, but Ryoma was exhausted, so had decided to come to his room. So far, he was the first one to the room, which he was happy about. This means he gets his choice of bed. Tossing his bags atop the bed on the bottom bunk of the one on the right, Ryoma unpacked a few things, his hand feeling something hard, he pulled it out. Ryoma paled and cursed. It was a book. A book about how to cope with the aftermaths of being raped.

"Nanako," he growled out his cousin's name. Part in anger and part in annoyance. She must have bought it and sneaked it into his bags. He shoved the book back into his bag, way down, underneath all his other clothes and viciously zipped up his bag. He didn't need to read that.

He was getting along just fine. He really was. Even seeing Sanada and Keigo today, he was doing perfectly great. Okay, maybe he had hoped for a brief moment that Sanada and Keigo had met with some type of minor, on-life threatening, so that they couldn't attend the selection camp. But that was perfectly normal. What person hasn't when their boyfriend/girlfriend did them wrong?

So far, he had only seen them from a distance. Sanada looked as stoic and imposing as always. He hadn't reacted at all. It was the way Keigo looked that had his gut clenching. Hair and dress as perfect as ever, but even from the distance, Ryoma could see how drawn and pale he was. When their eyes briefly met, he was shocked even further. Dark circles underneath those blue eyes made the white of the eyes oh so whiter and his cheeks were sunken in, like he hadn't eaten in a while. He had squashed all feelings of sympathy aside and turned away.

Exasperated, Ryoma leaned down to crawl into bed, the tell tale click of the door knob turning had Ryoma looking that way, wondering who would be his roommate.

"What are you doing here?" he angrily demanded of the person coming in, who was also equally shocked and had frozen upon seeing Ryoma.

* * *

"I think he will forgive you in due time, Gen. I'm sure Echizen just needs to work things out for now." Yukimura commented, seeing Sanada's gaze on Ryoma, who had just gotten out of the bus. Sanada nodded, but he was not so sure. There was Keigo in the picture too. Ryoma could choose to be with Keigo instead of him. His heart throb the all too familiar ache whenever he thinks about that. Their eyes met, but Ryoma quickly looked away. A coach came by with a box and the Rikkai team drew a piece of paper from it.

"I'm in room 107!" Kirihara called out . "What's your number, Renji-sempai?"

"214."

"Hehe, looks like we're gonna be roommates, Hiro." Niou said, peeking from behind Yagyu's shoulder to see what number he held. Pushing up his glasses, Yagyu glanced back.

"So it would seem."

"How about you, Jackal-senpai?"

"It's 113, Kirihara-kun."

"Eh, so anyone here got 107? That's my room number." Kirihara looked around, to shaking heads.

"What? Bakaya-kun is scaaaaared to be alone?" Niou sang out, teasing Kirihara, who turned red.

Yukimura and Sanada watched the antics of their teammates in fond tolerance as they too shook their head in negative.

"Hmm, mine's 101. Which room are you in, Gen?"

"202."

* * *

"Hmph, the décor is atrocious, nah, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

He wheeled his suitcase in behind him and looked at around the room. Like Ryoma found his, Keigo found the color and décor to be tasteless. For a top notch camp, this room leaves much to be desired. He sat down on the bed, leaving Kabaji to unpack their things.

"Atobe." The way his name was growled out had him snapping his head to the door.

Sanada stood in the doorway, his own bag over his shoulder, ... until horror dawned on his face.. on both their faces. They were going to be roommates for the next five weeks.

* * *

Thank you Memedis for the idea of Kirihara punching Sanada :) Cookies to you!

updated - 4/15/2010


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you.

Ryoma is 14. Momo and Kaidoh are 16. The rest are 17. They are in High school. Ryoma, Momo and Kaidoh are 2nd years and the rest are third years. Ryoma skipped over a few grades. He should be in third year middle, but He's just that smart! LOLs.

Thank you everyone for reading! Cookies and Smiles goes to :

Kina-san , erisreigned , Mirsama ,loveless0097 ,xxSnowxxAngelxx ,secret25 , Me, Aimi-chan ,hikaru , Pri-Chan 1410 ,Kiriyuu69 , sukoi-sugoi ,EchizenRyomaLover ,herbblood .memedis ,HiKaRi-ChIbI , lajascot ,UekiKosuke ,siren ,denizen of the night

Thanks you for your reviews!!

_

* * *

_

_REVIOUSLY:_

"_Hmph, the décor is atrocious, nah, Kabaji?"_

"_Usu."_

_He wheeled his suitcase in behind him and looked at around the room. Like Ryoma found his, Keigo found the color and décor to be tasteless. For a top notch camp, this room leaves much to be desired. He sat down on the bed, leaving Kabaji to unpack their things. _

"_Atobe." The way his name was growled out had him snapping his head to the door._

_Sanada stood in the doorway, his own bag over his shoulder, ... until horror dawned on his face.. on both their faces. They were going to be roommates for the next five weeks._

* * *

"Sanada." One word, three syllables uttered in such a clipped and chilling tone, you could collect a pail of ice cube that won't melt for months, even in this hot July heat.

"Atobe." The same. One word, three syllables, malice dripping, oozing after each annunciation.

"Ahem, is everything alright?" A voice politely inquired behind Sanada.

"Everything is fine, Tachibana, is that not so, eh Sanada?" Keigo's gaze did not waver, even as he assured their last roommate, who were now standing behind Sanada.

Taking a breath, Sanada broke their staring contest to nod. In a few strides, he tossed his bag atop the bunk that Keigo had chosen, leaving Tachibana with only the option of top bunk above Kabaji's.

**~~~_DOOOOOM~~~_**

It hung over the air so thick, Tachibana was sure that if he stuck his tongue out, he would get a mouthful of it. Oh, the two tried to act like every thing's fine, but he was not a fool and could see the tension between them. The hatred that seemed to ooze out of their pores when they their eyes happen to meet, with electric sparks dancing and crackling between them. _Note to self. Do not get between them unless I wish to be electrocuted._

_What the hell is going on with these two? _He wondered. It's true they are rivals and all, but wasn't this taking things a bit far? At least Kabaji is his silent usual self.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ryoima angrily demanded of the person coming in, who was also equally shocked and had frozen upon seeing Ryoma.

"Ahh, boy-a. This is my room." Yukimura held up a scrap of paper that showed 101 on it. Coming into the room, he dropped his bags on the bed right across from the one that Ryoma had chosen.

"How are you doing, Echizen?"

Glare. "Just fine."

"Ahh, that is good."Yukimura gave a wry smile, ignoring the glare.

Ryoma's lips thinned. Not wanting to be in the same room as his exe's pretend ex, Ryoma left the room. He had wanted to sleep, but he's not sure he can right now. His head's all aswirl about sharing the room with Yukimura.

"Oi, Echizen! Where were you?" A spiky dark haired boy ran up to him.

"Momo-senpai."

"You just suddenly left after you draw your room number, man."

"Tired."

"Eh, really, but you're out here now. We still have a bit before we have to meet up with everyone in the cafeteria." Momoshiro jabbered as they walked alongside each other about how neat it was. That this time he will definitely be one of the chosen players and go to America to compete. Ryoma listened with half an ear, used to Momoshiro's chatter.

"Oh, I'm in room 208. What's yours?"

"....101."

"Who's your roommates?"

"Yukimura." If Momoshiro heard him growled the name, he didn't show it, just bobbing that dark head of his up and down.

"So, who else?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Dunno."

"I've got Ishida Gin, from Shitenhouji, Mukahi and..." Momoshiro's face scrunched up at his last roommate and gave a tiny shudder. "... Koharu."

"Hmm."

"It's going to be great. We get to train and play matches. Oh man, I can't wait, Echizen. Just can't"

"That's what you said about coming here."

"Hehehehe. I'm just so excited."

The two walked along in companionable silence, not really having a destination. Just walking, taking a look around the campus.

"You know, Echizen," Momoshiro started. "... if there's anything bothering you.. or if you need.. you know , help. Your Momo-chan-senpai's here for you." Momoshiro declared, thumping his chest to put the point across.

"Minna, please get ready. We will meet in the cafeteria in forty-five minutes." The announcement over the intercom had both of them turning back around and fast walking back to their rooms. Before heading back inside the building, Ryoma paused and looked up at Momoshiro.

"... Thank you Momo-senpai," he quietly said, then hurried past Momoshiro.

* * *

Ryoma returned to his room to find that his other two roommates were already there. A teen with tawny hair, dressed in a pair of white shorts, yellow jersey with green collars and bandages wrapped around his right arm all the way to his hand was unpacking a few items from his bag, which was on the bunk above the one that Yukimura had chosen. Shiraishi Kuranosuke. The one that had played against and beaten Fuji.

"Echizen." Shiraishi greeted with a nod of his head which Ryoma returned. "Yo."

The other teen, Ryoma had seen, but never spoken to. He was sitting on top of his bunk, back against the wall, with earbuds in his ears. Ryoma guessed he was listening to an mp3 player. Dark brown hair, bangs falling over his forward and with two gold loops on each ear that gave him a sort of bad boy image. He also wore the Shitenhouji tennis uniform like Shiraishi did, but Ryoma didn't remember his name. Or more accurately, he never made the list of 'Name Ryoma needs to know in order to challenge' list. The teen noticing him staring and cocked an eyebrow.

"Echizen, you done staring?"

Ryoma blinked and being the blunt guy that he was... "Who're you?"

Now it was the teen's turn to blink, then scowled down. "Why you.."

"Ahem, this is Zaizen Hikaru."

"Oi, I can introduce myself, Shiraishi-buchou."

"Everyone, please come down to the cafeteria." With the announcement, Zaizen hopped down from his bunk and they all made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

With fifty teens in one room, it was sure to get rowdy. There were calls of greetings as well as challenges. Some chatted amicably and others... not so amicably.

Pulling down his right eye lid and sticking out his tongue, one red headed teen taunted another red head. "Nya, I can jump much higher than you. So nyaaa!"

"Hah, my acrobatics play is far superior!" Gakuto blew a rasberry at Kikumaru, causing Kikumaru to narrow his cat like eyes and do a back flip. Not to be out done, Gakuto did a cartwheel.

xxxxxxx

"Sugoi! Marui-san! I'm a biiiiiigg fan!" Akutagawa Jirō exclaimed, wide awake upon seeing his favorite player, uncaring, or maybe he didn't notice in his excitement, the hunted look on Marui Bunta's face as he tried to look for an escape.

"Ahh, sorry. I think Jackal's calling for me. Bye!" Marui sped off, so fast, all you could see was a blur before he attached himself to Jackal.

"Mou," Jirō pouted.

"I'm sure you'll get him next time, senpai." Otori soothed, though if it was him, he would run as well, he thought.

* * *

"Saa na, Atobe, what happened to you face?" Fuji inquired with that smile of his. It was just the two of them at this long table. Keigo had been sitting there with a killer aura surrounding him that no one dared get near. That is except for Siegaku's fearless tensai. The only one that can stomach _most _of Inui's concoctions.

Keigo had to fight down to urge not to crawl and go hide himself away under a rock somewhere. That smile reminded him of Rinko's smile. But he definitely thinks Rinko's is by far worse. If the two of them teamed up because of what he did to Ryoma, Keigo was sure there won't be anything left of him to be even seen under a microscope.

"Ore-Sama had an accident."

The smile widened to show pearly white teeth. Fuji leaned forward, interested. "Really now?"

"Yes." Clipped. Short. He hoped the tensai would go away and leave him alone. Fuji didn't go away, but he did lean back a tiny fraction.

"Oh? One would think the great Atobe would not be so human to have such an accident to mar his beautiful and magnificent face." All that was said with that ever present smile that made Keigo want to reach across and wipe it off.

"That is Ore-Sama's business." Again, his tone was clipped, but this time with a steel edge to it that even Fuji knew to back off.

Sighing, Fuji nodded his head gracefully. Well, even he knew when not to push things too far. He looked around for Tezuka. Spotting his boyfriend several tables away, chatting with Kajimoto and Yuushi.

"Well, if you'll excuse me then, Atobe." Not waiting for a reply, Fuji went to join Tezuka and Kajimoto, leaving Keigo alone to wonder if this was why adults turn to liquor. To drown one's sorrow in alcohol sounds just about perfect right now. Too bad he was underage.

* * *

"You should go and talk to him," Yukimura advised to a grumpy looking Sanada, who just shook his head and stared at the object of their discussion across the room. He really envied Yukimura right now. Yukimura got to share a room with Ryoma, while he had to share it with Atobe.

"How will you ever get things worked out, if you two will not speak to each other?"

"We might not, Yukimura." For some reason that caused hope to bloom in Yukimura's chest, but he squashed it down. That didn't mean he had a chance. Sighing, he left Sanada to brood.

* * *

Ryoma ignored Sanada's stare from the across the room. He was probably being childish about this, refusing to speak to either of them, but he's just not willing to forgive Sanada or Atobe anytime soon. Both had used him. Hurt him.

He grimaced. Even so, he can't help but long for them. Knowing that Sanada had never really been with Yukimura caused his heart to race. Sanada was the first person he's kissed, touched.. had sex with.

And Keigo...

From where he was, he could see the side of Keigo's face. The one he had marred. It would leave a small scar. Ryoma cocked his head. Rather than detracting from the handsomeness of Keigo's face, it made Keigo look … roguish. A warm feeling buzzed low in his stomach.

Keigo was his second love. He's shared things that he and Sanada never did. Keigo met his parents. He met Keigo's parents. It started with him playing against Keigo to pay back for that shirt... now that he thought about it, he still owed Keigo a lot of games

"Why do I care anyways?"

"Care about what?"

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice another person coming up beside him. Dark hair framed his face, dressed in brown shorts and a white shirt with brown collar.

"Echizen, talking to oneself is a sign of insanity," Mizuki Hajime drawled, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

"Sou ka. Then I suppose you must be really insane." With that, Ryoma walked off, leaving a sputtering Mizuki behind.

* * *

"How does it feel to join instead of coach this time, Tezuka?" Kajimoto questioned.

"I am sure it will be interesting."

Kajimoto chuckled. Only Tezuka could sound so monotone saying that. He nodded to Fuji, who sat down next to Tezuka. But instead of greeting Tezuka, he immediately turned to Yuushi.

"So you wouldn't happen to know what is going on with Atobe, ne Oshitari?"

"Sorry, Fuji. Not a clue and Atobe has been pretty tight lipped about the whole thing."

"Yes, it appears so. He didn't even go on about someone harming his beautiful self when I asked him about it," Fuji said.

Yuushi grimaced. None of them could think of a single person that would harm Keigo. Oh they had lots of names of who would want to hurt Keigo, just none that would _dare to. _Well, Shishido said Echizen. But they all shook their heads at that. Keigo may have lost a bet and had to give his hair a buzz cut, but he would certainly not stand for Ryoma cutting up his face and leaving a scar. If only they knew how right Shishido was.

Even Tezuka raised an intrigued brow at this. Atobe Keigo, not raising a fuss? Wow, the world might be coming to an end. Hmph, and people thought he didn't have a sense of humor. Inwardly he was cackling to himself. Sadly, the world only saw a stoic and stern face. Except Fuji, who squeezed Tezuka's thigh under the table, sharing in his silent humor.

"Whatever it is must be really serious for Atobe to be so … so quiet about it." Kajimoto stated.

Yuushi just shrugged again, pushing the un-needed glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

All too soon, Sugara called for their attention. He gave a welcome speech and introduced the coaches. Himself- Sugara Ren; Sakaki Taro, the advisor from Hyoutei; Aoi Hanamura from Josei Shonan; Haneji Haruto from St Rudolph; and Watanabe Osamu from Shitenhouji. Sugara explained there will be five groups of 10.

"As with the picking of the rooms, you will be picking out numbers from a box that will be passed around numbering from 1 through 5." Sugara looked at them to make sure they understood. "Now, the buffet line will open in a little bit, please form a single line."

While they players were eating, a brown box with scraps of papers in them were passed around. Each player reached out and took out a tiny slip with numbers on them. Once they had all taken one, Haneji took out his clipboard and he went around the table, asking them to call out their number.

* * *

He cannot believe his luck. He was on the same group as Ryoma. This is the chance he need to work things out with Ryoma. He glared at his love rival and allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. His rival glared back.

Ryoma wanted to bang his head on something hard. One of his ex was on in his group. Not only that, Tezuka was also in the same group. Since their ' talk ' last week, he had tried to so hard to avoid his captain, but it looks like luck just was not on his side. At least only one of his ex was on his team and not both of them.

* * *

UPDATED 5/5/2010

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL YOU MOMS OUT THERE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS_

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if this offends you

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Sukoi-sugoi , Koshimae Ryo ,secret25 ,xxSnowxxAngelxx EchizenRyomaLover ,erisreigned .hikaru, memedis ,Mirsama ,Blue-eyed Fox ,loveless0097 ,wuzimiko ,Kiriyuu69 ,UekiKosuke ,Me ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,denizen of the night

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He cannot believe his luck. He was on the same group as Ryoma. This is the chance he need to work things out with Ryoma. He glared at his love rival and allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. His rival glared back._

_Ryoma wanted to bang his head on something hard. One of his ex was on in his group. Not only that, Tezuka was also in the same group. Since their ' talk ' last week, he had tried to so hard to avoid his captain, but it looks like luck just was not on his side. At least only one of his ex was on his team and not both of them._

_

* * *

_

_Here we go again. The fireworks. _Tachibana could feel it in the air. Oh the two didn't say anything to each other. Not even a nod, but he could feel the electricity dance along his arm, raising the fine hairs on his arm straight up.

After dinner was over, the coaches allowed them to have some recreation time and use the baths as long as they were in their room by 9:00 pm and lights out by 10:00pm. It was just a little after nine when Keigo walked in.._stomped was more like it _, Tachibana thought, Kabaji not far behind.

Then there was Sanada. He walked in and had this smug look on his face.. like a cat who got the cream, the canary and the mouse all with one swipe of his paw. The look wouldn't be unusual on Keigo's face, but …._Never thought I'd see the day Sanada looked like that. Then the room became cold. Really, it's July, even with the AC on, it wasn't this cold._

"Kabaji, turn off the lights," Keigo ordered and of course the expected "Usu" followed. Lights out, Tachibana stared at the ceilings, if he could see it that is. Whatever is bugging the two, he wished they'd get over it soon, he thought, pulling the covers tighter around him. He was either going to get burned or frostbites if they didn't.

* * *

~ Week 1, Thursday~

Their group's coach/advisor was Haneji Haruto. Short light brown hair with a small wave to it along the back down the nape of his neck, with brown eyes, thin lips and is of average height. Everything screamed average about the man. If you didn't know him.

Ryoma groaned as he pulled to a slow jog to cool down his muscles. Haneji have worked their groups to the bone. Waking up at 5 am for a light jog. He snorted. Light. Yeah right. Like 25 times around the track. Then breakfast at 7 am before he piled them up in a van and drove them down the highway, had them wear ankle and wrist weights and had them jog back up.. yes up a steep incline back to the training camp. He was so glad he didn't have Inui on their team, because if he did, Ryoma was sure he would be drinking some of Inui Juice for being right about now.

But he does have Tezuka on his team. Tezuka was playing ' Mother Hen ' in place of Oishi. Every so often, he'd give Ryoma this look. That look that says - ' Are you sure you're alright?' - ' We can rest for a bit if you need to. '

It was driving him nuts. It was one thing for Oishi-senpai to do so since it was expected. However this was Tezuka and it was creeping him way out. Ryoma pulled to a slow stop and stretched, taking slow deep breaths as he did so.

"Echizen."_ Oh great. He knew that tone. Mother Hen Tezuka._

"Hai, Tezuka-Buchou?"

"Haneji-sensei says we're done for today. You should go shower and rest before we dine." That's it. He need to have that talk with Tezuka.

"Buchou, we need to talk."

* * *

Tezuka ran, he was ahead of the others by a little bit, but he kept pace, not wanting to go too fast. He glanced back every so often to make sure that Ryoma was keeping up and was not too tired or needed to rest. But each time he looked back, Ryoma was just behind him, keeping up, not slowing down. He was amazed. He had thought about it many times since confronting Ryoma.

If it was him,would he even have the courage to get out of bed. To face his friends, his peers after what had happened. The answer was, he was not sure. Certainly not right away like Ryoma had. And that was why he worried for his friend. He ran a hand through his thick hair. They were just now coming returning back to the training camp after running for miles uphill.

Tezuka paused and glanced around him at his group. There's Akutagawa Jirō, yawning and looking for a place to sleep. Tezuka was just glad he was able to keep up and actually stay awake. Even if he seemed to have been running while sleeping. He did not want to have to explain to Atobe how his teammate fell asleep while running, lost his footing, fell onto incoming traffic and got squashed like a mosquito on the windshield.

Yanagi Renji was doing some leg stretches on the grass along with Reiji, Zaizen

and Kisarazu Ryō was already heading into the building that there rooms were in. Hitoji Yuuji was already off as well, probably looking for his doubles partner Konjiki Koharu.

And where were Sanada and Ryoma? His gaze narrowed behind his glasses. Something was going on between those two. Ryoma loves a challenge. So far, Ryoma had played Reiji, Zaizen and Sengoku, but not Sanada. He would have thought Ryoma would take the chance to challenge Sanada like he normally does when confronted with a good player, but nothing. He's hardly spared a glance at Sanada.

Tezuka shook out of his thoughts upon seeing Ryoma doing some stretches by the water fountain. _He looks so tired. _

That was what Tezuka saw as he looked at Ryoma, not taking in the fact that every member of the group looked as tired or worse than Ryoma. After all, they had just ran for three hours straight, up hill with weights. All Tezuka zoomed in on was – Ryoma was tired. So he walked up to Ryoma.

"Echizen," he said, standing next to Ryoma.

"Hai, Tezuka-Buchou?" Ryoma's voice also sounded exhausted.

"Haneji-sensei says we're done for today. You should go shower and rest before we dine."

"Buchou, we need to talk." Tezuka blinked at the tone. Was Ryoma finally going to speak to him about what happened? He and Fuji had resolved not to butt in and let Ryoma come to them when he was ready. He nodded.

"Very well." He looked around. They should speak in a quiet and secluded place so that they are not heard. He was sure that Ryoma would not want anyone to listen in and find out. "Let's go around back," he suggested.

* * *

Stopping behind the stone wall that was their building, Ryoma turned around and glared at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-Buchou, you need to stop."

Tezuka blinked in surprise, his brow scrunching up.

"Stop?"

"Being a mother hen!"

Now he was really taken aback. He went slack jawed. He was _not _a Mother Hen. That was Oishi's forte.

Seeing Tezuka's reaction, Ryoma took a breath.

"I know that you know what happened to me, but I'm telling you Buchou that I'm fine. I don't need to be coddled. I'm all healed up."

"Echizen," Tezuka's deep voice rumbled out and Ryoma could hear the slight pain in them that his captain tried not to show.

"You may be physically well, but..." A hand slicing through the air stopped him.

"Buchou, this is something I need to work out on my own."

"You don't have to.."

"This was something that happened to me. _Me._ Not you, buchou. You don't know what happened, you don't' know how I feel. You want to help. Fine. Stop treating me like I'm going to break."

His amber golden eyes shined fiercely at Tezuka. Tezuka sighed.

"Very well," And Ryoma's almost heaved a sigh of relief. That is until Tezuka's next statement. " if you answer some questions for me."

"What?"

"Answer some questions for me, Echizen."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "You've been spending too much time with Fuji-senpai, Buchou. Three questions."

Tezuka thought Ryoma was right. He would certainly not have tried this tactics before. This was a very Fuji-ish thjng to do.

"Five questions," Tezuka haggled.

Ryoma hesitated, then shrugged.

"Fine, five questions. And you leave the Mother Henning to Oishi-senpai, kay?" Tezuka nodded. He didn't think he was becoming like Oishi, though.

"Echizen, could you at least tell me who did this to you? " He wanted to know so badly. To take out his anger at that person.

"No."

"But you know who?"

"...Yes," Ryoma reluctantly confessed, hoping to get Teuzuka off his back.

"Three questions left Buchou."

"Is this person someone you and I know?"

"...yes," Ryoma whispered out.

"Is he in this training camp with us?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Is it Sanada?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. What gave Tezuka that thought? And how did he know about Sanada and him? "What? No!"

* * *

"I knew you had it in you, Mitsu." Fuji laughed in delight, but then sobered up.

"So, not Sanada." That narrows it down to about over 40 other players here.

"We just have to observe Echizen closely. See who he is wary of."

"We could just tie Echizen down and make him tell us."

Tezuka thought about it, he did. For a second. "... no."

"Mou, you're no fun."

An uncharacteristic lecherous grin appeared on Tezuka's face. "No fun, hmm?" he leaned in closer to Fuji, ready to capture his tensai's lips.

"Ack! Gross!"

Fuji's blue eyes darkened in irritation. "Kirihara-kun. You have about 3 seconds to get OUT!"

"Eep! Outta here, bye!"

Tezuka sighed, reverting back to his prim and proper mode.

"It is late. We should head back to our room."

_Curse you Kirihara Akaya! _

* * *

~ Week 1, Friday ~

It's been a full week since the five groups were created and right now, each group was doing the various work outs that each of their coach had given them. Atobe cursed, glaring at Haneji Haruto's group who were running around the tracks outside. More accurately, he was glaring at Sanada, who dared to run beside Ryoma.

Damn his luck. First he just had to be stuck with Sanada for a roommate. Then Sanada got Ryoma on his team. With all of them being so busy with their own group activities, he didn't even have a chance to approach Ryoma, but Sanada being on Ryoma's team does. How is he supposed earn Ryoma's forgiveness and win Ryoma back this way?

He was just so damn frustrated and sharing a room with his biggest rival since Tezuka was not helping matters either.

"Yo, Atobe. Hanamura-sensei is calling for us to meet in the equipment room." Keigo nodded to show Kajimoto he heard, but did not turn around, nor take his eyes off the tracks below him.

"Ore-Sama will be right there."

* * *

The day was another hot day. Another day of grueling training. Ryoma could not wait for the day to end. Saturdays and Sundays would be their day of rest. A day where they can just relax their tired achy muscles and just hang out .. and for Ryoma, a day to sleep in.

But that day has not yet arrived, so he was running laps around the track – thank goodness it was not uphill - but he could feel the back of his neck prickling. He knew it was Atobe, staring at him from the second story window of the building.

Ryoma glanced to his left. At the tall dark figure beside him. He wanted to sigh. Sanada had tried talking to him a few times, but the big guy was never that articulate and with this big gap between them, it was harder still. But Ryoma was not making things any easier either. He's not going to open his heart out for more hurt.

Another lap and Ryoma could still feel Keigo staring at him. Such a dilemma. Sanada wanted him. Keigo wanted him. If this was some shoujo manga, he would be the girl on the cover with each of his arms pulled in separate directions by each of the mentioned teens.

He already knew that he still feel something for both of them. He's admitted that to himself in the cafeteria the first day here. Ryoma huffed out a breath. Both had done something to hurt him. Keigo more so than Sanada, but right now he didn't want to think about it. Maybe later, when he's had more time to think and sort out his feelings - - maybe then, he could speak to Sanada and Keigo without wanting to yell and accuse. Maybe then, he can make up his mind on who he wanted to be with - if he even still like either of them.

Ugh, he really is like a character in a Shoujou Manga, Ryoma thought in disgust. Haneji blew the whistle, waving them over to him. Finally running laps was over and they could get to playing matches.

* * *

"Boy-a, you really should forgive Genichirou already," Yukimura said out of the blue from his bunk bed across from Ryoma. Neither Zaizen and Shiraishi were present, probably in the rec room or the bath house. Ryoma had been lying back with his arms under his head, cursing himself for agreeing to answer Tezuka's question yesterday. Now Tezuka _and _Fuji_ – _Ryoma had no doubts that Tezuka would have already told Fuji - knows that the person is at camp with them. And for Tezuka to already zoom in on Sanada with only them spending about a week together in a team, it won't be long before they know about him and Atobe as well.

His golden eyes opened at the statement from Yukimura. He turned his head, his face impassive.

"Why should I?" He asked. He really was not in the mood with talk. This week had not been a very good week for him. On top of that, he lost to Zaizen Hikaru during their match this afternoon. By a point. One measly point.

"If you need to hate someone, hate me for it. I've already explained to you he did what he thought was best at the time."

Ryoma angrily sat up. "He could have told me about it!" He glared at Yukimura. "He could have told you about me!" and there was no mistaking the hurt in his voice as he shouted this across to Yukimura. Even now, Ryoma's hurt was still raw. To know that Sanada never even told Yukimura – his best friend – about their relationship.

His breathing ragged, Ryoma looked away from Yukimura's stunned gaze. "Forget it."

"Echizen, I know Genichirou is partly at fault for not saying anything, " Yukimura sighed. "But you did no tell anyone about the two of you, either."

Angry and hurt at the rebuke, Ryoma yelled. "I wanted people to know, but Sanada didn't want anyone to know! He said he didn't want to come out yet! That he wasn't comfortable.." Ryoma cut himself off with a sharp exhale, jumping out of bed and briskly walked out of the room.

Yukimura ran a tired hand through his indigo hair. He wanted to help out Sanada and Ryoma together. Not because he _wants _them to be together. He just did not want Sanada to be heartbroken anymore. But it seems that Sanada may also be partly to blame. Until Sanada had told him a few weeks ago about him and Ryoma, he didn't even have a clue that his best friend was dating Echizen Ryoma.

Not even a whisper or a rumors about the two.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Ryoma sat on the grass, on a slope that was out of sight of the building they stayed in, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around it. It was evening, but not yet too dark. He gazed out at the expanse of grass before him, but not seeing anything.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! __Going off like that. It's been over for months between Sanada and I. I thought it didn't hurt anymore. I thought I was over him not wanting people to know about us a long time ago..._

_Then why does it still hurts so when Yukimura – Sanada's best friend – didn't even know about us, about me, when we were together? Why didn't he at least tell his best friend about me? No, I didn't tell Momoshiro either bout Sanada, so I can't blame him.. but this … this still hurts so much._

Ryoma clutched his knees closer to him, resting his chin on them with his eyes closed, not aware that tears were falling from the corners of his eyes.

* * *

"Hoh? What's this? The Seigaku brat is crying?" Zaizen sneered down at Ryoma.

Ryoma jerked his head up, tear streaks on his shocked face. He scrambled up to his feet, furiously scrubbing his face.

"Is the baby feeling upset over his loss to me?"

"Hm. You're still mada mada dane," Ryoma coolly retorted back. But it didn't carry the usual taunt as it normally did since his eyes were puffy and red from crying, dried tear streaks down his cheeks.

"Tch, still trying to be cool, eh?" Zaizen cocked his head, his dark forest green eyes hard. He had nothing against Ryoma, but for the past week, the brat's attitude really got into his nerves. He's seen how protective Tezuka was of Ryoma. This made him believe that Ryoma was just some spoiled little brat, who can't take losing and now was crying over his loss.

Ryoma shrugged. He wasn't trying to be cool, just didn't really care. He smirked, his confusion over Sanada gone for the moment, his usual persona reasserting itself. He had lost to this guy earlier and wanted to play a re-match.

Now.

"Let's play then," Ryoma challenged.

"Fine. Just don't go crying again when you lose."

* * *

Ryoma won their match by a game. The two panted as they regarded each other over the net.

"Tch, good game, chibi," Zaizen said with a small quirk of his lips, holding his hand out.

"Yeah, good game," Ryoma replied, giving the proffered hand a quick shake before walking off.

But not before turning back one last time. "But you're still Mada Mada Dane."

Zaizen spluttered. "You brat!"

* * *

Updated 5/27/2010

Yep, you read right. Mother Hen Tezuka/Tezuka-fuji-ish ..

Have a great Memorial Days Weekend Everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language. **SMEX; **_**POSSIBLE**_ **MPREG** (depends on whatever comes up) Turn back now if any of this offends you

I'm sorry for the long wait. I am working on this story and my other two Prince of Tennis Fics. Slower than before, but I am working on them.

Thank you to everyone for your support of the story!

Thank you to :

SleepyPuppy , IceDragon21 , elsey951 , itachisgurl93 , ajas136 ,Amy-sama90 , EmInArEvOl ,BellaLuz64 , Paffu, sukoi-sugoi ,Clow Angel ,patrengkee , secret25 , Fan , xxSnowxxAngelxx , Me , memedis , hippy101 ,kudocchi ,EchizenRyomaLover ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,UekiKosuke ,Pri-Chan 1410

* * *

~Week 1 Friday Evening ~

Keigo sighed, flipping his phone shut with a snap. He had plans tomorrow, too. Plans to get Ryoma alone with him. He would take Ryoma out, have fun like they used to. He's not so self conceited to think that Ryoma would forgive him just like that. No, this would have just start on his path to get Ryoma to forgive him.

However, it looked like that was going to have to wait. He just received a call from his father with orders to meet up with someone tomorrow.

"Fate, why must you conspired against Ore-Sama so?" He wondered aloud,a fist against his chest. "You not only have that Sanada rooming with Ore-Sama, but you placed him on the same team with Ryoma as well. Is this your way of telling Ore-Sama that Ryoma and Ore-Sama are not meant to be together?"

He closed his eyes, his jaws tightening in determination.

"Well, Ore-Sama will not accept it!"

He could swear he heard a tinkling laughter of approval.

"Ah, so it was a test of Ore-Sama's resolve, ahn?"

Keigo smirked. Fate was on his side. "Kfufufufu," was how the chucked started and went to a full blown, "Hahahahahahahaha," that could be heard in the hallway.

Kabaji, in his bunk, didn't even twitch through that monologue and the maniacal laughter.

Tachibana, a hand poised to turn the knob, shivered. He wasn't a coward by any means, but that laughter sent chills down his spine and he feels sorry for the whoever the poor bastard is that had Keigo laughing insanely.

"I don't think I'm quite so ready for bed afterall."

* * *

One would think that since they would get the day off tomorrow and go explore the nearby town, that the teens would already be in bed, waiting for the next day to come. Not so, most were in the Rec Room, chatting about anything from tennis to theoretical physics.

Well, only two were discussing theoretical physics.

Kawamarua was screaming **"Burning" **at the top of his lungs, holding a ping pong paddle, playing against Ibu, who was, as usual, muttering to himself, while looking bored.

Hissing was heard from the corner of the room, accompanied by loud examination of insults from Momoshiro, with Oishi fluttering his hands around trying to calm down the two rivals.

Yuushi observed the scene around him with a resigned sigh. The more interesting people weren't even there in the room. Tezuka and Fuji were missing. He did not even want to think about where the two are and what they were even doing.

Sanada and Yukimura were also missing, which was odd since the rumors were that the pair had broken up. And their own team members had confirmed it, with that green eyed baby devil of their team crying buckets full of tears about it was all Sanada's fault.

To say that he was not dying of curiosity was putting it mildly. When the pair hooked up, not a soul that knew them were surprised by it. They were more astounded at the break up. Whispers and rumors abounded as to what actually happened. Yuushi knew that they were all very, _very _curious and the pair themselves only said that they were not compatible. Well, Yukimura said that. Sanada bore a hole through the head of anyone that dared ask him.

"Eh, thought you were turning in?" Yuushi asked, surprised to see Tachibana beside him so suddenly, since it wasn't that long ago that Tachibana had said he was going to turn in for the night.

"Ah, no Oshitari. Changed my mind."

"Are you used to rooming with Atobe yet?" Yuushi asked curiously, since knew that Keigo can be a hard person to get used to, with his arrogant, demanding and condescending personality. Plus with Atobe's in such a broody mood lately, he wanted to know from Tachibana how Atobe was doing, being the only one he can really ask about it.

Kabaji was a no. Keigo's shadow rarely says much and not without Keigo's permission.

Sanada was out of the question as well.

He was even more curious when Tachibana swallowed hard and gave a nervous smile.

"Is there something the matter, Tachibana?"

"Ahh, nothing, just Atobe being Atobe, I suppose." Tachibana answered, smiling ruefully. Really, what was he scared about anyways? A laugh. That was a laughable in itself.

"Oh?" An eyebrow raised.

"That insane laugh of his."

"Ahh," Yuushi nodded in understanding. Yeah, the insane laugh is something that even their team has a hard time getting used to. But this means that it is a good thing.

Insane laughs = Normal Atobe.

Tachibana cocked his head. He had been wondering about something all week regarding two of his roommates. Perhaps the genius of Hyotei would know.

"But what is going on between Atobe and Sanada," Tachibana asked Yuushi, wanting to know what has the two constantly at each other's throats; Way beyond simple rivalry.

Yuushi blinked. "Eh?" _Sanada? _"They are rivals in tennis, after all."

Tachibana shook his head. "I'm telling you, this goes way beyond that, Oshitari. You don't have to be in the same room as those two. They have been glaring and snarling at each other all week." Tachibana laughed a bit. "I'm just waiting for the fireworks, but at the same time, hoping that I'm not caught in the middle of it."

This piqued Yuushi's interest. Perhaps this has something to do with how Atobe has been acting for the past couple weeks and that healing cut on his brow.

"Really now." Interests crept into his tone and he pushed up his glasses. Tachibana glanced at Yuushi.

"You didn't know?"

"I can't say that I know."

"They have been glaring and circling around each other for the past week. The room freezes as soon as they see each other!"

"Have they said anything to each other? Anything to indicate why?

"No, they just glared. The one time I tried asking…" Tachibana shivered, remembering the fierce scowl they sent his way.

It must be pretty bad for Tachibana to react this way. Yuushi wondered if this has to do with the way Atobe have been cranky the past couple weeks, and the reason for Sanada and Yuukimura's break up. The timing is quite close. Coincidence? Yuushi think not.

* * *

~Week 1 Saturday ~

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the weekend came. Saturday and Sundays were their designated rest days and when they can go out to town and have some fun. Or just stay in at the training camp. Of course, being the youthful energetic male teens they are, none of them chose to stay at camp.

Well, except two. Akutagawa Jirou and Echizen Ryoma wanted to stay in and sleep. Jirou was able to sleep unbothered in his room.

Ryoma was not as fortunate. He was dragged out of bed by Momoshiro and Kikumaru, the two proclaiming that he shouldn't be such an old man and that he needed to have some fun. So why was he left alone on the streets while everyone went off to where ever it is they went?

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he decided to look around. The streets were busy and crowded with people browsing through the tables that the shops had line up outside, showing off some of their goods. Vendors sold snacks and refreshments. What he really wanted though is a can of his favorite carbonated grape flavored drink.

Looking around he spied a vending machine and made his way toward it. A few minutes later, the sweet syrupy taste of imitation grape slid down his dry throat. Satisfied, Ryoma wondered what he should do next. He yawned, which made his decision for him. So back to the training camp it was.

An hour later, Ryoma realized that he was lost. He had gotten on a bus, fell asleep until a shove from a kid that tripped on him woke him up. Thinking he was at his stop, Ryoma had gotten off, trying to clear away his sleep bogged mind. He had taken a left turn here, a right turn there and right again. Then straight.

And now as he looked out at the ocean with no familiar faces in sight, Ryoma tried not to curse. Not his day. All he wanted to do was sleep in, but noooo – Momoshiro and Kikumaru had to drag him out. It was all their fault.

* * *

Ryoma glanced around him again. Even here, it was busy. People strolling the sandy beach. Men, women and children frolicking in the waters. Spying an area with a rock large enough to offer some shade, Ryoma figured he could catch another nap there before asking someone for directions on heading back.

Only he didn't get more than a few steps when he saw a familiar head a few yards ahead of him. And the figure's big shadow an arm's length behind. He glared at the person's back. Even just walking down the street in a pair of pants and a gray t-shirt, he cut a dashing figure - being oohed and gawked at the women young and old alike. Even some men were doing it.

Oblivious to the stares he's getting, or perhaps just used to it (though Ryoma knows for sure it's the latter. Keigo is anything but oblivious to how good looking he is) Keigo just strolled on along. People parted and made way for him, like he was a King they only dared looked at, but never touch. An idea popped into his head. He would follow Keigo. The other would certainly knew the way back and this way he would not have to ask for direction.

Ryoma stayed a safe distance behind as he followed Keigo and Kabaji. It has already been half an hour and still he did not spot any familiar surroundings. In fact, it seemed they were getting farther and farther away from the beach and the people. Maybe Keigo was lost too? Ryoma didn't find that likely. The way Keigo walked and the turn he took all seemed like he knew where he was going.

The two took another turn and after waiting a bit to make sure he was still staying a distance away, he took that same turn.

And Keigo and Kabaji were nowhere in sight. The buildings here were run down, weeds grew between the cracks in the pavement. Ryoma's lips turned down and he glanced back. He was lost and the pair he had been following in hopes of becoming un-lost were not to be seen.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get back?"

His stomach chose that moment to growl at him causing Ryoma to realized he hadn't even eaten anything that morning. Now it was past noon. _Another thing to blame those two on, _Ryoma thought.

A rich creamy scent wafted to him, causing his nose to twitch. The scent came from behind him, so Ryoma turned back around and walked, following the smell of food. It led him to a run down store with a faded orange hanging flap. A sign was out front, announcing the day's special.

"Eh, why would a shop be here? So out-of-place." Ryoma wondered, before he walked in. Glancing around, he saw only one other customer there. An old man sat in the far corner, with a steaming cup in front of him and a cane against the call.

The inside wasn't as drabby looking as on the outside. The floor was clean – and as Ryoma sat down – he noted the tables were clean as well. A young girl – in her late teens – Ryoma guessed, walked his way with a smile of welcome on her face. Her hair was up in a bun at the nape of her neck and she was dressed in a pair of tan khaki and white button up shirt.

"Welcome," she greeted him and handed him a menu. "Please take your time." Ryoma perused the menu. It consisted of mostly pastries and sweets. He liked them well enough, but what he wouldn't give for burgers and fries.

Ordering a strawberry parfait, he sat and waited, wondering briefly where Keigo and his shadow had disappeared to. The thought vanished when the girl set down his parfait. So rich and creamy, topped with fresh strawberries. His mouth watered and he quickly dug in. Mmm, so good. He was halfway through when he heard a familiar voice. The spoon froze halfway to his mouth.

Keigo had his back to him and was speaking to a middle aged woman. "Ore-Sama will have someone contact you."

Time seemed to slow as he watched Keigo turned around.

* * *

His heart stopped. There sat Ryoma. His eyes wide, a spoon held suspended in mid air. _Thank you, Fate!_

In a few short stride, he was standing before Ryoma. "Ryoma."

"Atobe." Keigo flinched. Ryoma still wasn't calling him 'Keigo' or 'Monkey King'. Well, he expected no less.

Ryoma placed his spoon back in the parfait glass, appetite gone. He slapped down enough money to cover the parfait and tip and got up from his seat, brushing past Keigo. Keigo wasn't going to just let Ryoma go without talking with him. He quickly rushed after Ryoma, Kabaji not far behind.

"Ryoma, wait!, please." He was glad to see Ryoma stop. Standing this near, nearer than they've been this past few weeks, Keigo felt his pulse raised with the need to pull Ryoma into an embrace. He resisted the urge to do that. It was too soon and Ryoma has not forgiven him yet.

The pair walked in silence until they were back in the crowded area near the beach.

_The only reason I stopped was because I needed him to show me the way back. That's all._ Ryoma told himself this, but he's not so sure he even believed that lie.

_Just to be near Ryoma like this is enough. _

_Stupid Keigo. Everything was going fine between us and he had to that to me._

_I should have talked with Ryoma before doing something so horrible to him. This summer should have been a time of love for the both of us._

The pair released simultaneous sighs. Looked at each other and looked away.

Kabaji was silent as usual, walking behind Ryoma and Keigo, though there was a sweat drop at the back of his head.

Keigo broke the silence first. "What were you doing around that part of town, Ryoma?"

"Just walking." He certainly was not going to tell Keigo he got lost. Or that he followed him all the way there in hopes of finding the way back. "What were you doing?"

Keigo grimaced and Ryoma raised a brow. "Work?," he asked.

"Yes. Tou-Sama asked that I come and assessed the place and make a decision as to whether it will be profitable to purchase out. The business isn't doing too good and the owner, Kujo Mai-san wanted to sell."

"Oh, well, their parfait was good."

"Yes, I've also tasted some of their pastries. The Kujo-san's son had a chance to studied briefly in France before circumstances brought him back home." Ryoma guessed that could mean that the family had financial difficulties.

"Hmm, maybe he can work at Fraise. That cake shop you own."

Keigo nodded. He had already thought the same.

"What do you think?"

Ryoma cocked his head at Keigo, wondering what he meant, so Keigo elaborated. "About the place. Should we purchase it?"

"Hmm, well are they just selling the store?"

"That whole building and their family recipes." Ryoma mentally whistled. For a family to be willing to sell their secret recipes, something is like an inheritance, they must in hitting hard times.

"You must know why they're willing to go that far," he stated matter of factly. "Her husband had a gambling problem and they had to pay off his debts. Still paying off."

"Tch, should have made him paid it himself."

He watched Keigo's jaw clenched. "Can't. The man hung himself a year ago."

"Ahh." What can he say to that?

Keigo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was not the way he wanted the conversation to take place.

"I'm sorry," he told Ryoma. He paused, seeing a stand selling some delicious fruit crèpe, remembering that Ryoma had left his parfait half un-eaten. "Are you hungry Ryoma?"

He stifled a smile at the cute blush that graced those cheeks. "No." Ah, so stubborn was his Ryoma.

"Well, Ore-Sama is hungry. Come." He purposely affected an arrogant commanding tone and used "Ore-Sama" to addressed himself.

"Stupid Monkey King!" Like old times, the two fell into a comfortable pace.

* * *

Everywhere he looked, people were smiling and talking. Having fun. Couples held hands and were being all lovey dovey. What he didn't see were the people scurrying away from him in fright.

"Gen, loosen up. Or that killer aura will cause someone to have a heart attack." Yukimura really didn't care if everyone just dropped dead. What he cared about was Sanada, and he didn't like seeing his friend/love this way. They had removed themselves from the rest of their group and Yukimura told Sanada what he and Ryoma had talked about; about what Ryoma had told him.

"It was my mistake, Seiichi. I made him feel unloved." Sanada continued to stomp his way down the street. "And that day at the park, I handled things all wrong. I should have used that chance -" he swiped a frustrated hand up in the air "- explain to him about us. Instead I just let things be."

"What has happened, happened, Gen. The only thing you can do now is show Echizen your sincerity," Yukimura glanced away from Sanada to look at the crowd. On one hand, he wanted Sanada to be happy again and that is for Sanada to get back together with Ryoma. On the other hand, he doesn't want Sanada and Ryoma to be back together because if not, there is a chance Sanada might come to see him –Yukimura as more than a friend and team captain.

Sanada suddenly stopped. A woman pulled her child close to her, giving a wide berth around Sanada. Not that he noticed. He was too busy staring across the street.

At Keigo and Ryoma.

Both holding a paper wrapped crèpe.

Both Smiling.

Walking together.

Side by Side.

* * *

Keigo wished it could last, but unfortunately, before he knew it, they were back at the their training camp. It was quiet. Looked like the others hadn't come back yet.

"It was fun, Ryoma. I'm glad we could talk."

"Don't think I've forgiven you."

Keigo's lips quirked up in self mockery. "No, I didn't think that at all. I know it will take much more than this." He looked into Ryoma's eyes, "Whatever it takes, I'm not backing down. I will do whatever it takes. However long it takes," he told Ryoma sincerely.

For Ryoma, he had to suppress a shiver of anticipation at that vow said in that husky tone. "Hmm, whatever," he said as nonchalantly as he could muster before turning and walking away. Back in his room, Ryoma flopped down on his bunk, trying to calm down his beating heart.

* * *

Back in town, Kikumaru and Momoshiro were in a panic.

"Wahhh, we've lost Ochibi!"

"Calm down, Kikumaru-senpai. We didn't lose him."

Kikumaru looked at Momoshiro with a hopeful face. "No?" Momoshiro scratched his head, trying to smile reassuringly.

" No, we've just misplaced him."

* * *

Updated 7/30/2010

Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS OR THE CHARACTERS.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Redsnowflakes657, Cro , Stargazer , Amy-sama90 , HiDiNgFrOmYoU , TsukikoIchihara , elsey951 , patrengkee , xxSnowxxAngelxx , Me , Lady Monozuki , Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801, BlackButterfly00 (x11), memedis , SasunaruKunoichi , MyInfernalInsanity . IceDragon21 , Lilela , lokica , Kiriyuu69 , HiKaRi-ChIbI ,BellaLuz64 ., Mirsama , Pri-Chan 1410 ., SleepyPuppy , UekiKosuke , denizen of the night , Paffu , animelover4ever69

* * *

~Week 1 Sunday ~

"You look happy, Atobe." Yuushi commented upon seeing Keigo in the mess hall eating breakfast. Nothing unusual in that, he supposed, since it is in the morning and time for breakfast. What is unusual was seeing his team captain in such a happy mood. His whole being seemed to radiate an air of satisfaction. And Keigo himself seemed to be glowing. Like a pregnant woman or someone who –

Yuushi mentally shook himself. Not a mental image he wanted to imagine when he was about to eat – or at all. He placed his tray down across from Keigo and almost fell over.

Atobe smiled at him.

Smiled! Not one of those condescending ' I am better than you ' smile, but a real 'I am on top of the world happy smile'.

_What the hell happened yesterday to cause such a mood change from broody arrogant _jerk_ to a happy satisfied Atobe ? _

"What the hell, you get laid Atobe?" The cacophonous chattering in the room fell silent at the question. Yuushi watched, fascinated at how fast those eyes can turn from cheerful to ice-cold blue in a millisecond; his right brow slowly raised a fraction, causing that thin line of scar to stand out.

"What was that, Shishido?" The question was delivered in a quiet, silky, deceptively mild tone. Nonetheless, those in the room quivered in their seats or where they were standing.

Shishido gulped, the tray in his hands shaking, rattling the plates atop it. "I ah.. um.. said. What the hell, you look great Atobe! Yeah! Very handsome this morning. Magnificent! " He finished in a whoosh and a silent prayer to all the heavenly beings above to spare him from Keigo's wrath.

The heavens were listening that day as Keigo arrogantly tossed back his head."Ah, but of course Ore-Sama is magnificent."

Just like that the tension in the room was released and the noise resumed. Keigo lifted his cup to his lips, hiding his knowing smirk. How fun it is to mess with their heads.

* * *

Opposite of Keigo, Sanada was _not_ in a good mood. That one image of Ryoma and Keigo _together _plagued him all night long. How? How did that narcissist snobbish _Atobe _get ahead of him? He, who have been on Ryoma's team for the whole week, barely got to speak to Ryoma. Are they back together? These questions kept him up all night long, and thus, he was in a more foul mood.

He viciously stabbed the poor hapless piece of egg on his plate, envisioning it was Keigo's face the chopsticks had pierced. He brought the egg up to eye level, glaring at it.

"What am I doing?" With a tired huff of breath, Sanada placed the egg back on the plate. That is until he heard _his _voice. All smug and uppity. Then the room became silent as a tomb. He glared at all the way across the room at where Keigo was sitting four tables away. Keigo was currently looking up at Shishido who was quaking at the knees.

Sanada looked back down at the egg he had released. _Stab!_ He brought it up and plopped it into his mouth, chewing ferociously. Too bad he couldn't just make Keigo disappear as easily.

"Saa na, Sanada. What did that egg ever do to you?" The smiling face of Fuji appeared across from him, cutting off his sight of Keigo.

"Fuji," he acknowledged with a terse nod and a glare of 'what do you want?'

"You have bags under your eyes. Did you not sleep well, Sanada?," Fuji asked, eyeing Sanada carefully. Sanada continued eating, not answering Fuji's question. He had bags under his eyes. If he had slept well, he wouldn't have them, now would he?

"Odd, Yukimura's not here with you." Sanada's eyes briefly glanced at Fuji. "Well, even though the two of you are no longer a couple, you are always seen together," Fuji stated.

"So why the break up, Sanada?" Fuji point blank asked. No use beating round the bush. He wanted to know. He tried asking Yukimura already and the other teen refused to say anything!

"That is between Yukimura and I." Well, he expected no less than that answer from Sanada.

Fuji's eyes slitted, a sly smile briefly appeared across his face. One had to be intently looking at him to see it, unfortunately for Sanada, he was too busy glaring down at his food.

"Well, Atobe seem to be in a really good mood, neh?"

Sanada's hand twitched.

Tapping his chin, as if in thought, Fuji continued. "Hmmm, wonder what happened. Perhaps Shishido was right in his assumption."

Another twitch.

Fuji leaned forward, his face so close that Sanada could feel the other's breath as he whispered. "That Atobe got laid."

_**CRACK!**_

Fuji and those nearby looked at the broken chopsticks in Sanada's hand. In anger, Sanada threw the broken chopstick down, picked the tray up, walked over to where the dirty trays were to be left and marched out of the mess hall. Those that knew what was good for them scrambled out of his way.

Relieved breaths were let loose as soon as Sanada was out of sight. Between the two, Atobe and Sanada, they were going to get whiplash from trying to keep up with their moods.

Or drop dead from fear.

"I see what you mean, Tachibana." Shiraishi said with a rueful smile. "I do not envy you at all. Sharing a room with those two."

"Want to trade rooms?" Tachibana asked seriously.

Shiraishi shook his head in vehement refusal. "No, thank you~!" He declared.

* * *

"Hmph, if only Sanada Fukubuchou would just say sorry to Yuki-buchou and get back together, he wouldn't be in a bad mood!" Kirihara sniffed, being one of the people scrambling out of Sanada's way moments ago.

Yanagi patted his kouhai on the shoulder. He too was very curious about their captain and vice captain. They had announced that they were going out at the beginning of the school year, then broke up just before this selection camp started. What happened? He didn't miss the longing looks Yukimura shot Sanada at times. But it seemed that Sanada were oblivious to them. And just now, the glare that Sanada gave to Atobe before he stormed off. What was going on between the two? Did it have something to do with Yukimura and Sanada breaking it off?

Something more was going on here. Neither Yukimura or Sanada offered any more of an explanation for their break up except that they found out that they were not compatible together. He 'hmmed' at Kirihara's grumbling, but his thoughts were whirling. Slitted eyes cracked open a tiny fraction, his glance cutting across the room to Fuji. Did the Seigaku Tensai have a clue?

* * *

"What did you do now, Syuu?" The tired voice of Tezuka asked. Light blue eyes blinked up innocently at brown ones, a finger pointing to his face.

"Me?"

"Syuu." Tezuka's said in a warning tone.

"Nothing much, Mitsu. I was just talking to Sanada, then he stormed off." Fuji told his boyfriend in that innocent tone of his. Truthfully, he had seen the glare that Sanada shot at Atobe and couldn't help but use it to his advantage. Whether the glare was due to Atobe's good mood in contrast to Sanada's own foul mood, he had no idea. However the reaction was far more interesting than he had hoped for.

Seeing Tezuka still looking skeptical, he held up his hands. "Honest."

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looks like that was all he was going to get out of Fuji.

* * *

Yukimura stared up at the frame of the bunk above him, glad he was alone in the room. He didn't want to see Echizen or deal with Shiraishi or Zaizen. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and go over what he saw yesterday and how Sanada had reacted.

His face had paled and pain was etched over his face at seeing them. Atobe and Echizen. Sanada never told him that it was Atobe, of all people, that Echizen was seeing.

_Atobe!_ His mind can't seem to get over that one little detail. _Genichirou was definitely better. How can Echizen not see that? How can he choose Atobe over Gen? That selfish, arrogant, loud mouth, narcissist snob over dependable, loyal, wonderful Geninchirou. And why did Gen not say anything about the two if he __knew?_

He questioned Sanada after seeing his pained face and Sanada admitted it was Atobe that Echizen was seeing, but that from what he knew, they too, had broken up.

Yukumura scowled. If he hadn't asked, would Sanada have told him about this? No, he would not! That is so like Sanada. He's so, so -

"Argh, why can't he just say things straight up! Things wouldn't have been so complicated if he could just communicate his feelings and thoughts out to the one that needs to hear them!"

He got out of bed, picking up his tennis bag. He needed to blow off some frustration. Yukimura gripped the strap of his bag. No matter his feelings for Sanada, he's just so frustrated with him right now. His friend's biggest problem is that he is so reserved and tight lipped.

Look at the situation between them. Sanada had said there was no need to explain their getting together was a sham, nor when they had broken up. He can understand, and do agree that it wasn't anybody's business – but, Ryoma was Sanada's boyfriend at the time and he, Yukimura, was the pretend boyfriend, shouldn't Sanada have explained this whole thing to both of them? He can see why Ryoma is so frustrated and hurt.

_If Genichirou had explained about him and Echizen from the start, then this would not have happened._

_If Genichirou had told Echizen about his plans to help me out with my parents, then this could have all been avoided and Gen would have been happy with that Seigaku Brat!_

That thought brought on a fiercer scowl to Yukimura's face. No matter what, he had a few happy months of memories with Sanada. Even if it was all pretend, he would not trade that time up for anything.

He guessed he should have known something was up and asked Sanada about it. He knew that Sanada's thoughts were hardly ever with him when they went out. Sanada was always checking his phone or gazing off in the distance. But he pushed it aside with the excuse that Sanada was just uncomfortable about the pretense. He wanted to pretend that somehow it was all real and that one day Sanada would return his feelings. He walked pass the mess hall, his stomach grumbling, telling him he hadn't even eaten breakfast that morning.

The reason for that was that he was trying to avoid seeing Sanada. He just can't look at Sanada right now. Seeing him, his resolve will crumble. He might just break down and cry and beg Sanada to forget about Echizen and see him, Yukimura, instead. How pathetic would that be?

The lever of the door made a loud _clank!_ as he pushed it open, the sun's brightness hitting him full in the face, his violet eyes squeezing shut briefly, before he stepped down and out of the building. He needed to find a good - no, a great opponent to play against. Someone to give him a challenge and make him forget, however briefly about Sanada.

* * *

_**Thwack!**_

"Hmm, it seemed like we haven't played against each other in a while, neh?"

"It has been a while, Syuu." _**Thwack**_, Tezuka returned the ball with a backhand. The two weren't playing seriously yet as they just started, so they were not bringing out their more offensive moves; just hitting the ball back and forth across the net as a warm-up.

Fuji smiled, enjoying the feel of the air rushing pass his face as he ran. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of Yukimura, his tennis bag over one shoulder, watching them play. He let the ball sail pass him, causing Tezuka to raise his brow slightly. That was an easy ball, so Fuji should not have missed. Fuji shrugged and walked over to the fence.

"Yukimura," he greeted.

Yukimura inclined his head in greetings as well. "Fuji." Then cast his gaze to Tezuka. "Would you mind?"

Knowing what Yukimura wanted, Fuji shook his head and left the courts to stand by the sidelines to referee.

_**Smack!**_

That resounding crack of the racket meeting the ball started their game. With each contact, Yukimura heart felt a bit lighter, his shoulder less tense. He was having fun. Just like Ryoma had said a few years ago. Tennis is fun.

He faltered a step, but not enough to let the ball pass him. Just great, he had to think about that brat and just when he was having a fun time, too. Squashing thoughts of both Sanada and Ryoma away, Yukimura focused on his game with Tezuka once more.

* * *

Sanada huffed out a breath, clutching his side. Running right after eating lunch was not a good idea as another painful cramp gripped his sides. With years of experience, he knew it was a bad idea, but Fuji's question had him feeling like he needed to punch something. Preferably Atobe's smug face.

He took a deep breath, slowly straightening up once the pain subsided a bit. What if Shishido was right and the two had … done that. He did not want to imagine Ryoma that intimate with Atobe. He did not want to imagine Ryoma, who was once his, being that way with Atobe or any other.

Ryoma with his smooth, soft tan skin lying there all spread out, his face flushed with embarrassment and desire as he looked up shyly at him. That body writhing beneath his own -

Loud cheering from down below him had him roughly shaking away that very delicious arousing image. It was a good thing too, or he would have embarrassed himself out there. Looking down, he saw a crowd gathered around one of the courts.

Yukimura and Tezuka were playing, both looking tired with sweat dripping down their faces. He was glad Yukimura was having a good time. He knew he was not being a good friend, dumping all his anger and frustration about Ryoma and Atobe on him.

His eyes zoomed in on a small familiar figure in white cap walking away from the cheering group. His gut clenched, his mind immediately conjuring up the image of Atobe and Ryoma together yesterday. Ryoma looked … happy. He was glad Ryoma was happy. Really he was. Even so he wanted Ryoma to be happy with him, not Atobe. His jaw clenched in determination.

He was not going to lose Ryoma.

* * *

"Hot," Ryoma muttered, taking off his white cap, slicking back the bangs that had fallen out and covering his forehead, then placed his cap back on. Walking along a path that would lead him to the more wooded area of the camp, Ryoma looked for a tree with a large trunk and enough shade for him to relax under.

Watching Tezuka and Yukimura play, both of them nationally top players, probably better than the Pros, was a phenomenal sight. Those two had not gone up against each other before and everyone really wanted to know which one of them would win in their match.

To the extreme disappointment of everyone watching, they both decided to end it with a tie. Ryoma huffed, still miffed over that. He really wanted know. Even though he had played against each of them before and won their match, he has yet to play against them again. Between the year that he was gone and back, he knew that their skills have improved and he wanted to test his progress with theirs. The only two he had done so was with –

"Why did it come back to them?"

Atobe and Sanada.

"And how did I fell for two complete opposites?"

There is the verbose Keigo, who can go on and on about some topic or other that you just want to smash his head in just to shut him up.

The laconic Sanada, who's so close-mouthed you'd practically have to use a crow bar to pry something out of him.

Keigo loved being in the spotlight while Sanada preferred to take a backseat. Ryoma believed that Sanada could have been Captain of Rikkai Tennis Club if he wanted to be.

Even though they were almost complete opposites in demeanor, Ryoma supposed that they do have some point in common as well. Both exudes that air of confidence that makes one shivers just looking at them; both are tennis players. Ryoma rolled his eyes. Of course they would have to be, otherwise he might not have even noticed them and he wouldn't be in this mess.

Both wanted to get back together with him, but did he want to? What did he like about each of them? What did he feel about them?

Both Sanada and Atobe made his heart flutters and his stomach go do that flip-floppy thing when he sees them; when he is near them; hell, even when he thinks about them. Like now.

Sanada's calm like a gentle flowing stream, but can become fierce raging torrent of water plowing through boulders that would stand in its way. He loved both aspects of Sanada.

Being with Sanada was mostly a calm time. Their relationship started when Sanada approached him last October and asked him out. Being curious, he had simply said yes and they started to spend time together. Tennis, of course, was what they usually meet up to do. But he and Sanada did other things, such as going to the movies and having lunch or dinner together, talked about mundane things.

They can lean against each other and enjoy each other's presence without the need to constantly talk to fill in the silence. The only problem with them was that he wanted to let his friends know about them dating, but Sanada was against it.

Ryoma plucked a blade of grass and examined the tiny black ant crawling on it, before placing the blade of grass down. He's never even met Sanada's family. Sanada had always said he did not want his family to be disappointed in him. He wanted to give it more time and approach the subject of their dating to his family carefully. He wanted his family's approval in the matter.

He understood that his family was important to Sanada. But wasn't he, the boyfriend, important as well? Maybe he should have insisted that Sanada at least meet his parents, since Rinko and Nanjiroh were more open-minded about this sort of thing. Instead he had let Sanada talked him out of it when he broached the subject.

Being with Keigo was the exact opposite. Instead of calm and silence. It was constant verbal sparring. It was always yells of 'Monkey King' and 'Brat!' It was thrilling.

When Keigo wasn't busy, the two of them were always rushing off to one place or another. And like with Sanada, tennis was a big part of their time together. Well, he supposed it had to be since he owed Keigo tennis games to pay for that shirt he supposedly ruined. He knew now that Keigo could care less about it. The guy had a ton more in that huge closet of his.

Also unlike with Sanada, he met Keigo's parents and Keigo met his. More like his parents offered him up to Keigo on a silver platter. Their friends still didn't know about them, though. Perhaps that is a good thing now with the way things are now between them.

The snapping of a twig roused Ryoma from his musing. He looked up at the one disturbing his alone time.

"Sanada."

* * *

Tap. Tap. Click. Click. Tap. Tap.

The swift sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard was the only sound in the room. Dressed in casual clothes of a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of gray slack pants, Keigo sat in one of the more isolated rooms at the camp and started that the numbers on the screen, his brow scrunched up in thought.

Something clanked down with a rattle beside his elbow and the aroma of brewed coffee hit his nose, awakening his senses. He breathed deeply, letting that scent engulf him before looking up.

"Yuushi."

"Looked like you might need this," Yuushi said with a slight smile. After breakfast, Keigo had holed himself up all morning and it was now well into the afternoon.

"You missed lunch, Atobe."

Picking up the cup of coffee, Keigo inhaled again before taking a few sips, his eyes back on the screen, his free hand scrolling the page he was reading.

"Ah, so Ore-Sama did," he said absently. Yuushi took a seat on one of the couches in the room. "Being heir to a large corporation must tiresome", he mused looking at Keigo's tired profile. "It's the weekend and you worked yesterday and are still working today."

"Nothing Ore-Sama can't handle."

"Of course not, you being oh so wonderful and all."

Keigo gave a slight smile, shaking his head in admonishment. "Tsk , tsk, Yuushi. If you are going to praise Ore-Sama, get it right. It is "Be awed by the great Ore-Sama's magnificence."

Yuushi chuckled. "Yes, your Great magnificent!" He was glad to see his friend in a good mood and couldn't help but tease. "So Atobe was Shishido right? Did you by chance meet some pretty girl out there yesterday when you went out?" Yuushi expected Keigo to right out deny it. Keigo was too private a person to go and shout out to the world when he was in a relationship.

What he didn't expect is to see was the softening of Keigos' feature. A wistful smile danced across Keigo's lips and his blue took on a faraway look, as if imagining himself in the arms of this other person.

He blinked, sure he was seeing things. He took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't bother to place his glasses back on. He didn't even need them. He looked at Keigo again. The look was still there. He's never seen that look on Keigo's face before. Not even that two timing hussy girl from last year had put that kind of look on Atobe Keigo's face.

The look of a person completely, madly, deeply, undeniably, irrevocably in LOVE.

* * *

UPDATED 8/21/2010

So, there is this challenge "Looking Away" by EmInArEvOI and I am going give that a shot. I am pro-Seigaku, so this is really a challenge for me to write them as bad guys using Ryoma, so wish me luck, please! :)


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language (not too much, I don't think, but just in case) **SMEX; **

Thank you to everyone for reading. And to my reviewers. Appreciate it very much!

Lady Monozuki , storyprincess92 ,bluedoves ,Zwolftd ,IceDragon21 ,memedis ,xxSnowxxAngelxx ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,skepsis66 ,BlackButterfly00 ,iceyxstrawberry ,karupin22 ,Kiriyuu69 ,Kiriyuu69, Me, I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE ,UekiKosuke ,Mirsama ,Pri-Chan 1410 ,redsnowflakes657

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

The snapping of a twig roused Ryoma from his musing. He looked up at the one disturbing his alone time.

"Sanada."

Sanada's nose flared at the sight of Ryoma sitting there against the tree, looking so adorable. He swallowed nervously. This was the first time he and Ryoma had been alone in such a long time. What to say?

"Ryoma," he said standing there awkwardly and panicked when Ryoma got up. "Don't leave!" Ryoma paused and sat back down.

"What do you want, Sanada?" Arms loosely at side, Sanada fidgeted on his feet. "Ah," he took a deep breath. "Can we talk Ryoma?"

"When did you start calling me by my first name? You've never done so before. So why start?" Sanada flinched at Ryoma's surly tone. He sat down close to Ryoma, but not too close.

"I'm sorry for that. I should have -" he stopped there and shook his head. "There are so many should haves Ryoma. Know that I am sorry."

"I've heard it already, so quit apologizing. It's getting old." Another swallow. Ryoma was still being so cold. Not that he expected any less, though. He started to speak, hoping Ryoma will listen and forgive.

"I should have told you my plan about helping Yukimura. I didn't because I thought you might not have agreed and he is my best friend."

"So you chose your best friend over your boyfriend."

"I thought I could make it up to you after."

"Tch."

"I know. When I chose to pretend to go out with Yukimura, I knew the consequences. Knew that there is a big chance that you will not forgive me."

Ryoma turned to look at Sanada with cold unforgiving eyes. "Then why bother explaining all this now? Why not then?"

"Because I would like you to understand Ryoma and forgive me someday."

"Understand? Forgive? It's easy for you to ask that of me, Sanada, but I don't believe that you've ever thought about me! Or care about my feelings. I may have understood if you had explained!" Ryoma cried out. Angry. So hurt and angry. "And what about us? No one ever knew. Were you ashamed of me?" Ryoma gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth. He had not wanted to get into that.

Sanada pulled back, regret, sadness, self loathing on his face. "You're right." Seeing Ryoma turned away, Sanada pulled him back, held Ryoma's face in his hand, looking into those hurt eyes. His heart clenched. He placed that look there.

"No, it was my own fault for being so insecure. For being selfish. I was scared of what other's would think that I chose to overlook how you must have felt. I'll say it over and over. I love you, Ryoma."

Ryoma's heart thumped so loud it roared in his ears. Soft lips pressed against his own and he gasped at the familiar feel. Drawing a sharp breath through his nose, he reluctantly pushed Sanada back. It had felt so nice, he didn't want to let go of that warmth. He leaped to his feet and took off. He didn't get far as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back into a hard chest.

"Let me go!"

"No. You felt it didn't you, Ryoma. You still feel something for me. Forget about Atobe -"

"What about Yukimura?" Ryoma asked.

Sanada drew his brow together. What about Yukimura?

"That is so like you. You can't even see what is in front of you!" Still seeing the lack of understanding in Sanada's face, Ryoma told him.

"He loves you!"

"What?" In shock, Sanada released his hold on Ryoma. Yukimura loves him?

"He's my best friend -" Sanada was interrupted again.

"Not like that. He loves you as more than a friend Sanada." Ryoma sighed. "He told me so."

Yukimura loves him? Sanada thought. Why wouldn't Yukimura say something? His thoughts raced to all the times they've spoken. The time they spent as they were masquerading as a couple. The gestures, the looks; And now the pain he can see behind those eyes when he would speak to Yukimura about his feelings about Ryoma. He was the biggest jerk. He had hurt both his best friend and his love.

"So you see now?" Ryoma demanded. "Weren't you surprised that not one person was even surprised when you two announced you were dating? Everyone expected it. Didn't you notice their reactions when you guys broke up? Not just in your team, but Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenhouji and all the other teams! You two were the 'Alpha Pair!", the expected couple. Just like Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai.

Sad and remorseful eyes turned to Ryoma, then turned to determination. "I will speak with Yukimura later, but the one who has my heart is you Ryoma." He pulled Ryoma back to him and held Ryoma tight in his embrace.

Ryoma closed his eyes and grabbed onto Sanada's shirt, not wanting to let go of the familiar heat. Just wanting everything to go back to the way it was.

But he knew that it couldn't. Letting his arms fall to his side, he opened his eyes and stepped back, tilting his head to look up at Sanada.

"I can't-" A finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't say anything now Ryoma. Just think about it. I know that Atobe," Sanada ground out the name between clenched teeth. "is also in the picture and that there is also a history between the two of you. I will wait Ryoma." Sanada's finger moved away from his lips to caress Ryoma's face. Just like with Keigo yesterday, tingles went up Ryoma's spine. What had he gotten himself into?

Turning around with a "hmph" to hide his blush, Ryoma walked away as fast as he could. He really wanted to just run out of there, but that wouldn't seem very cool.

Watching Ryoma leave, Sanada gave a brief smile. He was making headway. He just knew it. His smile turned to a frown. Now he has to speak to Yukimura.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Just can't believe it. Those two!" Niou shared a look with Yanagi and grimaced. "Can't let Akaya know or he'd go ballistic." Yanagi nodded at that. None of them want to suppress Kirihara in his "Devil Mode".

Niou tugged hard at his white tail. He and Yanagi were looking for Kirihara, instead they found Sanada. He was about to call out to Sanada when Yanagi had covered his mouth and dragged him down and they peeked through the bush just in time to see Sanada grab hold of Ryoma and _kissed him!_

They were too far away to hear what was being said between them, but when Ryoma raised his voice, they definitely heard the name 'Yukimura and loves you".

Is that why Sanada and Yukimura broke up? Because of Ryoma? "Gods Yanagi. I don't think I still believe it!"

"Well, it appears to be the case Niou. The proof was right in front of us. Sanada is in love with Echizen."

"Wha? Love? Come on, Yanagi. Maybe he's just infatuated, puri." Niou argued that but there was no mistaking the look on Sanada's face. A look that he now knew was missing when Sanada looked at Yukimura. It was the look of someone absolutely, no turning back, in love.

Sanada loves Ryoma.

"What a mess!"

"Indeed," Yanagi agreed, his usual slitted eyes were open, a somber look in them.

* * *

What he didn't expect is to see was the softening of Keigos' feature. A wistful smile danced across Keigo's lips and his blue took on a faraway look, as if imagining himself in the arms of this other person.

He blinked, sure he was seeing things. He took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He didn't bother to place his glasses back on. He didn't even need them. He looked at Keigo again. The look was still there. He's never seen that look on Keigo's face before. Not even that two timing hussy girl from last year had put that kind of look on Atobe Keigo's face.

The look of a person completely, madly, deeply, undeniably, irrevocably in LOVE.

Yuushi shakily rose to his feet, a little bit unsettled. He busied himself with wiping his glasses with the ends of his shirt, then replaced them.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hmm?" Keigo absently asked, his head was filled with images of Ryoma.

"The one you love. What's this person like?"

"Gorgeous. Adorable. Cute as a kitten. Sweet and kissable." Yuushi nodded. Of course. Nothing less than absolutely stunning and perfect would do for Keigo. "Bad temper, bossy, arrogant, haughty. Loves to eat the most disgusting food. Never listens to Ore-Sama." Yuushi blinked. This was getting further and further away from his image of perfect lady for Keigo. Then he quirked his lips. Well perhaps she may be the best for Keigo after all. If she was to fawn all over him, then he would get bored quickly and lose interest.

"Sounds perfect for you, Atobe." Keigo nodded. He thought so too. Now if he can only get Ryoma to forgive him and back into his arms. He will spend eternity cherishing his adorable bossy kitten.

"When will we get to meet -" Yuushi was interrupted when the door to the room burst in with Marui Bunta looking frantic.

"Quick! Hide me!" He whispered, looking around with wild eyes. Yuushi sighed. Only one person can put that look on Rikkai's red-head player. And not too soon after Marui ducked behind the couch, Akutagawa rushed into the room, looking unusually wide awake.

"Marui-san! Yuushi, have you seen him?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his heels, ready to pounce, if Marui so much as show a hair of his red head. Yuushi thought about giving away Marui's hide out. He was even about to point behind the couch, but Keigo cut in.

"Jirō, he's not in here and if you have time to run around, go practice." Jirō opened his mouth - "Go. 50 laps around the track now," Keigo ordered, his tone brooking no arguments.

Poor Jirō, Yuushi thought, feeling just a tad, only a tad, bit of sympathy for his teammate.

"Phew. Thanks a bunch Atobe. Owe you one," Marui jumped up from behind the couch and flopped onto it with a slight bounce. "I've been running from him all day," he complained, wiping his brow. Yuushi wasn't surprised. It was hard to get Jirō motivated, but when he was, there was no stopping him.

Keigo raised a brow in Mauri's direction. "If you have no other business in here, then leave. You are encroaching within Ore-Sama's space."

"Leaving!" The red-head eeped, bounced off the couch and left, the door shutting behind him with a click. Yuushi turned amused gaze in Keigo's direction.

"Did you have to scare him off like that?" He was met with silence. Keigo's attention was turned back to his computer. Yuushi sighed and left Keigo alone to work.

* * *

Sanada went back to the tennis courts where he last saw Yukimura playing with Tezuka and was glad to see they were still there, cooling down from their match. A few other players were milling around talking to each other; others were pumped up after watching Yukimura vs Tezuka and had started to play on the other courts.

He nodded his greetings to Tezuka and Fuji. "Yukimura, we need to talk."

Yukimura cocked his head at the seriousness of Sanada's tone then nodded. "Ah excuse us. Tezuka, good game." He smiled at Sanada, though the smile did not quite reach his eyes and let Sanada lead the way. Yukimura wondered what it is that Sanada wanted to talk about. Coming to a stop behind the building where they stayed, Sanada leaned against the wall, his cap low over his brow, covering his eyes. Yukimura wanted to fidget, but he didn't , leaning against the wall next to Sanada, acting cool; like he was not nervous at all. In truth, he felt like running.

After a long silence, but he was sure was not that long at all, Sanada finally spoke. He asked the one question that had Yukimura wanting to run away.

"Is it true? You...you love me, Sei?"

Yukimura wanted to lie and tell Sanada that he only loves him as a friend, but he can't. It was the truth and somehow Sanada knew. He wanted to tell Sanada his true feelings for such a long time. However, every time he thought he had the nerve to do so, he backed out. Yukimura swallowed, gazing forward out in the distance, not looking at Sanada.

"Yes," he whispered quietly.

Sanada took a breath. He's been doing that a lot lately, it seemed. He wanted bang his head against the concrete wall behind him until he pass out and forget these last few months and go back to the time when he was with Ryoma. Go back and do it all over. Perhaps this way he would not have hurt either one of them.

"Seiichi, I... why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Echizen? Or anyone?" Yukimura asked back, looking at Sanada, his violet-blue eyes boring a hole into his friend. "Because you were scared right? Scared that people will reject you. I was scared you would reject me. I know. The one you love is Echizen. But why didn't you tell me about him? Am I not your best friend? You two were dating for months and no one knew. If you had said something, then maybe I – I wouldn't have held out hope, especially when we started to -" Yukimura paused, gathering his emotions. "I was happy, hoping that this was my chance to convey my feelings to you and that you might feel the same way back."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize your feelings, Seiichi."

Yukimura turned his head away. "Just forget it. Leave me alone for a while, Geniichirou." Sanada nodded sharply and walked away.

* * *

Unbenknownst to Yukimura and Sanada, Fuji and Tezuka had followed and heard. More like Fuji dragged a reluctant Tezuka with along with him. If Yukimura hadn't been feeling so anxious when he saw Sanada looking at him so seriously, he would have known that Fuji would follow along.

"Why did you drag me away!" Fuji hissed angrily at Tezuka. He had wanted to confront Sanada and Yukimura, but Tezuka had forcibly dragged him away. "It was Sanada," he hissed venomously.

"Syuusuke, Echizen already said that it was not."

"Then he was lying! Protecting that bastard Sanada." Fuji huffed out a breath. "It makes perfect sense. Sanada is playing both Yukimura and Echizen. Echizen found out and broke up with Sanada. Sanada and Yukimura started dating, then he dumped Yukimiura, wanting to get back with Echizen. When Echizen refused, he … he did _that."_

* * *

Okay, so that's this chapter. Remember that in chapter 16, Tezuka suspected something going on with Sanada and Ryoma, but then we he had is 5 questions, Ryoma denied it. They still do not know about Atobe. I know, iI know. Ryoma and Atobe just need to get together and I'm dragging it out.. sighs.

UPDATED 09/15/2010


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI AND IT'S AFFILIATES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:: : Please remember when reading this work of FAN-FICTION that characters are **Very likely going to be OOC . Things are going to be shaped and twisted this author's way. **

WARNING: This will be Yaoi / Shounen-Ai– Pairing; Meaning BoyxBoy / MalexMale. Will also have R-rated language (not too much, I don't think, but just in case) **SMEX; **

Thank you for reviewing! :)

Dhragonin-Slytherin ,karupin22 ,bluedoves ,YueLilianPotter ,pumpkinhotdogcheese ,Me ,xxSnowxxAngelxx ,BlackButterfly00 ,Mirsama ,Miley ,hazel-3017 ,HiKaRi-ChIbI ,Amy-sama90 ,Clow Angel ,UekiKosuke ,Twilight Emo Wind Goddess ,BellaLuz64 ,Pri-Chan 1410,Slyswn28

* * *

~Week 1 Sunday ~ Late Evening ~

"Neh Yuushi, is Atobe still in that quiet room on the second floor working?" Choutarou asked, concern in his tone. His captain had been working all day and yesterday too, on their weekend off when they are supposed to relax and enjoy themselves. He wrinkled his nose. Guess that is what it means to be an heir. There was never any rest. How Keigo could manage it is beyond him.

Yuushi nodded. "Yes, I had Kabaji bring dinner to him."

"Knowing Atobe, he's probably going to run on an empty stomach until he's done," Shishido scoffed. "You should have gone, Yuushi. He would listen to you and at least eat."

"He's a big boy, Shishido and can take care of himself." Yuushi sighed after he said this. "I'll check on him later."

Ryoma, just walking passed had paused when they started to talk about Keigo. He knew well that was Keigo's nature. When he is so involved in something that he would forget to eat or take care of himself until he resolved whatever it is that was bugging him. He wasn't worried, he told himself. Yuushi was right. Keigo's a big boy who can take care of himself. Even so, he found himself in front of the door where Keigo was.

He twisted the knob and crack the door open a bit, just enough to peek in and sure enough Keigo was sitting in front of his laptop and the plate of food that was brought to him was still on the small end table by the couch. Uneaten.

Sighing, Ryoma pushed the door open and went in, giving a slight push to the door to close it. Keigo still not looking up said, "Ahn, quit checking up on Ore-Sama, Yuushi."

"Stupid Monkey King," Ryoma muttered and relished the way Keigo's head jerked up so fast, he'd get whiplash.

"Ryoma!" Keigo stood up and walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking for a quiet place," Ryoma mumbled. He was not going to tell Keigo he had been worried. He walked passed Keigo and sat on the couch, then pointed to the plate of food. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Ahh, no." Keigo replied. But now looking at the food, he realized he was quite hungry. He only had breakfast and the coffee that Yuushi brought during lunch. However if Ryoma wanted it, then Ryoma would have it. "Go ahead." Ryoma shook his head.

"It's you that needs to eat."

Keigo's lips curved in satisfaction. "Oh, were you worried for me?"

"Who'd worry about an idiot like you?" Keigo smiled, walking over to sit next to Ryoma, casually sliding close until their thighs were touching. Keigo was happy that Ryoma was worried about him, even if Ryoma denied it, he still knew. They were like this before, he remembered. He would work and forget to eat and Ryoma would badger him until he ate. A few times, he had even needled Ryoma into feeding him. Perhaps he could make this another one of those times.

"I still have much to do, Ryoma," he said dismissively, beginning their game and hoped Ryoma would remember and play along.

"Eat," Ryoma said, and Keigo sidled closer.

"It doesn't taste as good when I feed myself. I'd rather you feed me."

"You can feed yourself, Monkey King." Golden eyes glanced sideways at Keigo.

A deep sigh escaped Keigo's lips and Ryoma could feel the warm air against his cheeks. "It would taste much better coming from your hands, Ryo."

Ryoma knew he was playing a dangerous game with Keigo. They weren't even together anymore, but when Keigo had started, he couldn't help but go along with it. At this point is where he would give in and feed Keigo. He looked at the tray on the table, then at Keigo. He really shouldn't, but his hand was already reaching for the chopsticks, picking up some vegetables with them. "You're so useless. Here," he brought it up to Keigo, who obediently opened his mouth.

He watched Keigo chewed and swallowed, his tongue poking out to _slowly_ lick his lips. The two were like that for a while, Ryoma feeding Keigo until the food was almost gone. Ryoma didn't resist when Keigo took the chopsticks from his hand and placed them back on the plate and leaned in some more, so close that their chests were touching, then Keigo's lips brushed softly against his.

And they were just brushes and soft pecks on his lips. Keigo didn't go any further but that and Ryoma was glad, even though his heart pounded and his lips wanted more, so that when Keigo pulled back, he almost groaned in protest. He was such .. a .. a girl, Ryoma thought. First the kiss with Sanada this afternoon and now with Keigo.

"Ryoma?"

"I kissed Sanada this afternoon!" Ryoma blurted out to a surprised Keigo. "We talked and then we kissed!" For some reason, he felt the need to tell Keigo this.

"Ahh.."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"The last time, I overreacted and jumped to conclusion, Ryoma. I don't want to make the same mistake. Even if I want to go find Sanada right now and punch him."

Ryoma looked at Keigo and could see the remorse there. "Oh."

"Did .. did you enjoyed it? The kiss with .. _him?" _Keigo asked and could tell by the blush on Ryoma's cheeks that he did, even before Ryoma nodded. And he knew that Ryoma still loved Sanada, and probably has never stopped loving Sanada.

_He, _Keigo, was the re-bound boyfriend when Ryoma believed that he had no hope with Sanada. Now that Ryoma knew Sanada's relationship with Yukimura was a sham, he could be with Sanada again. Keigo's chest hurt at the thought. Keigo pulled back and got off the couch, sitting behind his laptop.

Ryoma felt the loss keenly. He got up too, his back to Keigo. "Don't forget to eat," Ryoma said and left Keigo, rushing down the hall.

Yuushi blinked at Ryoma's disappearing back and at the door to the room that Keigo was in. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed it opened, seeing the almost empty plate of food, then to Keigo sitting there, with his chin resting atop his folded hands, his usual arrogant smirking face a mixture of frustration, anger and sadness.. with an underlying of something else. Yuushi looked back down the hall that Ryoma disappeared to and blinked.

Keigo's words that afternoon played through his mind. _"Bad temper, bossy, arrogant, haughty. Loves to eat the most disgusting food. Never listens to Ore-Sama." _

"_It can't be. Atobe and Ryoma? Nah, what am I thinking. There isn't any way those two.. Nah. I must be really tired." _silently closing the door so as to not disturb Keigo.

* * *

The colors in the roomsreally were ugly. That was what Yukimura thought as he laid there, angry at himself for losing himself in front of Sanada. And the pity. He didn't want Sanada's pity. He wanted Sanada to love him. Yukimura glanced as the door opened to see the other person he didn't want to see.

Ryoma.

The one Sanada's in love with. He really can't see what Sanada sees in the pint size little arrogant cocky brat. Yukimura gritted his teeth. Yukimura turned to face the wall, his back to Ryoma, but he could hear Ryoma getting on the bed across him his by the sound of rustling cloths and the squeaky bed springs.

"Ah, are you both going to sleep already?" A voice -Shiraishi - asked and Yukimura rolled back to look at the Shitenhouji captain, plastering a smile on his face. "Yes, it was an exhausting day, Shiraishi. I'd like to get to sleep early," he said. The words sounded nice, but Shiraishi could tell that Yukimura was in fact telling him to shut up and either go to sleep or get out. Coupled with the cool gaze Ryoma shot him, Shiraishi figured it best if he left and come back later. After they fell asleep.

"Ah, it's still quite early for me to turn in," he said and left as quickly as he could. Yukimura and Ryoma stared at the door, then glanced at each other. Indigo met amber in a moment of silent amusement and Ryoma cracked first. His lips curving up into a smirk and Yukimura followed.

"Perhaps we should team up a bit more, Echizen. We can frighten off our competitions like this."

"Che. If they're too easily frightened, then they weren't a competition the first place."

"Well said."

* * *

"Do you have it, Inui?"

Inui nodded and handed Fuji a nondescript water bottle. "Good," Fuji said, looking at it then took a quick sniff and almost passed out. Aozu Juice. The only one that had every caused, _him, _Fuji to fall down in defeat. He would never forget that moment.

"Ah, I am glad you appreciate this Fuji. Let me know how it works. It will be very good for may data."

* * *

~Week 2 Monday~

He never knew what hit him. One moment he was sipping from his water bottle after a rigorous workout and the next he was coming to -

To faces he did not want to see. Ugh, Sanada groaned and placed his arm over his eyes. What happened?

"Ah, Fukubuchou! You're up!" Why did Kirihara have to be so loud?

"Eh, what happened, Sanada? Getting old, puri?" If he could, he would smack Niou over the head yelling Tarudarou, but his body felt like jelly.

"Urasai," he said, letting his arm slide away from his face back to the bed so that he can give his evil mean glare at his _concerned _teammates. Yes, very concerned, judging by the large smile on Kirihara's face; Jackal had his hand over his mouth -and Sanada was sure to hide his smile too. There were the smirks on Niou's, Marui's and Yagyu's faces. Even Yanagi was smirking. His face doesn't show it, but Sanada has known Yanagi long enough to tell. It was in the way the corners of Yanagi's eyes were crinkling.

"Out," he said and was glad when they all filed out. He would be even gladder if they had left without their parting shots.

"See ya, old man -Fukubuchou!"

"Hehehe, Sanada. Get lots of rest. An old man needs it, after all, puri."

"Sanada-Fukubuchou, get well soon." Well, at least Jackal knew to show respect. Then Jackal snickered. Oh they were all going to get it after this training camp. He was going to make them run laps and train until their arms and legs were so tired, until their muscles would cramp up in pain.

Sanada sighed once they all left. Peace at last so that he can try to remember why he is now lying in the infirmary. He got up in the morning as usual. Did the glare thing with Atobe until Tachibana walked in between them, so he couldn't tell which one of them averted their eyes first. Showered, dressed, ate breakfast. Then Haneji-sensei had them do their morning warm-ups. He was going to play a match against Sengoku, but before that, he had been thirsty, so he was going to get a drink of water and so had grabbed his water bottle...

"And then I woke up here," Sanada muttered.

"Yes, you woke up here."

Sanada looked at the person who just said that. He had been so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that someone came in.

"Fuji," he greeted and Fuji smiled a predatory smile, his normal blue eyes looked darker than Sanada thought they were.

"I know you've hurt him, so stay away from Echizen."

"It will be quite hard to do, won't it, Fuji? We are in the same group and we are all staying at this camp for another three weeks." He didn't know how Fuji found out and didn't care that he did, but he was not going to let Fuji intimidate him. Not when it concerns Ryoma.

"I see. Then I hope you have a strong constitution."

"So it was you that did something to my water."

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji gave him another chilling smile and left the room, leaving Sanada alone again. That was...kind of scary. Sighing Sanada burrowed into the cover. He would need to keep a watch out for what he eats...or better yet, those smirking teammates of his can be his taste tester. Sanada smiled, images of them falling down, clutching their throats filled his head.

* * *

Outside, the Rikkai Regulars shivered as a cold chill went up their spine, raising the fine hairs along their body, even though the sun was shining brightly up in the sky and there was not a cloud in sight and no breeze.

"Eh, Senpai-tachi. I think Fukubuchou just cursed us," Kirihara whispered, glancing around.

"Hmm, that is possible. He looked really mad at us," Jackal agreed and Marui swallowed. "What kind of curse?"

"Food poison curses," Kirihara whispered again.

"The possibilities that such a thing as curses would come true is less than .001 percent. Do not worry too much, Kirihara-kun."

"See, there you go.. So D..don't be an idiot, seaweed head!" Niou retorted, but he too was unsure.

* * *

"Syuusuke -"

"Oh don't you Syuusuke me, Kunimitsu. I know I shouldn't have, but even if he was not the one that violated Echizen, he still hurt him -"

"That was brilliant."

"What!"

"Brilliant," Tezuka repeated and Fuji chuckled and leaned up for a kiss.

* * *

_Skritch. Skritch. Skritch._

"Ii Data," Inui smiled and closed his green notebook.

* * *

UPDATED 10/14/2010

Sighs and shakes head. Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma. Sanada kisses him. Atobe kisses him.

Okay, so the next few chapters... Ryoma is going to be angst and more drama.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN PRINCE TENNIS

CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC.

WARNING: YAOI, BOYXBOY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thank you so much for your reviews and everyone for reading!

BellaLuz64 , BlackButterfly00, iceyxstrawberry , Pri-Chan 1410 , bluedoves , animelover4ever69 ,

SleepyPuppy , Me , xxSnowxxAngelxx , Zwolftd , Mirsama , Mile ， tsub4ki ， HiKaRi-ChIbI ，

patrengkee ， Amy-sama90 ，Twilight Emo Wind Goddess ， slyswn28 ， Santis ，

denizen of the night ， i-got-m2m ， Ducks R Evil ， xxnamelessxsoulxx ， karupin22 , xxnamelessxsoulxx

* * *

~Week 2 Tuesday ~

Zaizen watched Tezuka glare at Sanada, who was now all better since his mysterious collapse yesterday. Sanada was currently paired up with Ryoma in a doubles game against Yanagi and Sengoku pair on the court besides theirs. He thought Shiraishi was bad at babying Kintarou, but Tezuka was taking it to a whole new level. And if anyone on the Seigaku team was to be a mother hen, he would have thought it'd be Oishi. But nope, Tezuka and Fuji too were taking every chance to hover around Ryoma. The Seigaku Captain and the Seigaku Tensai had taken every opportunities so far this week to not let anyone get close to Ryoma, especially Sanada.

It really was interesting to see really that stoic captain of Seigaku acting like a protective father. If only Tezuka could keep his mind on their game instead of looking over the other way. And if only Tezuka wasn't winning while he wasn't even looking the other way, then he would feel better. But even with the inattention to their game, he was still losing to the Tezuka, who hadn't even moved an inch from where he was standing, using the Tezuka Zone to return all his balls. With another missed return, he lost the match.

"Kuso." Tezuka walked toward him and stopped at the net, holding his hand out for a shake, but his head was still turned toward the other court. "Oi, Tezuka! Keep your eyes on your opponent and not someone else, eh? Why do you keep looking at your kouhai? Ya think he's gonna get raped or some-What!" Zaizen gasped, shocked as Tezuka gripped the front of his shirt, hauling him up to eye level with furious brown eyes.

Jaws dropped and gasps ran through the players there. What had made the normally stoic captain do something so out of character?

"Tezuka, let him go." Shinjou's deep voice said, rushing up to them and taking a hold of Tezuka's arm, the one that was holding Zaizen up.

"What is going on here?" Haneji's voice cut through. "Tezuka, what is going on? Let Zaizen go." Tezuka gritted his teeth and released Zaizen with a flick of his wrist, sending Zaizen stumbling back.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Zaizen yelled, glaring angrily. "You have some serious obsession, you know that!"

"Both of you, come with me," Coach Haneji ordered.

* * *

No doubt about it. This training camp was a lot more dramatic than the last one they had. First bitter tension between Atobe and Sanada. Now Tezuka and Zaizen.

Dinner was a quiet affair with mostly everyone giving furtive glances at Tezuka and Zaizen. The two were given cleaning duty as punishment from Haneji. They had to sweep up the courts and picked up all the ball and no one was allowed to help. Now, Tezuka _seemed_ to be back to his usual self of the austere, no non-sense captain, sitting there surrounded by his team with his back ram-rod straight, calmly eating. _Seemed like_ because Ryoma was sitting in the middle of both him and Fuji and if anyone was paying attention this week, they knew that the two were keeping Ryoma as close to them as possible.

Even his own team was wondering. Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Eiji kept casting furtive and curious glances at his their friend, who was sulking, judging by the pout on Ryoma's lips. Inui too itched to take his note book out and start writing, but knew that with Tezuka on edge like that, it might not be a good idea. Oishi was frowning. He will have to get Tezuka or Fuji to tell him what is going on. If this concerns their 'baby' then he deserved to know.

"I'm done eating, can I leave Buchou?" Ryoma asked dryly, but didn't even wait for Tezuka's consent as he stood up and took his tray with him.

Eyes followed Ryoma as he got up, dump his tray and left the mess hall. All wondered what happened between Tezuka, Ryoma, Fuji and Zaizen.

Zaizen had his team around him as well and it was clear he was still angry over what happened earlier. And that was what they were all wondering. What happened earlier? Neither would talk. Zaizen only grumbled about Tezuka and Fuji being obsessed.

Yanagi had an idea of what was going on given what he and Niou had seen this past Sunday between Sanada and Ryoma. He guessed that Tezuka wasn't too keen on Sanada and Ryoma being together. And there is Yukimura to consider as well. He looked in Yukimura's direction, noting the pale face. Then he glanced at Sanada, whose brow is crinkled more than usual. As he thought, this is quite troublesome. If only he knew what to say to make things better for his friends, but also knew they needed to work this out on their own.

Fuji too was curious to know why his boyfriend acted like that. He hadn't been able to talk to Tezuka yet so he can't be sure, but it can only involve someone he cares about and right now the only person they are at the fore front of their thoughts is Ryoma. So Fuji concluded that Zaizen must have said something about Ryoma to set Tezuka off. He sent a glare right to Zaizen, who shivered slightly, but lifted up his chin right back at Fuji.

"I'm done eating. Later guys," Zaizen told his teammates.

* * *

Zaizen strolled outside, wanting to get away from the stares and glares. He had nothing against Echizen, per se, but that brat really was spoiled by his teammates. Same like Kintarou, he guessed.

"But Kin-chan's innocent and child-like. Echizen's isn't even like that. Hell, even Kirihara is innocent and child-like. Echizen's not like that." That cocky attitude. That unwavering stare. What pissed him off this afternoon more than anything is when Tezuka wasn't even paying attention to their game, but instead at Ryoma. What's so special about him? Hearing the sound of thwacks coming from the court that _he _just finished cleaning up, he growled.

"Who the hell is messing up – of course, Echizen," he muttered, seeing who it was that is making a mess on the courts he and Tezuka had to clean up all by themselves. For hours! Cupping his hands between his mouth, he hollered.

"Oi, Echizen. Get off the court!"

Ryoma paused and looked over to who had called him.

"Eh? The guy that Tezuka-buchou wanted to punch."

"You! That's not my name. It's Zaizen! How could you forget my name? We're roommates and we played a match against each other twice last week!"

"Ahh, the one you lost." Zaizen twitched. "I won one, if you recall."

"No," Ryoma flatly replied. But of course Ryoma remembered. Last Friday, he was crying and this guy came along and they played. He's even made it to the list of people Ryoma wanted to play. He just likes messing with Zaizen's head.

"Really now?" Forest green eyes assessed Ryoma. "Care for another match? Nah, never mind. The Mother Hen of your's would wallop me a good one if I hurt his ' baby ' ." Zaizen laughed.

"Oishi-senpai's not here."

"Tch. I mean Tezuka." Ryoma face remained serene, but inside he grimaced. He thought Tezuka had agreed to back off, but these last three days, Tezuka was even worse than before, glaring at anyone coming close to him. And Tezuka's got a scary glare. Scarier than Fuji... maybe.

He gave Zaizen a sideway glance. As with Fuji being Seigaku's tensai and Yuushi being Hyotei's tensai, Zaizen was Shitenhouji's, he found out. "Only the weak makes excuses," Ryoma taunted.

"... Did you just insult me, chibi?"

"Mada Mada Dane."

_That little brat! _"I won't go easy on you," Zaizen vowed.

* * *

A crowd of teens gathered around after words spread that Ryoma and Zaizen was playing a match and they quickly left mess hall so that they could come and watch the two play, hoping for some insight on what had happened between them. So far, the score was a tie at 5-5. Both players were sweating, hair matted down, but each had a contented smile on his face. Or smirks – actually.

Keigo watched on, taking in the curve of Ryoma's neck as popped his neck and rotated his shoulders. The beautiful way Ryoma's body moved back and forth across the court. The powerful swing of each return. Though his face remained arrogant, he was smiling inside. He loved watching Ryoma.

Yuushi watched Keigo watching Ryoma with that lovesick expression on his face and he could no longer dismiss the facts before him. Keigo was in love with Ryoma. He wanted to palm his face. Or better yet, smack Keigo and ask his friend what the hell he was thinking falling in love with Seigaku's brat. Everyone there can tell that Fuji and Tezuka have been keeping a very close eyes on Ryoma, barely letting him out of sight. Was it because they knew Keigo has his eyes on Ryoma? He looked at Ryoma and wondered how he felt for Keigo. Did Ryoma feel the same way? Did he know that Keigo was in love with him? And why do he even care about those two? Yuushi pushed up his glasses, watching the game between Zaizen and Ryoma a bit and looked around for Tezuka and Fuji, surprised the neither had stepped in and stopped the game. He spotted Fuji a few feet to his right, watching the game with a small smile. So, it seemed that Fuji was okay with this, so Yuushi went back to watching the match. He'll talk to Keigo later.

Sanada too watched Ryoma, his thoughts on their kiss this past weekend. He wasn't wrong. Ryoma had felt something between them. The sparks were still there. That kiss proved it and he was going to prove it to Ryoma.

The wind blew, rustling leaves, grass and the hairs on the teens' heads, bringing in low dark clouds. In the distance, thunder rolled, but the two players were oblivious to it, reveling in the game between them.

Ryoma huffed out a breath, watching the ball sail to him. His blood hasn't pumped up with this much excitement since …

His lips twisted wryly.

… since that last game he played against Keigo.

_SMACHK _!

He returned the ball, but his hand shook. Zaizen was good. Really good.

Thunder rolled and lightning arced angrily across the sky.

_FFSHHAAA_

Large raindrops fell, soaking all of them rapidly.

Zaizen went to serve the ball...

"Enough!" A deep voice barked out, halting him.

"Eh, Tezuka.."

"Buchou."

Tezuka's face looked stern, even with rivulets of rain running down his face and his glasses were all wet.

"It's is dangerous to play in such weather. Get inside now."

Zaizen gave Ryoma a look and shrugged. "Ah well, looks like you got off easy this time, Chibi."

"Heh? I was winning," Ryoma muttered.

"Tch, that hasn't been decided yet," Zaizen retorted.

xxxx

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Zaizen found Ryoma dressed in a pair of dry sweat pants, and in the process of pulling a white t-shirt on.

"Eh, where's Yukimura and Shiraishi-Buchou?"

He ignored the '-how the hell should I know? I'm not their keeper – look that Ryoma shot him. Man, that Echizen sure has an attitude about him.

He frowned. He was just in the shower and Ryoma wasn't in it. "You should take a shower before you changed."

"Don't feel like it."

"You'll catch a cold if you don't," Zaizen advised Ryoma and wondered why the hell he cared anyways if that brat got a cold. And he got another one of those looks for it too. Ungrateful brat. "If you catch a cold, you wont' be able to participate in the workouts and might not get elected..." Zaizen paused and adopted a thoughtful look. "Then again, that just might be the best thing. It would be one less competitor."

"Only the weak wants no competition," Ryoma smirked, grabbing a set of clothes and a towel.

"Why you little brat!" Zaizen swiped at Ryoma, only to have him slip away and out the room.

Zaizen rubbed a large cotton towel over his head to dry his hair, Zaizen sighed in pleasure. The hot shower had really helped in washing away his anger at Tezuka. He was playing with a Nationally ranked top player and just wanted Tezuka to play seriously with him. But it goes to show that Tezuka's reputation was all true. He barely even payed attention to the game and still won.

And Ryoma, he guessed, wasn't so bad. Lose the cocky attitude and the piss off catchphrase; add in large happy smiles with a perky attitude, then he would be kinda cute and adorable.

"...Never mind, then he'd be just like Kintarou and we only need one Kintarou."

He tossed his towel on his bed and climbed atop. Now where was his MP3? He searched underneath his pillow, where he usually placed it, but it wasn't there. He searched in the drawers that was between the two bunk beds. Not there either. Growling in frustration, he almost gave up, when he spied it. It was on Ryoma's bed. Well, the earbuds were. The small back part of it hanging off and was about to fall between the crack that was against the bunk bed and the wall.

"How'd it get there?" Looking at the place it landed, Zaizen shrugged. It must have fell from his bunk onto Ryoma's somehow. Zaizen placed a knee on the bed and reached out, to grab it, but with the jostling of the bed, the mp3 fell with a soft _clack _to the floor.

"Arhh, damn," he groaned. Now he have to go back down. Zaizen placed himself flat against the floor and peered beneath the bed. He couldn't see it since Ryoma's bag was in the way, so he pulled it out. He reached out his hand again, but it was too far.

"Guess I'm gonna have to crawl in a bit." Crawling underneath the bottom bunk, he grabbed hold of the strings of his earbuds and pulled it out. "Got it!" He crowed and in his excitement, he forgot that he was underneath the bed and lifted his head, only to have his head met with the top of the bunk.

"Yeow! Damn. Son of..!"

Once the pain subsided and he wasn't seeing stars anymore, Zaizen back crawled out backward and his foot met something and the sounds of stuff being spilled out of that something his foot had bumped into was heard. Ryoma's thing must have been spilled, Zaizen thought. Finally out from underneath the bunk, he rubbed the back of his head. That had hurt! And now there was a good goose egg size bump on the crown of his head.

He looked over to see that indeed Ryoma's things had fallen out of his bag. He stuffed his MP3 in his pocket and grabbed some clothes, a couple of tennis balls, some tennis magazines, black tape and stuffed it back into the bag.

"Does that Chibi not think about anything else besides tennis?" Zaizen wondered, then laughed a bit. "Well, guess we are tennis players." He reached out to grab a hard cover book about two inches thick. "Betcha this is a book all about tennis as well." Zaizen didn't read the cover, he flipped it open to a random page and started reading, expecting to read something about tennis techniques.

The book fell with a thud.

Zaizen trembled. "It can't be true," he whispered. He looked down and picked up a pink slip of paper that had fallen out of the book.

_Ryoma-san,_

_I know you said you are fine and don't want to talk about...what happened, so please, read this. A student therapist at the University says that this can help you._

_Nanako._

He placed the pink slip of paper between the pages in the book and closed it with a snap. The title of the book stared up at him and he could feel the blood rushing from his face. He quickly stuffed the book back in Ryoma's bag and hastily pushed it back under the bed, as if not seeing it would make it less real. But he knew that it was far too late.

"_Ya think he's gonna get raped.."_

"_Ya think he's gonna get raped.."_

"_Ya think he's gonna get raped.."_

What he had said earlier echoed repeatedly in his head.

"Kami-sama," he breathed out. He didn't feel so good now. _No wonder Tezuka had_ _gotten angry. And why he's so protective of Ryoma. If it was me, I would've punched myself. Ah Gods, that chibi had been_, Zaizen covered his mouth with his hand. He was going to be sick.

* * *

UPDATED 11/5/2010

Aw man, I just know I am making Tezuka super duper overly protective. Maybe I'm just compensating for mean Tezuka from the other fic... welll anyways With that and Zaizen knows!

Alright now to my Warning

I have how I want the next few chapters to go in my head, so if it actually comes out on paper, I know most will hate me for it and some may like it... That is, if I don't come up with another direction to go on this. So please be patient. Thank you !

I also have a prequel of sort written a long while back, sometime last December about Ryoma and Sanada and how they got together...so that may be put up. Maybe, just depends on how time goes, I guess. Again, thank everyone for stopping by to read this fic!


End file.
